Konoha's Orange Tactician
by Magnum L.Hawk
Summary: Robin thought his life was over after finishing Grima. Little did he know that death would only be the cause of his entry into a new adventure that involves...taking care of and training one of the most hyperactive ninjas in the world. NarutoXEventual Harem. Contains the use of Fire Emblem fates characters as of chapter 14. Discontinued/Remade into Tactician.
1. Death is Only the Beginning

**So yeah, had this concept floating around in my head for awhile now and decided to write it, the idea itself isn** **'t very original but let's see if i can atleast make this one somewhat unique,** **anyway hope you enjoy dear reader.**

 **Robin** **'s design is the basic male Robin design that was used for Smash 4.**

 **Prologue: Death is Only the Begining.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down for the white haired tactician as he delivered the final blow on what most would assume was his identical twin, hell the two had basicly the exact same appearance.

This identical twin was actually the vessal of the Fell Dragon Grima. A beast that if left alive, would cause the dark future that the children had ventured back in time from.

But unfortunately, the beast was almost unkillable and the plan had been to simply defeat it using the Falchion. Which would of put the dragon into a slumber for atleast another millennium.

Keyword being almost unkillable.

Due to the fact that Robin held the Heart of Grima within him he was able to kill the Fell Dragon.

However there was a catch.

In order to kill Grima for good. Robin would have to die as well.

Robins allies had been against that idea completely and had been determined to instead put the beast into it's slumber.

But now Robin had decided to take the choice into his own hands and had dived in to land the finishing blow to the dark dragon.

Many of his allies had screamed for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He refused to allow Grima to continue to live and torment more lives like it had his.

As the body of Grimas vessal fell onto the back of the beasts body, Robin looked towards his allies as he felt his strength begin to leave him.

The first one he looked towards was the blue haired man who had found him lying in a field, Chrom. Who was rushing towards him, slowly followed by Lucina, who was Chroms daughter from the future.

He continued to feel his remaining energy leave him as he fell to the ground. Watching as more people rushed to him.

There was Lissa, Chroms younger sister. That was desperately trying use her Heal staff on him along with her husband Libra, who also tried to heal him with a Mend staff.

He heard the voices of people like Vaike and Lon'qu telling him not to give him but at this point he could barely make out what they were saying as his vision began to grow hazey.

Robin took one final look towards the one person that he truly regreted having to leave behind now.

Standing closet to him was his wife, Cordelia. Who appeared to be on the verge of tears as she watched the man she had grown to love die.

She had been the only one that had known Robins intentions when they went to finish the battle with Grima. Sure she had tried to convince him not to go through with it, but Robin had been a stubborn man over the matter.

He truely regreted having to leave her behind as his vision finally went blank and his breathing ceased.

Robin. The Tactician of the Ylisse army also known as the Shepard's. Was now dead.

* * *

" _So this is what death is like?_ " Robin pondered as he walked around the endless white void he stood in.

He didn't know how long it had been since he died along with Grima, but if this was all there was to the after life, he didn't blame people for not wanting to die.

Robin continued to walk aimlessly through the void with no true purpose. He didn't know how long he had been walking for at this point.

" _ **Robin...**_ "

A voice! While it had been faint Robin had still been able to make it out as he turned towards where he thought he heard the voice coming from.

Robin continued hearing the faint voice calling out to him as he walked. It began to get louder as he continued moving so that had to be a good sign.

Eventually. He saw a figure standing infront of a large gate in the distance that he began being able to make out as he got closer.

The figure in question was odd in terms of appearance. It was simply a pure white body that only had a mouth, the only reason Robin could tell that the being was even there to begin with, was due to the small black outline around the figures body.

" **Welcome, Robin.** " The being spoke as Robin stared at it.

"What are you?" The Tactician questioned as he continued looking at the figure.

" **I have gone by many names Tactician, God, Kami, The Truth and many other names, but that is unimportant right now Robin."** The figure said as it's mouth moved slowly in time with the words that seemed to echo through out the white void.

Robin gave the being a questioning look. He had thought Naga was God.

He began to hear laughter through out the void as he faced the figure.

" **There are many beings that hold the title God young Tactician. Naga is merely the one that currently watchs over your World!** " The being explained as it turned away from Robin and seemed to be looking at the gate that lay behind it.

" **But enough talk of Gods. Lets move on to buissness!** " The being took a slight pause as he walked towards the gate " **You may be wondering what this gate is correct?** " Robin nodded as the being that called itself God continued to speak " **Behind this gate is a completely different world from the one you live in young Tactician.** "

Robins eyes shot upwards at the large gate. A whole other world lay behind this simple gate?

" **And i wish to send you through this gate and into that world, Robin.** " Robin gave the figure a questioning look after hearing that. Wasn't he meant to be dead?

" **Now normally after dying you'd be reincarnated within the world you were born in.** " The figure took a brief pause before continuing. " **However i've taken control of your fate away from Naga at the moment due to the current state of this world.** "

Robin looked on in confusion as the being explained.

" **This worlds fate is currently tied to the life of a single boy, who will eithier end up saving it or fail and thus cause this world to be destroyed.** " The figure took another pause as he turned around to face Robin once more. " **Because of this I would like to request your help Tactician. I wish for you to go into this world and help the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki become the saviour of this world and if you do I promise that you'll be fully revived into your original world.** "

Robin's confusion turned to shock after hearing that. If he went into this world and helped the boy in question save it then he'd be able to return home and see his friends and family again!

" **So Robin. Will you venture into this world and help save it?"** The being questioned as Robin's shook away his shook.

"Yes, I'll do it!"

The being seemed to smile after hearing that as it turned back towards the gate and proceeded to open it.

" **Simply step through and you'll be there. Remembar the boys name is Naruto Uzumaki and he'll be living in a village known as Konoha!"**

After hearing that Robin quickly ran through the gate causing his vision to once again grow hazy.

" **Good Luck. Young Tactician.** "

* * *

 **Authours note.**

 **And that's the end for now hope you somewhat enjoyed the short setup.**

 **We'll be jumping into the Naruto Universe next chapter whenever i get around to it.**

 **For now this is just a side project that'll get worked on whenever i get board writing my other story.**

 **Before i sign off i'd like to ask you readers a question. Should i throw in more Fire Emblem characters other then Robin? I've been considering having Severa and Morgan pop up at some point but at the moment i don't know if i should or not.**

 **Anyway that's the end so Goodbye dear reader and have a wonderful day/night.**

 **Edit: Fixed some the Grammar issues that the original chapter had.**


	2. Welcome to Konohagakure!

**This ideas still bothering me so heres a new Chapter.**

 **Quick note: While the Naruto verse will act as if it has a different language, it** **'ll still be written in english for basic dialogue in future chapters, but for this chapter most of the characters will have their dialogue written in Japanese when the Perspective is Robins mostly relaying on Google translate for the japanease writing so sorry if it gives me a bad translation and if it does give me an incorrect translation please point it out so i can fix it. (Jutsu will be using Japanease names however no matter what.)**

 **Chapter 1: Weclome to Konohagakure.**

Robin seemed to have a knack for sleeping in the most bizzare places.

How did this apply to his current situation you may be asking? Simple.

He was sleeping in a river.

As he awakened he quickly swam his way out of the river and noted the fact that his clothing was completely soaked.

Robin began to ponder how he had ended up sleeping in a river, until he remembared his conversation with the strange white being.

He recalled the request that the being had asked of him and starting thinking of how he would find this 'Naruto.'

The being that he'd begin refering to as 'the figure,' had also mentioned the place where he assumed the child lived. Konoha if he remembared correctly.

" _Alright then, first order of buissness is to find this 'Konoha' place."_ Robin thought, as he then noticed a satchel lying on the ground nearby.

Seeing no one else around. Robin decided to investigate the bags contents.

After rummaging through the bag. Robin was quite shocked at what he found. Inside were four books that all had differing colours and markings that resembled a lightning bolt, a small flame, a slash of wind and a dark void.

Robin noted quickly that these were the Tomes that he commanly used in battle back with the Shepard's, but he was confused about there also being a Dark magic Tome. He'd never used that type of magic while fighting before.

Robin also found a blade lying next to the bag when he reached it. The blade in question resembled a lightning bolt with it's zig-zag like design.

He quickly realized that this was a Levin Sword. A blade that he used commonly throughout the battles against Walhart and Validar and it had ended up being his weapon of choice as those battles went on.

The final contents of the bag had been a scroll and a note. Robin decided to examine the scroll first.

After unfolding it, Robin found what he assumed was a map of the continent. However there was one big problem with the map.

" _What language is this?_ "

Robin couldn't read it.

Sure he could make out the large symbols that he assumed were meant to be large villages but other then that he couldn't understand anything on the map.

Until he noticed a small red circle located near the symbol that resembled a leaf.

Inside the circle was a small bit of text that read. 'You are here!'

" _Well that's good to know._ " Robin thought as he turned his attention to the note.

On it was a simple message.

" _ **Just some stuff to help you out. Good luck Tactician!**_ "

He assumed that had written it as he noticed that the bag had one final item in it.

It was a book that had a mostly blank title, but did have a small blurb of writing at the bottom.

'Language Helper' it read.

Deciding to pocket the book for now, he placed the Tomes and book back into the satchel and put the Levin Sword into the sheath he had hidden in the back of his cloak.

He looked towards the map and judged that the symbol that resembled a leaf seemed to be the best place to go to first. With this in mind he started heading east.

* * *

As he walked through the forest of the land. Robin eventfully grew bored of the wildlife and began to read the book in his satchel.

The book was basicly a guide to learning the language that he assumed the people of this world used. With this in mind Robin did his best to memorize the basic words and other commonly used words to keep himself from sounding like a fool whenever he did encounter another human being.

Memorizing the words wasn't really a challenge for Robin. He just hoped that when he did have to talk to other people that he wouldn't mess up and use his regular language.

Robin decided to take a short break from his walk as he sat down at a tree and pulled out the map from the satchel.

Ever since leaving the small river. He'd been marking the map with a pencil he kept in his cloak that thankfully still worked.

He noted that he had almost arrived at the leaf symbol and should be able to make it there soon.

While resting. Robin noticed something that he hadn't quite expected.

" _It's gone!_ " He thought as he stared at his right hand.

This hand used to bare a mark known as the Mark of Grima, something that Robin had assumed was Grimas version of the Mark of Naga that Chrom and Lucina had.

Seeing that the mark was gone was a relief for the Tactician, hoping that this meant he was truly free from the Fell Dragon.

After resting up, Robin quickly departed from the tree and continued moving through the forest.

It took about half an hour before Robin set his eyes on the entrance of a village. That from what he could tell was located right where the leaf symbol on his map was.

He noticed that there seemed to be a guard post located right at the side of the gate.

" _That could cause a problem._ " Robin thought. Until he noticed that the post seemed to be empty at the moment. " _Wow. Aren't i the lucky one._ "

And so he casually walked through the gate and into the villiage. While he did find it odd that the gate was unguarded, he wrote it off as a changing of the guard or something like that.

However Robin was faced with a new problem as he ventured through the village.

He had no idea what to do now.

Sure he knew he had to figure out where this 'Konoha' place was, but that was the problem. He had next to no idea where the place was.

Maybe it would of been smarter to ask the figure for directions.

Hell the being could of atleast given him an idea of where it was on the map.

For a being he assumed was divine, it really didn't seem very smart.

He had a sudden headache after that thought.

As Robin walked through the villiage. He couldn't help but notice that some kind of preperations were being made. Was some kind of event taking place soon?

Robin proceeded to ignore it however. He'd rather finish the task given to him as quickly as possible so that he could return home.

Home...he pondered how everyone was doing. Was Cordelia doing alright? Were the children well? Was Chrom managing as the Exalt?

Robin shook his head. This was no time to be getting homesick.

He walked through the many roads of the villiage until he noticed a small path going out the side of the villiage and into the woods.

Being the curious Tactician that he was he decided to venture down the path and see what was on the other end of it.

Robin found himself in a small field once reaching the end of the path.

And in said field was a sleeping young boy.

" _Why does this give me a strange sense of deja vu?_ " Robin pondered as he walked towards the boy.

The boy in question was wearing a white shirt that looked to be abit torn and some black pants.

The boy had spikey blond hair and seemed to have two sets of markings on his cheeks that resembled whiskers.

Robin pondered on wheather he should wake the boy up. But decided against it and instead sat down at the base of a nearby tree and continued to read the language book.

It was quite peaceful siting in the field for an hour as Robin noticed the sun begin to set while he continued reading. The boy continued to sleep through the hour.

Robin thought about why the child would be lying asleep in a field all alone as he decided to try to question the boy about it once he awakened.

* * *

It was another hour till the boy finally began to wake up. The sun had long since set at this point.

Noticing that the boy was begining to wake up. Robin closed the book and began to move over to the blond boy.

As the boys eyes began to open. Robin took note of their clear blue colour. The boy quickly saw him as a fearful look consumed the boys face.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know." Robin said as he reached his hand out towards the boy. Mimicing the actions that Chrom had done when they'd first met.

"Nani? (What?)" Damnit he'd already forgotten the fact that this world had a different language as Robin quickly opened the book to find the translation of what he wanted to say.

"Watashi ga iitakatta mōshiwakearimasenga, anata ga shitte iru jimen ni, sonogo hirune o suru ni wa yoi basho ga arimashita (Sorry, what i wanted to say was, there are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know.)" Robin said hoping that came out right. While many would call him a smart man languages were still tricky, good thing he had this language book for moments like this.

The boy seemed to understand him as he looked towards the man with a curious look.

"Anatahadare? (Who are you?)" The boy questioned as Robin checked the book to find out what the boy had said. After finding the word and what he wanted to say, he turned back to the boy.

"Watashi wa tanjun'na sōkō senjutsu-kadesu. (I'm just a simple traveling Tactician)" The boys eyes seemed to light up in childish curiosity after he said that.

"Senjutsu wa nanidesu ka? (What's a Tactician?)" The boy question as he lay on the ground.

Robin however decided not to answer that question as he once again reached his hand out.

"Koko ni. (Here.)" The boy seemed to understand as he grabbed Robins hand as he helped the boy up.

Robin once again looked through the book to find the most basic way he could ask the boy his question.

"Doko no oya ga arimasu ka? (Where are parents?)" Robin questioned.

He slowly regreted asking as the boys face sadden and looked at the ground.

"Motte imasen. (I don't have any.)"

Once finding what the boy said in the book. Robin gained a sadden look of his own as he now found out the boy was an orphan.

"Dare ga sewa o shimasu ka? (Who takes care?)" Robin asked as he kneeled down next to the boy.

"Jiji" The boy said simply.

Robin gave a confused look at that as he skimed through the language book.

"Jiji wa daredesu ka? (Who is Jiji?)" Robin questioned as the boy looked back up at him.

"The Hokage" The boy answered quickly.

The Hokage? That sounded important. Perhaps that was the name of the villiages leader?

Robin quickly decided that he should meet this 'Hokage' as he checked the book in order to ask his next question.

"Anata wa kono hokage o miru tame ni watashi o toru koto ga dekimasu ka? (Could you take me to see this Hokage?)" Robin questioned as the boy gave a quick shrug.

"Tashikani" The boy said before asking Robin one more question "Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka? Kōzan Naruto! (What's your name? Mines Naruto!)"

Did the boy just say Naruto? Robin quickly skimed through the language book to find out what the boy had said and slowly smiled afterwards.

"Anata no sei uzumaki wa arimasu ka? (Is your last name Uzumaki?)" The boy slowly nodded fearfully at that, but Robin simply smiled and quickly found what he wanted to say from the book. "Watashi wa Robin, Naruto."

Naruto's fearful look vanished in an instant and was replaced with a grin.

"Hajimemashite Robin wa, ikimashou! (Nice to meet you Robin, Let's go!)" Naruto was about to run off until he turned back to Robin "Um Robin-San?" Robin looked towards the boy in confusion partly because of the strange word he'd placed at the end of his name. "Tomodachi ni naremasu ka? (Can we be friends?)"

After checking the book for what seemed like the hundred time Robin smiled and gave the boy his answer.

"Tashika ni, Naruto. Watashi wa anata no yūjin ni narudarou. (Sure, Naruto. I'll be your friend)"

Naruto's face was filled with a large smile as he grabbed Robins hand and began dragging him towards where he assumed the Hokage was.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure. Was currently doing battle with his most hated enemy.

Paperwork.

The dreaded pieces of paper were the bane of practicly every Kage throughout their days in the seat and Hiruzen was no different.

How some of the other Kage were able to deal with the monsters that had taken the form of paper was beyond him.

A sudden knock at the door allowed him to take his mind off his hated enemy.

"Yes, come in."

After he said that. The door was quickly barraled through by a young blond haired boy that he knew as Naruto Uzumaki and a man he was unfremiller with that had white hair and wore a black cloak with golden outlines.

Hiruzen became slightly on guard at the sight of the unknown male.

"Jiji, meet Robin! He's my new friend and he wanted to meet you!" Naruto quickly shouted out at the old man as Hiruzen observed the white haired male.

"Hmmm is that so Naruto? Alright then Robin what did you wish to see me for?"

The white haired male quickly skimed through the book he was holding before answering.

"Ah yes, let's see...well first off this is Konoha correct?"

Hiruzen gave a confused look at that. This was going to be one of those weird encouters wasn't it?

* * *

 **Authours notes.**

 **So yeah ending it off there for now cause i'm feeling somewhat evil.**

 **Updates won't be this fast normally. The only reason this was a fast update was because i wanted to add abit more meat to this for now.**

 **Depending on how my insperation feels this might get another quick update, but who knows? It all depends on how quickly i wanna pump this out at the same time.**

 **I can assure everyone that likes this idea so far that chapters will get longer from here on out, these were only shortish since I don't like having a long beginning.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night dear reader.**

 **Hopefully Google translate didn't completely screw me over with those translations.**

 **Edit: Fixed up some of the grammar issues.**


	3. Meeting

**Well seems that a couple people are liking this idea. So here** **' s chapter 2 everyone.**

 **Please remembar that all Japanease used in this story is obtained through google translate.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting.**

* * *

Robin mentally sighed as he watched the old man infront of him.

From what Naruto had told him. This was the Hokage, the closest thing to a king in this villiage.

Robin couldn't help but feel nervous as he observed the old man. Dispite his age the man radiated power.

"Hai, anata wa Konoha ni ari. (Yes, you are in Konoha.)" The old man said as he watched Robins movements. "Anata ga ki ni shinai baai wa, watashi ga tazunemasu. Anatahadare? (If you don't mind me asking. Who are you?)"

Robin quickly skimed through the language book before answering. He was begining to think this would become a common occurance at this rate.

"Watashi wa Robin, A Senjutsu-kadesu. (I am Robin, A Tactician.)"

The Hokage stroked his chin as he seemed to be pondering his next question.

"Dono yōna koto wa koko ni anata no mokutekidesu. Robin? (What is your purpose here. Robin?)

After finding what the old man said in the language book. Robin took a moment to ponder how he should answer this question.

He couldn't simply say he was sent here by a white figure to help a boy save this world.

A lightbulb went off in his head as he found his answer.

"Watashi wa furuku kara no yūjin no rikuesuto ni ōjite koko ni imasu yo. (I'm here on the request of an old friend.)" Robin said as he considered his next words carefully.

The Hokage seemed to buy that statement as the old man nodded.

"Karera wa watashi ga Naruto Uzumaki shōnen no sewa o shitakattadesu. (They wanted me to take care of a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.)"

The young boy in question looked up in surprise at that statement. The old man seemed skeptical however.

"Soshite, dare ga kono furui yūjin ga aru kamo shiremasen ka? (And who might this old friend be?)" The Hokage questioned.

Some people would probably be sweating bullets at this point while they tried to come up with their perfect lie.

Robin was not one of those people.

"Mā, sore wa hontōni watashi no yūjinde wa arimasen. (Well, they aren't really a friend of mine.)" The Hokage waited sliently for him to continue. "Chijin no yōna yori. (More like an acquaintance.)" Robin took a deep breath as he considered his next words very carefully.

"Karera wa, shōnen ga sewanin o hitsuyō to kanjitashi, kare wa sore o jibun jishin o okonau koto ga dekinakattanode, kare wa sore o okonau tame ni watashi ni tazunemashita. (They felt the boy needed a caretaker and since he couldn't do it himself, he asked me to do it.)" Praise the gods for this language book!

Hiruzen was still somewhat skeptical as he continued his observation of the white haired man. While he could deduce that the man hadn't been lying, he still couldn't fully trust this stranger.

Naruto in the meanwhile, was almost bursting with excitement. His new friend had come to the villiage to take care of him? Like a parent or an older brother would? This sounded like a dream come true!

Robin kept a calm appearence on the outside but on the inside he was sweating bullets. If this didn't work then how was he going to fulfill the white beings request? Hell if he failed already then how was he going to return home?

"Robin-san." The Hokage said slowly as he stared at the white haired Tactician. "Anata wa sudeni nobeta mono igai no ta no ito o, motte imasu ka? (Do you have any other intentions, other than what you've already said?)"

"Īe. (No.)" Robin uttered quickly.

"Jā. (Well then.)" Hiruzen said slowly as he looked towards the youngest person in the room. "Dono yō ni Robin-san ga anata no atarashī sewanin, Naruto o mo motte iru koto ni tsuite kanjideshou ka? (How would you feel about having Robin-san be your new caretaker, Naruto?)"

Naruto was abit taken aback at the question at first. But his face quickly obtained a large smile.

"Watashi wa jiji koto o daisukidesu! (I'd love that Jiji!)"

"Soshite, sore wa ochitsuite imasu. (Then it's settled)" Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Tanjun ni, Robin-san ga kore ni shomei shimasu. (Simply sign this, Robin-san)"

Robin found himself to be somewhat shocked at this outcome.

" _It was that easy?_ "

* * *

Robin and Naruto slowly walked out of the Hokages building and both had differing thoughts in their minds.

Robin was currently considering what he was meant to do now. He'd found Konoha, he'd found Naruto Uzumaki and was now the boys guardian. So now what?

The Hokage had also been kind enough to give him some money, which he found out was called Ryo in this world.

While Robin was thinking about what his next plan of action was. Naruto had other things on his mind.

While the boy was overjoyed about having someone to take care of him. He was currently very hungry.

He quickly tugged on Robins coat.

"Robin. Wareware wa ikutsu ka no Rāmen o eru koto ga dekimasu ka? (Robin. Can we get some Ramen?)" The young boy questioned.

Robin quickly glanced through the book he seemed to always be holding. Naruto somewhat wondered why the white haired man did that all the time.

Robin noticed that it seemed to be getting dark as the sun was slowly setting.

"Tabun betsu no jikan. Naruto wa sore ga kōhan ni subete no nochi ni natte kimashita. (Maybe another time. Naruto it's getting late after all.)"

The boys face saddened abit. But he still nodded as he grabbed the Tacticians hand.

"Watashi wa, watashi no basho ni anata o shōkai shimasu. Īkagen'ni shite! (I'll show you to my place then. Come on!)" Naruto said as he began to drag Robin towards his residence.

Hiruzen watched the pair as Robin was dragged off by the young blond.

He didn't fully know if he'd made the right choice by making this white haired stranger the boys guardian, but it was to late to go back on the decision now.

His gut had told him to believe in the stranger however and his gut was usually right about things.

As he turned back to the dreaded paperwork. A smile graced his lips.

Hopefully having this person in his life would help Naruto for the better.

* * *

"Koredesu! (This is it!)" Naruto said as they arrived at a small apartment.

As they made their way into Naruto's little room. Robin placed his satchel on a small desk and unloaded it's contents before asking Naruto a quick question.

"Naruto. Basurūmu ni wa doko ni arimasu ka? (Naruto. Where's the bathroom?)"

"Tada, asoko (Just over there.)" Naruto said as he pointed towards the bathroom.

After Robin went to the bathroom. Naruto went over and picked up one of the books that was in Robins satchel.

After looking through it for about a minute Naruto had one basic thought about the book.

This book was weird.

As Robin exited the bathroom. Naruto quickly asked him a question.

"Robin. Kono Moto wa nanidesu ka (Robin. What's this book about?)"

Robin quickly glanced at the book in question and then proceeded to check the language book.

"Ā, sore wa watashi no tōmuzu no hitotsudesu. (Ah, that's one of my Tomes.)" He answered as he observed Naruto attempting to read the Tome in question. "Karera no kodai no gengo de kaka remashita. Watashi wa dono yō ni shitai baai wa, sore o yomu tame ni anata o oshieru koto ga dekimasu. Naruto. (Their written in an ancient language. I could teach you how to read it if you want. Naruto.)"

Naruto's face lit up with excitement at that "Sō shite kudasai! (Yes please!)"

"Haha, Yoshi. Watashi wa ashita dono yō ni o oshie shimashou. (Alright. I'll teach you how tommorrow)" Robin said as he sat down on a chair.

"Anata wa dono yō ni amarini mo senjutsu-kadearu koto o oshiete moraemasu ka? (Could you teach me how to be a Tactician too?)" The boy said with a voice full of excitement.

Robin became somewhat shocked after finding out what Naruto said. Other then his daughter Morgan, no one had really asked him to teach them how to be a Tactician.

Robin smiled as he decided his answer.

"Mochiron, watashi wa anata o oshiete agemasu! Naruto (Of course I'll teach you! Naruto.)"

* * *

 **Authours note.**

 **Another short chapter. This'll hopefully be the second last chapter that the dialogue will be written in japanese for.**

 **I've decided that some other Fire Emblem characters will pop up later on. But i'm going to keep it to mostly just being some of the children characters from awakening.**

 **Anyway what do you guys think of this story? I don't wanna sound desperate but i would like some feedback on this story and how i can improve it.**

 **But that's enough from me, have a good day/night dear reader.**

 **Edit: Derp forgot the line breaks.**

 **Second Edit: Fixed up some small errors.**


	4. Developing

**Good news everyone. No more japanese! (unless you count Jutsu names.)**

 **Plus a really fast update! Originally I was gonna save this chapter for next week but then I thought nah I'll give em something extra for this week.**

 **But with good news comes bad news. Oh wait there is no bad news yay!**

 **Chapter 3: Developing.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Robin arrived in Konoha and began looking after Naruto Uzumaki.

By this point the Tactician no longer needed the language book. He'd been able to memorize most of the language by this point.

Adapting to this new culture however, wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

He still didn't understand the purpose of things like the honorifics that people placed at the end of others names. Robin would of just plainly ignored them if it weren't considered disrespectful by some, and there was also the fact that Naruto had started refering to him as 'Robin-nii'

The people of the villiage...he found them somewhat strange.

He had continusly noticed them glaring at Naruto whenever he'd taken the boy out for food, and they occassionly would say things under their breath.

Naruto seemed to just ignore the glares. But that didn't make Robin feel any better about them.

He should probably ask the Hokage about it later.

Speaking of Naruto.

Trying to teach the boy how to read the Tomes turned out to be much harder then Robin anticipated. Naruto wasn't a fast learner either so that made things somewhat harder.

The boy had some knack for strategy atleast. When Robin had found a game that was similer to Chess, he had a game of it with Naruto and the boy was atleast smart enough to try and set up traps...on the fourth game.

But those weren't the only developments with Naruto.

Robin had unwillingly given the boy a sweet tooth that could rival his old comrade Gaius.

*Flashback*

 _It was early in the morning as Robin continued snoozing, his coat was currently placed on a nearby desk while he slept._

 _Naruto stumbled through the apartment room having just woken up and noticed the coat lying on the desk._

 _The boy slowly went toward it as he pondered something._

" _Robin-nii almost never has his coat off. I wonder what he keeps in it!" The boy thought as started rummaging through the coats pockets._

 _After looking through all the coat pockets. Naruto found two things of interest._

 _The first was a small deck of cards that had pictures of people on them._

 _The other thing of interest was a small object wrapped in some form of paper._

 _Curious, Naruto quickly unwrapped the paper to find a small ball shaped object._

 _It somewhat resembled one of those things he'd seen parents buy for their kids to eat._

 _Naruto decided to eat the thing after a moment of thought. Completely forgetting that it was Robins._

 _And so the small ball thing went down his mouth._

 _And Naruto could of sworn that he'd fallen in love._

 _Whatever it was tasted wonderful! It was almost as good as Ramen!_

" _Naruto, what are you doing?"_

 _Turning around. Naruto spotted his caretaker sitting up awake._

" _Hehe, Morning Robin-nii!"_

*Flashback end*

* * *

And that was how Naruto obtained a love for candy.

The more interesting thing to Robin from that moment in time however, had been the cards.

While he had been confused about the candy and cards being in his coat. He figured that it had something to do with the white being.

The cards were known as Einherjar and they contained the spirits of some of the legendary heros of his world.

Their was Prince Marth the Hero King, Ephraim the Restoration King, Ike the Radiant Hero and the list goes on.

On one lone night after he thought Naruto went to sleep he decided to test one of the cards to see if they still worked.

*Flashback*

 _Robin picked up a random card from the deck of Einherjar and began channeling power into it._

 _While he thought his current charge was asleep the boy was acutally quietly watching from the door way to his room._

" _Hero of the past, i summon thee. Come forth and assist me!" Robin called as he threw the card down. A blue portal appeared slowly after the card landed._

 _For a moment nothing happened. Until a figure began to materialize within the circle._

 _A women with dark green hair that was styled into a long ponytail appeared, she was wearing an outfit that was similer to a kimono and a brown coat. She also had two swords sheathed behind her back._

 _The women briefly looked around before noticing the white haired Tactician._

" _Oh Robin long time no see!" The women said as she smiled toward the man that summoned her. "Any luck with regaining your memories?"_

 _Robin smiled. While the Einherjar were merely phantoms that were mainly summoned to do battle. They still acted like people and seemed to keep the memories that they obtained while summoned._

 _Robin himself had spoken to basically each and every Einherjar whenever they obtained them in the Outrealms. This one in particular he spoke with many times._

" _Haha. Sort of Lyndis." He answered and was about to continue until both he and the now named Lyndis heard the sound of a door open._

" _Woah!" The loud voice of his blond charge sounded out. "Where did she come from Robin-nii!?" The boy questioned as he pointed at the women in question._

 _Robin felt like face palming. He'd hoped to do this while the boy was asleep so that there wouldn't be to much noise._

" _Naruto keep it down. People are trying to sleep." Robin said as silently as he could._

 _Naruto quickly got the idea and covered his mouth._

" _Hmmm who's this Robin?" Lyndis questioned as she looked at the blond child._

" _*Sigh* Lyndis this is Naruto, Naruto this is Lyndis." Robin said quickly as he turned to the blond in question. "You should be asleep right now Naruto. You have the academy in the morning remembar?"_

" _Awww can't i stay up a little longer Robin-nii?"_

" _Hehe. He's kinda cute Robin." Lyndis said as she knelt down to get a better look at the blonds face. "These birthmarks are pretty unique too!"_

 _The boy blushed slightly after he was called cute._

 _This caused Robin to notice something he found strange._

" _You can understand her?" Robin questioned as Naruto looked at him strangely._

" _Yeah! Why wouldn't I be able to understand her?"_

 _Robin found this fact odd. To him Lyndis was speaking the same language as anyone from his original world would speak._

 _Maybe this had something to do with her being an Einherjar?_

 _Oh well, that'd be something to test at a later date._

" _Anyway. It's getting late Naruto, off to bed now." Robin said as Naruto became somewhat saddened._

" _Will I be able to talk to the pretty lady tomorrow?" The blond questioned while pointing at Lyndis._

 _Robin found the request somewhat odd but still decided that there shouldn't be a problem with summoning Lyndis again tomorrow._

" _Sure Naruto, you can talk to Lyndis tomorrow."_

 _The boy seemed to become somewhat overjoyed for some reason after hearing that as he ran back to his room._

 _Robin turned back to Lyndis as she was now standing up again._

" _It was nice seeing you again Lyndis." Robin spoke slowly as he watched the women in question._

" _Mhm. It was good seeing you aswell Robin!" She said as she slowly looked at the door that Naruto had gone through. "It was nice meeting Naruto aswell."_

" _Well i guess I'll see you again tomorrow since Naruto wants to see you again." Robin said as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey Lyndis."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Would you be willing to teach Naruto how to use a Sword?"_

 _Lyndis was slightly taken aback by the question as she considered it._

" _Hmmmm, I don't see why not. Sure I'll teach him" She responded with a smile._

 _Robin smiled before he starting feeling sleepy. Summoning the Einherjar had always somewhat drained him of his energy._

" _Well I'll see you tomorrow Lyndis. Goodbye for now." Robin said as he slowly fell over and let his consciousness fade._

 _Lyndis in the meanwhile faded from vision. Only the card with the picture of her remaining._

*Flashback end*

* * *

Robin smiled at the memories as of the past two weeks as he walked down the street toward his current destination.

Lyndis or Lyn as she profered to be called, had been a wonderful teacher for Naruto. Sure Naruto had been slightly disappointed that they only used wooden Swords for the time being.

The process of summoning her seemed to become more draining then it had in his original world, maybe it had something to do with a difference in energy or something?

He put his thoughts behind him as he arrived at his destination.

The Konoha Ninja Academy.

Ninja or Shinobi as some of them liked to be called, were basicly Mercenaries that worked for a certain villiage from what Robin could tell. What made them different from the Assassins or Mercenaries from his world was the fact that they used some kind of energy known as Chakra.

Robin personally didn't know much about Chakra other then the fact that the Shinobi used it to use the techniques they called Jutsu.

Jutsu were basicly this worlds version of Magic from what Robin could tell.

The Shinobi were trained at their villiages academy starting at the earliest age of six and would then spend up to atleast six years in the academy.

The Shinobi in training could graduate starting from the age of ten from what Robin had read. The Shinobi hopefuls could formaly take the graduation exam from any age until it was deemed a bad idea based off psych profiles of people like Kakashi Hatake or Itachi Uchiha.

Once a Shinobi graduates they are considered a Genin and are placed in a to a team of three under a Jonin Sensei.

Once the Genin are deemed ready by their Sensei they are allowed to take part in the Chunin Exams. Where they have the chance to become a Chunin.

Afterwords depending on the Shinobis skills and work record they can be promoted to Jonin or even become a member of the Anbu Black Ops.

All Ninjas take orders from their villiages Kage, who is consider the strongest person in the villiage.

But enough about that. You must be wondering why Robin is now standing infront of the Ninja Academy.

And you would find your answer very quickly after looking at the front of the building.

Written in big orange letters were the words. "NARUTO UZUMAKI RULES!."

Robin proceeded to sigh as a small blond ran straight into him while being chased by a tanned man with his hair in a high ponytail and had a scar running arcross his nose and wearing the standred Chunin flak jacket.

Robin looked down at the blond as the blond in question rised his head upwards to look at the Tactician.

"Oh...Hai Robin-nii!" The boy said in both joy and brief fear as he looked at the Tacticians shadowed face.

"Naruto." Robin said slowly as he reached down to pat the boys head. "Please explain why I have to keep coming here to clean up your mess?"

If there was one thing Robin hated about his new charge it was the fact that the boy loved pranks.

Sure there was nothing wrong with a good prank in Robins eyes.

But when you did them almost everyday of the week and forced him to have to come help clean up the mess.

Then he had a problem with pranks.

* * *

 **Authours Notes.**

 **Mostly just more development for this chapter.**

 **Now about the Einherjar since someone might complain about their useage.**

 **I don't fully know if this is how an Einherjar works but in terms of how I plan to use them, it makes sense in my head.**

 **Don't worry about me using every single Einherjar by the way, I'll only be using the ones that are obtained through awakenings DLC chapters. (Otherwise that's like 126 different Fire Emblem Characters i could use)**

 **They'll mostly be used as another method to teach Naruto things that Robin can't in theory. Sure Robin could probably teach Naruto things like swordsmenship on his own but why do that when you have access to some of the greatest swordsmen or swordswomen in your worlds history.**

 **The limits of the Einherjar will be explored more in future chapters but for now I think I've explained them well enough for now.**

 **Anyway enjoy dear readers and have a good day/night. Please leave a review if you have the time.**

 **Edit: Fixed up some grammar mistakes and slightly edited Lyn's description to mention her ponytail.**


	5. Training Begins

**Jesus I just can** **'t stop writing this story. I've fallen in love with this idea so much that i just can't stop writing it.**

 **So yeah another really fast update aswell, can i even still call this a side project at this point.**

 **But honestly last chapter felt way to rushed even for my own standards so to make it up to you guys here's a chapter that is (hopefully) much better!**

 **Here** **'s chapter four and as far as things go this should be the second or third last chapter before Naruto becomes a Ninja.**

 **Chapter 4: Training begins.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat outside the academy classroom, while Iruka chatted with Robin over his latest masterpiece.

What was wrong with repainting a couple classrooms and writing how awesome he was on the front of the academy anyway?

Sure he may have also stolen some candy from the other kids. But they didn't deserve the greatness of sugar!

He couldn't wait to finally get out of the academy today, sure he learned how to be a Ninja there and once he became a Ninja he'd be one step closer to his dream. But it could be sooooo boring here!

He heard the door begin to open as he turned to see Robin come out of the classroom.

"Ah, Naruto." Robin said as he turned to the boy. "Iruka has agreed to let this one slide as long as you start cleaning it up now. Ok?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Alright then. Now I'm off, I have to arrange something for this afternoon."

Naruto's face lit up at that.

"What are you arranging. Robin-nii?"

Robin slowly patted the boys head as he began to walk off.

"Don't worry about it for now Naruto." He said as he departed.

Naruto watched his caretakers departing form until a bucket was placed infront of him.

"Alright Naruto. Start cleaning you have until the end of the day to get it done." His Sensei said through the doorway.

* * *

Robin somewhat felt sorry for his charge as he left the academy but decided that the punishment was for the best. Maybe it'd somewhat lessen the amount of pranks the boy did.

He sighed as he pondered how he'd be able to continue handling this lifestyle.

For now he'd head back to the apartment and relex, things were gonna be hectic enough when Naruto got home.

He layed down on the small couch in the apartment. The couch was also what he would normally use as his bed throughout the last two weeks.

He slowly looked up at the roof as he pulled the deck of Einherjar out of his coat's pocket.

He pondered how the rest of them could be of use.

Lyndis had already agreed to assist in teaching Naruto Swordsmenship. But what could the others be of use for?

Robin thought over what he was already teaching Naruto. He was trying to help the boy learn to read the ancient language of the Tomes and he was doing a fine enough job teaching the boy strategy.

Alot of the Einherjar in his posession were of royal descent, he noted as he looked at each of them.

He skipped over Roy, Alm, Leif and Seliph while the four were heroes of their generations. They all seemed somewhat young too be teaching, the same applied to Celica and Est.

That left Prince Marth, Micaiah, Ike, Ephraim, Eirika, Elincia, Catria and Palla of the whitewings, Eldigan and Katarina.

Robin decided to reconsider Est as he looked at the cards showing the other two whitewings. While teaching Naruto something to do with Pegasus's would most likely be pointless. Perhaps they could teach him something related to teamwork.

He stored their cards away for future consideration as he looked at some of the others.

He took away the cards of Prince Marth and Eldigan. While Marth was the Hero King of Ylisse's history, he didn't fully know if the man would make a good teacher, and his knowledge of Eldigan was by far the most limited out of all the Einherjar.

He placed Eirika and Elincia into the maybe pile. The two had become queens in their life times, but he wasn't completely sure if they would be of any use from a teaching perspective. He'd have to summon them later to check.

Ike went in to the likely pile. The man had led an entire band of mercenaries and two different armies in his life time before leaving his home country to explore the world.

Sure most of these people had led armies. But hell Ike seemed like a born leader based off the records that he'd read in his original world. Maybe having the Einherjar train Naruto could be a good idea.

He wanted to rule out Katarina since she was basicly another Tactician so he should of been able to teach Naruto anything that she could offer. However Robin decided not to completely rule her out just incase she did have something different to offer compared to him. He placed her in the maybe pile.

Finally there was Micaiah. Robin was slightly unsure if she had much to offer since she was a magic user and in theory Naruto wouldn't need magic due to the existance of Jutsu.

But then Robin gave it some extra thought. While Naruto did have access to Jutsu. They were limited by Chakra and hand seals, while magic simply needed a Tome and teaching Naruto how to read them hadn't been easy so far.

Perhaps that was due to the fact that Robin didn't truely remembar how he himself learnt to read it.

With those thoughts out of the way he placed Micaiah's card in the maybe pile.

Ephraim was a similier case to Ike. The only real difference was Ephraim was a royal and didn't lead a band of Mercenaries. Robin put him in the maybes.

And thus Robin sat up to observe the piles.

He'd placed Marth, Alm, Celica, Eldigan, Seliph, Leif and Roy in the no pile.

The Whitewings, Eirika, Ephraim, Micaiah, Elincia and Katarina made up the maybe pile.

And finally Ike was the sole card in the yes pile.

So at the moment he had fully decided on two Einherjar that could assist in Naruto's training and eight that could possibly be of use.

Robin sighed as he lay back down.

At this rate it'd probably be years before he got to return home.

With that thought in mind, his mind began to think back to his friends and family that he'd made during his time with the Shepherds.

Robin quickly snapped himself out of those thoughts. Was getting home sick always this easy?

He looked towards the small clock in the apartment as he noted that he wouldn't have to return to the academy to pick Naruto up for another four hours.

It was then that he decided that he needed a better area for Naruto's training, the apartment had been fine for stuff like strategy and trying to teach Naruto how to read the Tomes. But when it came to the stuff he was hoping the Einherjar could teach the boy. He'd need a bigger location.

If he remembared right from his own research. The villiage had training grounds for it's Shinobi.

Maybe the Hokage could give him permission to use one with Naruto.

Robin slowly got up from the couch as pocketed the Einherjar cards.

It was time to have a chat with the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he sat in the classroom. It'd been about two hours since he'd had to start cleaning up the mess his latest prank had made.

After finishing he been told to simply told to return to class, and now we have Naruto sitting in his sit bored out of his mind.

He honestly didn't see any point in some of these lessons. What did learning about things like math and history have to do with being a ninja?

As his boredom grew he decided to just take a nap until he remembared something.

" _Naruto, what's your dream?" Robin had asked him on a walk back to the apartment after a day at the academy._

" _My dream? I wanna be the Hokage Robin-nii!" The boy had responded quite eagerly._

" _Hmmm. Then you shouldn't ignore the things they teach you in the academy." Robin said as they past a corner. "If you were to become the Hokage then you'd effectly be leading the entire villiage Naruto. I'd assume only a knowledgeable person would even be considered for such a role."_

" _But Robin-nii the stuff they teach in the academy is boring!"_

 _Robin chuckled softly after hearing that._

" _I had a friend that thought like that, Naruto" He said slowly in a somewhat saddened voice. "He was to be crowned the king of his country. But he was a warrior at heart. Watching him try to learn about things related to his role as Exalt were probably some of the funniest things i've seen. But he continued through with it because he knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to keep his kingdom standing."_

 _Naruto looked somewhat confused after hearing that explaination._

" _Sorry i guess I didn't explain it well enough." Robin said as he put his hand on his chin. "Let's just say that you shouldn't neglect your teachings, especially if you plan on one day leading this villiage. Naruto"_

Naruto mentally sighed as he remembared that and retrained his focus on the black board.

* * *

"Come in!"

Robin slowly walked through the door to the Hokages office after hearing that as he once again layed his gaze onto the old man.

"Ah, Robin-san! What brings you here?" The robed old man asked as he gave the Tactician a smile.

Robin didn't really understand why the old man chose to smile at him, this was only their second time talking.

"Hokage...sama, i'd like to ask if I could possibly use one of your training fields."

Hiruzen pondered this as he watched the Tactician. "Hmmm, what for?"

"I'd like to assist Naruto somewhat with his training and what I have in mind would require a training field."

Hiruzen once again pondered the request as he stared at the paperwork on his desk.

"Hmmmm, Ok I'll allow it but on one condition!" The old man said as Robin slowly nodded. "How are you with things like politics?"

Robin was taken a back by that question. "I'm fairly knowledgeable with them." He answered, he'd had to help Chrom with politics all the time.

"Well then in exchange for allowing you to use training field six, you have to come in atleast twice a week and do my paperwork for me!" Hiruzen stated.

Robin blinked, that was it? He'd been expecting something more then that.

"Alright." Robin said as he bowed to the villiage leader. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I'll be on my way then." Robin was about to depart until he remembared something. "Hokage-sama."

"Hmmm Yes?" The old man responded.

"Why do the Villiagers glare at Naruto all the time?"

Hiruzen let a sigh escape his mouth. He'd been hoping to avoid speaking about this.

"Well you see." He started. "It's because of an incident that happened seven years ago on October tenth."

* * *

Naruto let out a cry of joy when he finally got out of the academy building and found his white haired caretaker outside the gate of the academy.

"Robin-nii!" He said as ran up to give the man a hug. "So what was that thing you said you had planned!?" The boy questioned with excitement clear in his voice.

Robin chuckled as he motioned for the boy to follow him. "No spoliers Naruto. You'll find out when we get there."

And so they set off toward the Training Field that Hiruzen had given Robin the permission to use.

Training Field six was a fairly simple area. It was basicly a clearing surronded by trees, in Robin's eyes it was perfect for what he had planned.

"So what are we doing here Robin-nii?" The blonde asked as the Tactician moved to the centre of the field.

"Your about to find out Naruto." The white haired man said as he placed a card on the ground and soon after a blue circle appeared on the ground.

Shortly after a figure materialized in the circle that the blonde recognized as the nice women from that one night, named Lyndis.

She was still wearing the same attire from that night and still had her long green hair in a long ponytail.

Lyndis smiled once she noticed the pair. "Ah, Robin! Naruto! It's good to see you two again." She said as she observed the two.

"It's good to see you again Lyndis. Do you remembar my request?" Robin questioned as Lyndis proceeded to nod.

"Yes I remembar. You wanted me to teach Naruto swordsmenship."

Naruto looked up in shock after hearing that, but that shock was quickly replaced with a look of pure excitement.

"Your gonna teach me how to use a sword Lyndis? Awesome!" The boy said as he began to jump up and down in joy.

"Hehe. Yep I'm gonna teach you how to use a sword Naruto!" She responded as she turned to Robin to confirm if that was truly why he'd summoned her today.

She got her answer quickly in the form of a nod.

With the confirmation obtained. Lyndis unsheathed the two swords at her back and began to walk over to the blonde.

"Here you go Naruto." She said as she gave him a rather generic and basic looking sword. "This is an **Iron Sword** Naruto. It's the most basic sword I know of and other then a wooden sword is probably the best for a beginner."

Naruto slowly nodded as he took the blade before he began staring at the other sword Lyndis held.

"What about your sword Lyndis, does it have a name?"

"Hehe. Yep, this is the **Mani Katti!"** She said as she displayed the blade infront of Naruto. The blade itself resembled a Katana in terms of design.

"Now then Naruto. Let's start off with the basics shall we?" Lyndis said as Naruto quickly nodded in responace.

Meanwhile Robin watched from the sidelines as he saw Lyndis display the different stances, slashs, stabs and blocks to the boy.

He found this to be quite peaceful as he looked at the afternoon sky and pondered how everyone was doing back home in Ylisse.

* * *

Severa was someone that people had trouble truly understanding.

But one thing that many people did understand when it came to the girl in question.

It was that she truly did miss her father.

And now we find the girl in question standing infront of the small grave that had been made for her Father.

"Why...*sob* why'd you have to go and die again you idiot!" She called out as she freely let the tears flow out.

This had become a rather set routine for the red head. She'd generally assist her Mother with her knight duties and helped Morgan with whatever she needed and then proceeded to spend the afternoons sobbing over her Father's grave.

She'd sometimes be accompanied by some of the other kids from the future but most of them had began setting off on journeys or settling down somewhere. The only ones that had really stuck around Ylisse had been Lucina, Inigo, Owain and Cynthia.

Severa was never truly honest about her feelings dispite the fact that many people could tell and out right see that she was still grieving.

But damnit she just wanted her Father back! Even if he wasn't her true Father and was just the past version of him. He'd been the closest thing she'd ever had to a Father.

"Please...*Sniff* come back...dad." She murmured out. Somewhat hoping that some kind deity out there would grant her wish.

A sudden noise sounded out behind her as she quickly turned to a see what it was.

Laying behind her was a ball, similier to the cystal balls that a fortune teller would use and a small note.

The note simply read. 'Wish Granted.'

 **Weapon/Jutsu Section.**

 **Iron Sword:** Commonly the most basic Sword in the Fire Emblem series. Sometimes proceeding the Bronze Sword and almost always succeeded by the Steel Sword.

 **Mani Katti** : Lyn's personal Sword from Fire Emblem:Blazing Sword also known as Rekka no Ken in japan. The Sword resembles a Katana and rivals the Killer weapon series in terms of Crit chance. It's low weight allows it to be a very strong weapon in the hands of a skilled Swordsmen.

 **Authours Note.**

 **Yeah this is probably my main project at this point, I enjoy writing this and coming up with the plot line way to much to keep it as a side project.**

 **So yeah anyway, with this chapter i've set up more possible teachers (or would tutors be a more fitting title?) for Naruto. But like Robin i'm unsure who out of all the options would work the best other then Lyndis and Ike if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them.**

 **Anyway that's everyone I wanted to say. It's about time i took a break from this story and got back to work on my other projects so until next time dear reader. Have a good day/night and leave a review if you feel like it.**

 **Edit: just like the last few chapters I've fixed up all the grammar issues I could find.**


	6. Training Routine

**Decided to do one more update this week since I was editing the earlier chapters for errors.**

 **I don** **'t think I've outright stated any of the characters ages at this point. Naruto's age was hinted at last chapter but for those that hadn't noticed he's around the age of 7.**

 **Robin's age is somewhat hard to pin point since to my knowledge, awakening doesn't give a clear age for any of it's characters. But, I assume that he's somewhere in his late 20s or somewhere in his 30s.**

 **Describing Fire Emblem clothing is somewhat difficult for me personaly (not knowing much about clothing names makes it harder) so if i stuff up in my descriptions then I'm sorry.**

 **Chapter 5: Training** **Routine.**

* * *

It'd been one month since Naruto began his training in swordsmenship under Lyndis.

His life had began to go in a very set pattern. He'd wake up, eat breakfast before Robin took him to the academy. Then, once his day at the academy was done. Robin would take him to training field six and he'd continue his training with Lyndis.

After his training with Lyndis finished, they'd return home and Robin would continue teaching him things related to strategy and how to read the language in Robins Tomes.

And logicly, he'd been getting taught things at the academy.

The boy's current sword training had been what he focused on the most.

Their basic training had originally started out with simple things, such as stances, the various ways to block and even basic swinging motions.

Naruto had originally found the basics to be somewhat boring. While learning to use a sword was awesome, he did find it somewhat lame that he didn't get to do much cool stuff with it.

But then, about two weeks after he'd started the basic training. Lyndis had decided to change things up.

" _H-hit you?_ " _Naruto had questioned._

 _Lyndis nodded at him. "Mhmm, for this next stage of training your goal is to succesfully hit me with the sword Naruto!"_

 _Naruto became somewhat fearful at that. He didn't want to hurt Lyndis_

" _Don't worry Naruto." The boy turned his head towards his caretaker after he heard that. "Remember, while Lyndis is just like a normal person, she's still an Einherjar. Any damage you inflict on her will heal when she returns to her card form."_

 _Naruto somewhat settled down after being told that, while he still didn't want to hurt her, he steeled himself and hopped into a stance similar to what a knight would have, holding the_ _ **Iron Sword**_ _out infront of him._

" _Come at me whenever your ready Naruto!" Lyndis called out as the boy prepared to rush her._

He'd failed miserably so far, Lyndis had mostly just dodged his slashs and blocked with her sheathed **Mani Katti**.

Naruto was starting to think he'd never be able to hit her.

Today he was walking to the training field on his own, Robin had told him that he needed to make sure something was ready for today.

Naruto found it somewhat odd that Robin needed to set something up, was the training going to be different today?

As he step into the clearing he noticed Robin siting at the side and someone he didn't recognized.

The man had blue hair and had a green headband tied around his forehead, the man was decked out in armor that practicly covered the mans entire body. The most noticably part of the outfit to Naruto was the mans red cape that blew freely in the wind.

It was from this moment onward that Naruto began thinking capes were awesome.

The man had one more thing that Naruto noticed. A large golden blade that the man held casually over his shoulder.

Naruto found the man fairly intimidating to be perfectly honest. The mans appearance and the fact that he was just holding a weapon that looked fairly heavy with one hand over his shoulder so casually.

The man turned his head towards Robin. "This the kid?"

Robin nodded, Naruto noted that his caretaker seemed to look abit more tired then usual.

The man turned back towards Naruto. "Alright then, hey kid the names Ike. I'm guessing your Naruto?" Naruto nodded slowly as he wondered why the man was here. "I'll be training you today kiddo."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that, why wasn't Lyndis training him today?

Naruto quickly reached for the **Iron Sword** that Lyndis normally had him leave in the field, when he saw Ike lower the sword he held over his shoulder.

Only to throw it into the ground and crack his knuckles.

"No Swords today, kid." Ike said as he stared at the boy. "From what I've been told Lyndis is already handling your Sword training." Naruto nodded at that as Ike continued to speak. "And because of that, Robin wants me to help you with your hand to hand combat skills!"

Naruto somewhat wondered how this training was going to work as he observed the blue haired man.

"Alright then kiddo, why don't you show me what you got?" Ike asked as he reached his hand out and motioned for Naruto to come at him.

Naruto didn't fully know if this was going to be a very safe way of training but he guess'd that if Robin was ok with it then he should be fine right?

And that was how his pure combat training with Ike had began.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudy as he sat at the apartments table and played the game of Shogi with Robin. They'd commonly played this game at night after Naruto's training with Lyndis ended or in todays case, his training with Ike.

Naruto had some noticeable bruises and bandages covering his face and parts of his body.

Robin felt sorry for his charge, he should of known Ike wouldn't of held back.

But the boy somewhat needed a teacher that wasn't going to pull their punchs, that was partly why he thought Ike would be a suitable teacher for the boy.

The Tactician held back a small chuckle as he observed Naruto thinking over his next move.

The boy truly was improving over the last month not only in his Sword training and strategy but even in the academy.

Maybe the words he'd spoken to the boy regarding his past experience about Chrom had convinced the boy to start paying attention in class.

After Naruto finally made a move he was content with, Robin slowly moved one of his pieces.

"Checkmate." Robin said simply as Naruto comicly fell over.

"What?! But I thought i was fine!" Naruto said as he scanned the board to try and find a way out of check.

Robin let his chuckle out as he proceeded to clean up the board. "You were doing fine Naruto, now then let's move on to the Tomes before heading to bed shall we?"

Naruto nodded as the boy in question moved over to the couch and grabbed one of the Tomes they kept on the table.

Robin smiled as he finished packing up the board and observed Naruto trying to get a head start on translating the Tome on his own.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudy once again as he sat in the academy classroom listining to Iruka's lesson that related to the Third Shinobi World War.

Iruka took the yawn as a sign that the boy wasn't paying attention as the man quickly decided to question the boy just incase.

"Uzumaki! What key action during the Third Shinobi World War allowed Konoha to gain the upper hand against Iwa?"

Naruto quickly thought about the answer before actually answering.

"The destruction of the Kannabi Bridge?"

Iruka was somewhat surpirsed to hear Naruto say the correct answer.

"Y-yes Naruto, that's right.." Iruka said slowly.

Naruto was shocked at that, the boy was more use to getting the answers wrong whenever Iruka called him out.

He wasn't the only one, most of the others students were shocked as well.

"The Dobe actually got it right?" Were the thoughts of many of the other children.

* * *

Naruto once again entered training field six by himself again as he stepped into the clearing.

Robin once again sat at the side against a tree and was noticeably tired as usual.

Once again Lyndis was not present, but the man from yesterday wasn't there either.

This time there were three different people, all women and each were standing near some of the strangest horses the boy had seen.

They were pure white and each had wings oddly enough.

The first of the women had green hair that reached down to about her torso and wore white armor over a green outfit, she held a lance in one hand while she stroked one of the white horses.

The seoncd womens hair was slightly shorter then the green haired women, reaching only to her neck. The women wore less armor then green haired one and wore a blue dress. She also held a lance and was standing near one of the horses.

The final one and clearly the youngest had pink hair similar to one of the girls in his class, she wore a brestplate over a red dress and had a small **Dagger** sheathed at her side. She also wielded a lance just like the other two.

Robin slowly stood up and walked over to his charge who slowly turned his head over to his caretaker.

"Naruto, these are Palla, Catria and Est, their all sisters and membars of a group called the Whitewings." Each of the women waved when their names were said. The green haired one being Palla, The blue haired one being Catria and the youngest pink head being Est.

"They'll be teaching you things related to teamwork, Naruto." After saying that Robin stumbled abit as he walked back to the tree to sit down.

Naruto turned his attention back to the women. This allowed him to notice that the pink head was standing right infront of him.

She quickly grabbed one of his cheeks and began lightly squeezing his cheek.

"Awww, he's so cute! Can we keep him Palla? Catria?" The girl known as Est questioned to the two others as she continued squeezing his cheek.

Naruto started to blush in embarrassment from the girls actions and words. Why did girls have to keep thinking he was cute?

"Were already helping to train him Est" The one known as Palla said as she came over, along with the bluenette known as Catria.

"And were Einherjar Est, I don't think we could keep him even if we tried." Catria reasoned as Est let go of the young blonde and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, right. I forgot hehe" The pink head said as she stood beside her sisters.

Naruto started to ponder how many teachers his caretaker had planned for him.

Robin in the meanwhile munched away on some food to keep his energy up, keeping three Einherjar summoned at once was proving to be a bigger strain on him then he had thought.

He'd probably set this up to be one of the shorter training days in future outings.

"Now then Naruto as you already know, my name is Palla and in terms of these exercises, I'll be the one in charge out of the three of us." The greenette spoke as Naruto nodded. "Now in terms of something like teamwork, I've personally always viewed being in tune with your teammate and being able to adapt to different people as the first two most important things. So for the first few sets of training you'll be with one of us individually and practice getting in sync with each of us before we move on to the next stage." Palla took a brief breath as she looked at the boy. "Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. "I think so, so which of you am I working with first?" the blonde questioned as the pink head stepped up infront of the others.

"That'd be me Whiskers! Est at your service!" The youngest of the Whitewings said as she pasted him the **Dagger** she had at her side. "Here! You can use this!" She said with a grin planted on her face.

Catria and Palla stepped back over to where the strange horses were as Est grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to another part of the clearing.

"Alrighty then, any questions before we start blondey?" Est questioned as she turned to the young blonde.

"Can you quit it with the nicknames!" Naruto said before turning to look at the winged horses once again. "Umm what kind of horses are those?" The blonde questioned as he pointed at the them.

"Hmm? You've never seen a Pegasus before?" Est questioned before a lightbulb went off in her head. "Oh you mustn't have Pegasus's here, their a type of horse from where I'm from that can fly!"

Naruto looked at the Pegasus's with awe, sure he'd somewhat been able to guess that the horses could fly but actually knowing it for sure made the things seem awhole lot cooler to the young blonde.

He turned back just in time to duck under the pole part of Est's lance.

"Now's no time to get distracted Whiskers!" Est shouted at him. "Now get that **Dagger** out of it's sheeve so we can start getting in sync, or do you want me to bang you over the head with my **Silver Lance**!"

* * *

Naruto scanned the board one more time before making his move.

"Check!" He called out with a cheeky grin on his face.

It took Robin a mere second to ruin his mood.

"Checkmate."

"Awwww, how do you keep beating me so easily, Robin-nii!" Naruto questioned as he tried to figure out where he'd went wrong. He thought his strategy was perfect this time.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll beat me eventully." Robin responded before looking towards the clock. "I'd say it's time for you too get to bed Naruto."

Naruto gave his caretaker a questioning look. "But aren't you gonna help me learn to read the Tomes tonight?"

Robin briefly shook his pointer finger before responding. "Not tonight Naruto, I'll resume teaching you how to read the Tomes on Saturday."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath as he walked over to his room.

Once Naruto was in his room, Robin took out the card of one of the Einherjar and began to consider something.

He'd originally written this Einherjar off due to their age but, due to the abilities and fighting style that he'd read that ninja had. He decided to reconsider this one.

* * *

The blonde panted as he arrived at the training field once again.

This time the indiviual standing in the clearing was a green haired man wearing some of the stranger armor Naruto had seen so far. The man had a Sword Sheathed at his back.

"Hello, Naruto." the greenette spoke as he unsheathed his sword. "My name is Alm, Robin has requested that I give you additional Weapon and Combat training." Naruto nodded as he went to pick up the **Iron Sword** that he normally used with Lyndis.

"Hold on Naruto." The man known as Alm said as Naruto came to a halt. "Take this it'll be more suitable for this training." With that said Alm tossed a **Steel Sword** over to the young blonde and got into a battle stance. "Now then Naruto let's begin." He spoke before rushing to attack the boy.

Naruto was barely able to react in time to block Alms strike as the two began to spar.

Atleast that's what most on lookers would think, in truth Alm was only doing this to gauge the young blondes power, if this were a real spar, Alm would of won from the first strike.

The fight was over after fifthteen mintutes as Naruto collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Robin slowly walked over and picked the young blonde up as Alm looked on.

"Sorry, did I take it to far?" The greenette asked as Robin merely shook his head.

"No, it was fine. Naruto needs to do things like this if he's going to improve, thank you Alm. I'll resummon you next week."

"Understood." The greenette warrior said as he started dematerializing back to his card form.

After returning home, Robin placed Naruto into bed and proceeded to get some sleep himself, he'd need the rest. The Einherjar he had planned for tomorrow would likely be the most draining.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked to his apartment today. For some reason Robin had said that they wouldn't be using the training field today.

As he opened the day he was greeted by who he assumed was his teacher today.

The women wore an outfit similar to Robin's, hell if Naruto had to guess then he assumed that the outfit was a female version of his caretakers and the women had short purple hair. A sword that resembled a Rapier sat near the table that he assumed belonged to the women.

She sat at the table that he and Robin would normally play Shogi on, she was noteablely reading a book and had the Shogi board out infront of her with the pieces arranged in what seemed like some kind of formation.

Naruto noticed Robin lying on the couch, the man was panting and seemed to be alot more tired then usual.

"You don't need to worry about him." The blonde heard the women say in what came off as a more calulating voice. "He is merely having to deal with the negative effects that summoning me can cause."

"Will Robin-nii be alright?" The boy questioned as he looked to the purple haired women.

The women in question closed her book and motioned for the boy to come sit down. "Yes he'll be fine he simply needs to rest." She said as the boy took his seat at the table. "I assume your Naruto?" the blonde nodded as she continued. "I am Katarina, one of the strongest Einherjar and a fellow Tactician, it is nice to meet you." She said, finishing with a slight bow.

Naruto became curious after hearing that, so this women was a Tactician? Just like Robin-nii? And she was also one of the strongest of the card people? Naruto started getting abit excited at the thought of training under this women.

Katarina motioned for him to look at the Shogi board as he noticed that the pieces were set up to have a set of eight white pieces in the center and a large amount of black pieces surronding them.

"Were going to play a small game, Naruto." Katarina started "Your going to be using these white pieces, each of your pieces can take up to five 'hits,' when your pieces have taken to many hits they are considered dead. Your goal is to use these pieces and take down all the black pieces on the board, you may only move each of your pieces once per turn and once all your pieces have moved it will be my turn. Black pieces take up to a total of 2 hits for you to take down but, if your king falls you will lose automaticly. Do you understand." Katarina finished as she observed the blonde.

The blonde nodded, it was simple enough. Make sure his king didn't fall and defeat all the black pieces, it was simple enough.

"One final thing, try to keep as many of your pieces alive as possible." Naruto looked up at Katarina in confusion when she said that. "Many great Tacticians pride themselves on being able to keep everyone under their command alive. Your caretaker Robin is one of those as well."

Naruto looked over at his guardian in awe. He'd already thought Robin was an awesome person but knowing that Robin had been able to command an army and keep all those under his command alive amazed the blonde.

He looked at the board, eyes full of determination.

"Alright! I'm gonna play this game and keep everyone of my pieces alive, just like Robin-nii, dattebayo!"

* * *

Naruto walked into the academy with a saddened look on his face.

He'd been unable to even keep any of his pieces alive in the game with Katarina.

" _Damnit how am I gonna be a great Tactician like Robin-nii if i can't keep any of my pieces alive in a game!?_ " He thought as proceeded to bump into someone.

Naruto was about to apologize, until he say who he bumped into.

"Watch where your going, Dobe."

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto did not like Sasuke.

And he was pretty sure Sasuke didn't like him either.

"Well maybe you shouldn't stand around in the hallway waiting to get bumped into, Teme!"

The spark lines were basiclly radiating off them as they began to butt heads.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Until bane of many an emo arrived.

The fangirls.

Sasuke bolted instantly when he heard their cries.

Naruto however was ran over like a puppy being hit by a truck.

* * *

Once again his training was taking place at home in the apartment today.

This time however Robin wasn't lying on the couch panting.

And once again a women was there waiting at the table.

Why were so many of the Einherjar Robin had train Naruto female?

This women had silver hair that reached just below her torso and wore an outfit that was somewhat revealing due to it's see through nature. Her outfit was finished by a cloak.

Naruto instantly noticed after his observation of the girls clothing, that she held a Tome in her hand.

"Welcome back Naruto." Robin said as he motioned for the boy to go sit at the table with the silver haired women. "This is Micaiah and she'll be helping me finish teaching you how to read the tomes and then will assist me in teaching you how to use the Magic of the Tome."

Naruto stared at the Tome after hearing that, what was Magic?

He turned to Micaiah as she started talking. "From what Robin has informed me, Magic is very similar to the Jutsu that your villages ninja use, Naruto."

Wait, these books could allow him to do some of the awesome things that Shinobi could do? The Tomes just became a whole lot more awesome to the blonde.

Micaiah let out a small chuckle when she say the blondes excited face. "I can see your excited, so how about I start helping you finish learning the language of the Tomes, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly as he stepped out of his room, he had the day off from the academy today since it was a Sunday.

It seemed he didn't have a break from training however, siting at the table in the apartment were both Robin and a green haired women, her hair was done up in a bun, but still had some of it fallen down to about her neck. She wore mostly white armor and a long orange cape like object, some kind of lance was resting by the window near her.

Naruto instantly thought the scarf was awesome as he quickly ran over to touch up.

"Oh Naruto your awake." Robin said as he observed the blonde admiring the nearby womens cape. "This is Elincia, she'll be teaching you things related to being a leader."

Leader? Why did Robin-nii want him to learn things related to being a leader?

"I figured that since your dream was to be Hokage, that someone like Elincia would be perfect to teach you things, Naruto." Naruto still wasn't convinced as he looked at the women in questioned, who smiled at him in return. "After all Elincia was a queen at one point."

Wait! A Queen!? In his apartment? Looking right at him?

Naruto felt somewhat like an idiot for doubting them now.

"It's ok, Naruto." Elincia spoke as she patted and stroked her hand through his hair. "Now then shall we begin? I'm afraid that i can't help you much with combat, but i will make sure that I can help you in anyway I can!"

Naruto looked up at the women with a sense of admiration in his eyes.

Robin in the meanwhile just watched with a smile,.

"Ummm, Elincia-sama can I have your cape?" The boy asked as he looked up at the women in question.

Elincia became somewhat puzzled as she considered the boys question. "Hmmm, Ok Naruto, I'll give you it once I feel you've finished learning everything I can teach you!" The queen said as Naruto gained a look of determination.

"Alright, then I'll learn everything I can from you to the best of my ability. Dattebayo!"

* * *

 **Weapon and Jutsu Information.**

 **Dagger:** **A small knife that is durable, but not very strong in terms of straight up damage. A profered weapon of Theives and Assassins due to it's small size.**

 **Silver Lance: The strongest of the generic Lances in Fire Emblem series, while not as durable as it's Iron and Steel counterparts, it easily makes up for it with the high amount of damage one can dish out with it.**

 **Steel Sword: Stronger then the Iron Sword but less durable, it's generally the profered Sword of a Mercenary.**

 **Authours Notes**

 **So yeah that's all the Einherjar that'll act as Naruto's teachers, I tried to make sure each teacher was teaching something overall different compared to the others.**

 **Here's Naruto's full training schedule for those interested**

 **Monday: Lyndis, Sword and possible Archery Training (Depends on if i wanna give Naruto a bow or not.)**

 **Tuesday: Ike, Combat Training.**

 **Wednesday: The Whitewings (Palla, Catria and Est), Teamwork Training.**

 **Thursday: Alm, Mix of Weapon and Combat Training.**

 **Friday: Katarina, Extra Strategy Training.**

 **Saturday: Micaiah, Magic Training.**

 **Sunday: Elincia, Leadership Training.**

 **Guess I should give some explanation on my choices.**

 **Lyn made sense due to being the only lord that's based around the Swordmaster class plus if I want Naruto using a bow at any point, she can be a passable teacher for Archery sense her promoted class in Blazing Sword allowed her to use bows.**

 **Ike for Hand to hand Combat might confuse some people, but I got the idea from his support conversations with Lethe in Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, in those conversations, Ike showed interest in learning how to fight in a way similar to Laguz, I imagine that he's also somewhat skilled with his fists purely because well, it makes sense to me.**

 **The Whitewings should make sense to most people so I don't think I need to explain them. If their personalities seem off to anyone then I'm sorry but in terms of what I could find on them, their personalities are pretty much not listed online.**

 **After it was pointed out to me by a reviewer that Dread Fighters in awakening attack in a similar way to how a ninja like an Anbu would attack, it caused me to rethink Alm and thus I decided to use him.**

 **Katarina's also a Tactician so Strategy stuff makes sense.**

 **Micaiah's a mage so it makes sense for her to teach things relating to magic.**

 **And Elincia's a queen so something leadership related makes sense in my head.**

 **I couldn't really think of anything unique that Ephraim or Eirika could teach, the other characters cover everything Ephraim could teach already and Eirika only makes sense as a leadership trainer or Swordsmanship which were both already covered.**

 **I understand some of them got more screen time then others and I'll work on fixing that up next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you feel like it and now the break truly begins, have a good day/night dear readers.**


	7. Daily Life

**Stupid Magnum. Stop being bad at taking breaks!**

 ***Sigh* someone's gonna have to keep me away from a keyboard or something at this rate.**

 **Anyway last update of the week and now I must find a way to stop myself from writing this, maybe I should go on a trip or something.**

 **But really I must say I'm loving writing this story now, who'd of thought that something I wrote on a whim would become my favourite story to write?**

 **Maybe it has something to do with the great feedback I get from you guys.**

 **Oh yeah, only just noticed that i wasn't spelling blonde right, gonna have to go fix that up (Along with all the other errors, geez how to do you people deal with all these errors?).**

 **Edit: Fixed up a pair of errors that I somehow missed in the authors note up here**

 **Chapter 6: Daily Life.**

* * *

"Hyah!"

The blonde threw a punch at the bluenette in front of him, said punch was caught effortlessly

"Not fast enough!" The blue haired warrior called out as he quickly countered the boy.

Naruto fell to the ground after that blow, training with Ike was always a painful experience.

Naruto would admit that training with Ike was more enjoyable then training with Alm atleast.

While it was clear to both the blonde and bluenette that the boy didn't stand much of a chance, atleast Ike gave him the chance to land a few blows occassionaly.

Alm would always deal with him quickly, it was almost like training with the greenette was less about learning and more about seeing how long he could last.

"That all you got?" Ike taunted as Naruto slowly began to get up.

They continued with the fight for another thirty minutes until Ike called it off.

The bluenette went to pick up his golden blade before turning to the young blonde.

"You did good today kid, keep at it and you might actually start leaving a dent." Ike gave the boy a small wave, but then noticed the curious look Naruto was giving his Sword.

"Ike-sensei, does your Sword do anything cool?" The boy said with pure childish curiosity.

"Well it does, but..." Ike looked towards the white haired Tactician sitting nearby for some form of confirmation. Robin merely shrugged, which Ike took as a 'Go for it.'

"Alright, I'll show you something cool, Naruto." The blonde eagerly looked at the bluenette, who proceeded to raise his sword into the air before bringing it down in one full swoop.

The action caused the blade to unleash a large shockwave of energy that colided with a nearby tree and continued going until it fizzled out.

The wave had effectly cut apart an entire line of trees as far as the eyes could see.

Naruto stood there with his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"So, you like what you see Naruto?" Ike questioned as the boy turned towards the bluenette once again.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" The blonde screamed out as he ran right up to his blue haired teacher and started trying to reach for the Sword to get a better look. "Does this mean your Sword has a cool name like Lyndis's sword, Ike-sensei?"

Ike chuckled as he ruffled the boys hair. "Yeah, it's called the **Ragnell**." Ike answered, as he brought the blade down for Naruto to have a closer look. "It's one of the strongest weapons known to man where I come from, only four people in my countries history have ever wielded it."

"Would I ever be able to use it, Ike-sensei?" Naruto questioned with his eyes full of hope.

Ike chuckled once again as he began to dematerialize.

"Who knows kiddo, maybe you will be able to. One day." And with that said Ike disappeared from the clearing.

"Come on Naruto, it's time to head home." Robin called out as the turned to him.

"Ok Robin-nii, coming!"

* * *

"Alright class, today we'll be doing some Taijutsu sparing between each of you." Iruka said as he observed his class. "Do we have any volunteers for the first match?"

It took a moment before both a black haired boy and a blonde stepped up to the teacher.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Iruka wasn't sure if he should let this be the first match, but shook his head and decided to just roll with it.

"It seems our first match will be Uzumaki Naruto facing off with Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Kick his ass Sasuke-kun!" Many of the girls scearmed out as the two stepped into the small arena.

"You should just give up Dobe, you don't stand a chance against me!" The Uchiha said with a cocky look on his face.

"Yeah whatever Teme, let's just get this over with." The blonde said as he shifted into a stance.

Sasuke had honestly expected more of a reaction out of the blonde, most of the other members of the class were confused by this aswell.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted.

Sasuke prepared himself for the blondes normal rush.

Only for Naruto to just continue standing there.

The Uchiha found this odd as he watched the blonde.

Normally whenever the class had done Taijutsu sparing in the past, Naruto had rushed in and tried to just hit whatever his fist could get near.

Meanwhile said blonde continued to stand in his current spot as he thought about how he should approach this fight.

One thing Robin had always said to him when it came to fighting, was to plan out every possible outcome that could happen.

Now while the blonde still wasn't as smart as his guardian, he atleast knew how to use his brain at this point.

" _Sasuke's expecting me to come at him, hmmmm._ " The boy began to think back to something Ike had taught him.

" _If your oppenent is waiting for you to attack first so they can just counter it, it's alway best to go for a fake out._ "

" _Fake out?_ " _The boy had questioned._

" _basically you pretend to attack the oppenent in order to bait out their counter or whatever they'll do to defend themselves._ "

Naruto decided to try that as he charged the dark haired boy standing across from him.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde rear his fist back and prepared to grab it.

But the fist never came.

Instead Naruto pulled his legs out into a sweeping motion and effectly tripped the Uchiha.

Then the blonde remembered something Alm had done to him on one of his training days.

The blonde swooped in under the Uchiha and locked the boys hands behind his back, before pulling the **Dagger** Est had given him out and placing it over the Uchihas neck.

"Do you yield?" The blonde questioned as his emulation of one of Alms movements had finished.

" _Huh, maybe Alm-senpai is actually teaching me things._ " The boy thought as he felt the Uchiha trying to break free.

"That's enough!" Iruka called out. "The winner is Naruto!" The teacher called out as some of the class began to cry out.

"Naruto cheated! There's no way he could beat Sasuke-kun!" Were the cries of many of the fangirls.

The Uchiha in questioned growled as he walked out of the arena, his pride having been effectly wounded.

Naruto in the meanwhile stood there dumbfounded, he won?

As the realization slowly overcame him, a large grin plastered it's way onto his face.

"I won? I won! Yes i won!" He cried as he jumped up and down in place for the next few seconds.

" _Thank you, Ike-sensei, Alm-senpai!_ "

* * *

Lunch had began as the students sat outside.

Naruto sat off to the side on his own as he slowly ate lunch on his own.

Atleast he did, until someone approached him.

"Yo Uzumaki!" Someone called out as Naruto looked upwards to see brunette wearing a red jacket over a brown shirt with white pants, the brunette hair noteably covered his left eye. The boy in question was coming towards him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto questioned as the boy sat beside him.

"Yes actually." The boy responded as he brought his hand out for a shake. "The names Dante, Masamune Dante to be more precise and I was wondering if you'd let me take a look at the **Dagger** you used to pin the Uchiha."

Naruto was about to say ok, until he became somewhat suspecious of the brunette. What if the boy just wanted to steal the **Dagger** for himself?

Plus it was a gift from Est, it didn't seem right to let someone else hold it.

"Sorry, but it's a gift from a dear friend, I don't really like letting other people hold it." Naruto answered as he observed the brunette nodding in understanding.

"That's alright." Dante said as he began to get up to leave, until his stomach growled. "Um, you wouldn't mind sparing some food would you?"

Naruto didn't see a problem with that as he passed the boy some bread Robin had given him.

"Ah, thanks man! Your a lifesaver." Dante spoke as he sat back down and began munching away on the bread. "Say Uzumaki, you used to be an orphan right?"

Used to be? Were Naruto's thoughts as he pondered his answer, he guessed he wasn't anymore since Robin took care of him.

He nodded as he heard a teacher call out that lunch was over.

"Awww, looks like class is starting back up, thanks for the bread Uzumaki!" Dante called out as he ran off to get to class.

Naruto didn't really know what to make of the brunette as he ran off. Then he remembered that he needed to get to class too as he rushed over to get back to the classroom.

* * *

Training with the Whitewings was currently one of Naruto's favourite training days.

Est was the one he'd spent the overall most amount of time training with so far and she was generally nice to interact with, although he'd probably like it if she quit it with the nicknames.

In terms of training with her for teamwork purposes. Naruto had noticed that Est commonly left herself open whenever she went in for an attack with her lance.

Using this knowledge, Naruto assumed it would be a good idea to try and cover her whenever she left herself open in and possibly distract an enemy in order to allow her to land her powerful blows.

Did he mention that her lance hurt? Because it really freaking hurt.

Even the pole of the lance could possibly knock someone out.

Eventully Naruto was told to work with Est to try and defeat Palla and Catria.

They'd lost to the older pair but according to Palla, Naruto had still done a good enough job to be considered a success, due to how he used his smaller size and weapon to land strikes whenever the older pair had become focused on Est.

"So does this mean were switching out now?" Est questioned as she looked over to the greenette.

Palla nodded. "Starting next week you'll begin working with Catria, Naruto."

Naruto looked down at that. He'd been enjoying working with Est despite the nicknames.

"Ah well, good luck with Catria whiskers!" Est said as she gave the small blonde a hug.

Naruto blushed until he noticed the feeling of Est's arms fading, he turned to her as she and her sisters began to dematerialize.

Robin walked over as he saw Naruto pick up the card belonging to the youngest of the Whitewings.

He also noticed that the boys blush was still present as Robin put two and two together.

Naruto seemed to have developed a crush on the pink haired Pegasus knight.

Robin shook his head slightly at that, he'd been somewhat worried about such a thing happening.

He'd have to explain to the boy that such a relationship wouldn't be possible.

But he decided to ignore it for now, it was a childish crush for now anyway. If the boy didn't grow out of the feelings then he'd explain why it wouldn't work.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to his caretaker.

Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes made Robin consider something.

It wouldn't hurt to let Naruto hold on to one of the cards would it?

"You wanna hold on to that for me, Naruto?"

The boys eyes somewhat lit up at that. "I can?"

"Sure you can, Naruto." The Tactician said as a thought crossed his mind. "Say, would you like some Ramen Naruto?"

"Of course I would Robin-nii!" The boy shouted out after pocketed Est's card in his pants pocket as they left the clearing.

* * *

Thursday hadn't been much different compared to Naruto's normal schedule.

He went to the Academy, left the Academy to go to Training Field Six, then got his ass beat by Alm.

He atleast beat his current record for staying awake against Alm, his previous record had been 18 minutes now it was a full 20. Improvement!

Now today was Friday and Naruto had started really looking forward to this training day.

Ever since he'd started getting better at the game Katarina had him play, she'd start adding in a bunch of different rules into the games.

The first thing she added in were classes.

Each piece now had a class and depending on what the class was they had certain added perks.

The first class she added in had been the Cavalier, Katarina had told him that these were men riding Horses, they could move further then other pieces and could take up to 6 hits.

Then came the Knight, they couldn't move very far but they could take the most hits out of any of the other pieces, a total of 10.

Their was also the Myrmidon which could attack twice in a single turn but could only take 4 hits.

Then came the Fighter, they weren't very unique. They took 5 hits.

The last piece she added in at first was the Archer, they could attack from two spaces away but weren't very durable, only being able to take up to 4 hits like the Myrmidon.

Once he started getting good at using those. Katarina added in two more classes and another objective for him.

The classes were the Cleric and the Thief.

The Cleric was basically a healer that couldn't attack but could help make sure certain pieces didn't die by healing them by one hit points, they could only take 3 hits.

The Thief was something he really didn't enjoy using, they could only take 2 hits and were the only piece that he could use to complete Katarinas first secondary objective.

Claiming treasure.

basically, Katarina would place a piece marked with the symbol for treasure on the board and if he was able to claim it she'd give him extra 'points.'

The catch was that only the Thief could claim the treasure, meaning that he had to be careful if he wanted to get these extra 'points' as Katarina called them.

As he went up the steps to his apartment, he began to wonder what kind of new rule or class Katarina would add into the game today.

His thoughts ended however when he stepped into the apartment and only found Robin sitting at the table. No Katarina in sight.

"Oh welcome home, Naruto." Robin said as Naruto looked around the apartment.

"Where's Katarina-sensei?" He questioned as he continued scanning the apartment.

"Sorry Naruto." Robin said slowly as he observed his charge. "You'll have to take a break from Katarina's training for a few weeks, the drain that summoning her can cause is becoming to great for me to handle."

Naruto nodded somewhat downcast as he made his way to the table.

Upon getting their he found the Shogi board set up in a similar way to how Katarina had it set up.

Robin chuckled as the boy looked up to him. "What? Did you forget I was a Tactician as well?"

Naruto felt like an idiot as he looked down.

"Now then how about we get down to business, it's your turn after all."

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of the clearing of training ground six as Robin and Micaiah watched him chant the words of the Tome in his hand.

"So you think he'll be able to pull it off?" Robin questioned as he turned to the silver haired Maidan, who nodded in response.

"Yes, he's ready, I'm sure of that!" The girl spoke as Naruto continued chanting the spell of the book.

Magic may seem like an easy thing to learn by some, but the process of learning the art was actually much harder then most would expect.

While a trained Mage could simply open one their Tomes and fire off a spell in an instant, most Tomes required that the user had at somepoint casted the spell before in order to use it without the chant.

Robin observed as Naruto brought his hand forward after finishing the chant, causing runes to appear infront of the boys hand.

There were two possible outcomes now, either the spell failed and the runes would simply disappear or the spell would succed and fire out the Tomes spell.

The outcome was revealed quickly as flames began to spit out of the runes.

Naruto stood their somewhat confused, did it work?

"Push it Naruto!" Micaiah called out as the boy followed her instruction, giving the rune a slight push with his hand.

After his palm had made contact with the rune, the flames that had been spiting out of them had suddenly leapt out as a ball of flames that rushed into a nearby tree. Burning it to a crisp.

Naruto stood there awe striken, he'd done it!?

He'd seen both Robin and Micaiah demonstrate the spell before, and sure they'd both done much bigger versions. But he'd done it! He'd finally been able to cast the **Fire** spell!.

He turned to his caretaker and silver haired teacher, who both gave him looks of approvel as they began walking over.

* * *

"Naruto." The blonde looked up at his green haired teacher when he heard her address him. "Why do you want to be a Shinobi?"

Naruto pondered his answer before responding. "So that I can be like one of those heroes in a story books that rescue princesses and queens like you Elincia-sama!" The boy responded with a grin on his face as Elincia watched him.

"Your villages Shinobi aren't like that Naruto." Elincia said as Naruto looked at her in confusion. "From what Robin has told me and shown me in some of your villages books, the Shinobi are basically your villages version of a military. Meaning that while yes they can be heroes, they also have to answer the call of war whenever your village requires them too."

Naruto continued looking at Elincia with confusion, he didn't really understand her point.

"Due to this Naruto, you'd have to kill many people in the line of duty." Now Naruto was starting to see where this was going as his face became somewhat shocked.

As a child he wasn't truly aware of the darker side of the Shinobi life style the fact that he was formally an orphan made it even more unknown to him, hell almost none of the children in the Academy were fully aware about some of the things they'd be made to do when they grew up.

Hell if Robin were to add in his thoughts on such a matter he'd kick half the kids in the Academy out of the program.

"I'd like to make one request of you, Naruto." Elincia took a slow pause as she observed the boy. "If you do fully go through with becoming a Shinobi and become the villages leader. Please, treat everyone you encounter with mercy and the chance to change their ways, don't kill them unless you feel in your heart that there is no other option."

The boy nodded as he stared at his teacher with a look of steeled determination.

"I promise that I'll do that Elincia-sama!" Naruto bumped his first against his chest. "I promise on the honor of my Nindo, that I'll treat everyone I meet with mercy!"

Elincia smiled as she reached around and began to remove her scarf like cape from her back.

"I know I said that I'd give this to you when you finished learning everything I could teach you, but I feel that you deserve it now!" She spoke as she passed it over to the blonde.

"B-but-" The boy was about to say decline until the women put her finger against his mouth.

"No but's, consider it a keepsake of that promise Naruto." Elincia slowly stood up and began to help the boy put the scarf like cape on. "Whenever you look at it, remembar our promise!" Now it was tied around Naruto's neck, tied so that it fell to around his legs.

Elincia walked over to Robin, who had been observing the conversation the entire time. "I feel that's enough for today, shall I take my leave?" Robin nodded as he bid her farewell for now.

"Wait!" The young blonde called out as he ran up to the green haired queen. "You'll still keep teaching me right!?" The boy questioned.

Elincia knelt down and patted his head as she answered. "Of course I'll keep teaching you Naruto, I only said that was enough for today. I'll be back next week like always." She smiled at him as she dematerialized.

Naruto reached down and picked up her card as he looked up at his caretaker with a pleading look.

Robin sighed. "Ok Naruto, you can hold on to Elincias card."

 **Weapon and Jutsu Information.**

 **Ragnell: A weapon originating from Tellius that was originally wielded by the great hero and first Apostle of Begnion, Altina alongside it's sister blade the Alondite, Only four people have been known to hold the blade including Altina. Those being Gawain (who would later be known as Greil and formed the Greil Mercenaries), The Black Knight Zelgius and finally Gawains son Ike. The blade is insanely powerful and to date has never broken due to it being blessed by the Goddess Ashera, although the blade would disappear from Tellius at some stage, it would eventully resurface in Valm under the ownership of a man claiming to be a descendent of the Radiant Hero known as Priam, wheather this was the true Ragnell or not is up to debate.**

 **Fire: Basic Fire Magic, generally contains the most magical power in terms of how many times the spell can be casted, but does the least amount of damage out of all Fire spells.**

 **Authors notes.**

 **Poor Lyn, I've excluded her from this chapter mainly because she made an appearance before all the others so I felt she could handle being left out.**

 **Katarinas been left out as well but I feel the reasoning for that would make sense to most people.**

 **And yes, Katarinas game is basically a board game version of the Fire Emblem games, I thought it was a cool idea and would fit in terms of strategy training.**

 **Alm didn't get much either but I think you guys get the basic gist of what those days end up being.**

 **I'm not sure if I'm happy with the interaction with Ike but for now I'll stick with it.**

 **Some people might dislike the fact that most of the fighting is either short or just mentioned, don't worry fight sences will happen, just not yet.**

 **Dante's an OC, he has a purpose, you'll find out what that purpose is later.**

 **Naruto's crush on Est has nothing to do with the pairing! It is merely one of those childhood crushs that I'm sure plenty of kids had when they were little, he'll grow out it.**

 **The bit with Elincia...errr I'm not sure how I feel about this one and I really do feel that it could of been done better.**

 **I was basically trying to instill Elincias beneviolent nature onto Naruto somehow, but honestly I don't think I'm a good enough authour to do a sence like this right.**

 **Also what is Elincias Scarf/cape thing meant to be? At first I did think it was a scarf, but as far as I can see from both her Path of Radiance artwork and Awakening artwork, it isn't tied to anything, so is it attached to the armor or something? If someone could tell me what it's actually meant to be that'd be great.**

 **One last question for you guys, should I do more of these development chapters before we get to the ninja stuff? I'm gonna do atleast one more no matter what, but how do you, the readers, feel about them? Do you think they make the story go to slow or do you like the fact that I'm spending time giving Naruto these interactions in order to establish his changes before moving on to Academy Gradutation?**

 **This ended up being another one of the longer notes but yeah, hope you guys enjoy the interactions between Naruto and his teachers, next chapter should place the focus back on just him and Robin and focus purely on the relationship between the two.**

 **Until next time dear readers have a nice day/night and please leave a review if you feel like it.**


	8. An Interesting Discovery

**Chapter 7: An Interesting Discovery**

* * *

Robin held his chest as he watched Naruto continue to train with Lyndis, the boy had yet too make true progress in his training with the greenette.

The boy's appearance hadn't changed over the past weeks, still wearing his white shirt and black pants. The only difference being the orange scarf like cape Elincia had given the boy.

The white haired Tacticians thoughts drifted while watching the pair, how much longer could he keep up the summonings?

He'd lasted so far over the last few weeks, but the daily summonings were really starting to take to much out of the Tactician.

Robin had already stopped summoning Katarina for now and at this rate he'd have to stop summoning the others aswell.

Perhaps he needed a break?

Another thought crossed his mind as he watched his charges continued attempts to hit Lyndis.

Maybe the boy could summon the Einherjar himself?

It was worth a try.

"That's enough for today!" Robin called out, Lyndis nodded and disappeared shortly afterward while Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment.

Robin placed his hand on the boy's shoulder causing the blonde to look up at his caretaker.

Robin reached into his coat and brought out one of the Einherjars cards and gave it to Naruto.

"Naruto, I want you to try and summon this Einherjar."

Naruto looked up at his caretaker in slight confusion.

"How do I do that, Robin-nii?" The boy questioned as Robin tried not to palm his face, he forgot that he'd never shown a summoning to the boy.

"It's simple Naruto, simply throw the card onto the ground after pooring some of your energy into the card." Naruto still looked confused.

"How do I poor energy into a card, Robin-nii?"

"It's simple Naruto, just focus your thoughts on the card and it'll naturally obtain the energy." Naruto nodded at the explanation this time and begin to stare directly at the card in his hand. "Keep your focus on the card until it starts glowing, once it finishs glowing throw it onto the ground."

Naruto stared intently at the card as he waited for it to glow.

The card pictured a boy that looked like he was in his teens, the boy had red hair and wore white armor over a blue tunic and like some of the other Einherjar, he had a cape flowing on his back.

The cape was blue on the back and red on the front. The boy held some kind of Sword in his left hand.

The card began to glow an azure blue color which Naruto guessed, meant that it was time to throw the card down.

Robin however, became somewhat confused by the glows color, normally the card would only glow a normal blue color not an azure blue.

Naruto brought his hand back in order to throw the card, only to end up tripping...over nothing.

Robin snickered at this as a memory of one of his comrades played in his head.

When the card of the Einherjar touched the ground with Naruto. The summoning circle appeared like normal, only it had the same azure color that the card had compared to the normal blue.

Robin's eyes widened when he realized that Naruto was in the circle.

Now if this was a bad thing or not, Robin didn't really know. No one had ever tasted what would happen if someone was in the summoning circle when the Einherjar was summoned.

But the fact that he didn't know worried Robin greatly.

A flash of light erupted from the circle, causing Robin to shield his eyes.

When Robin could see again, he looked back towards the location his charge was a moment ago.

What he saw caused him to do a double take.

Standing in the spot Naruto had been was now a boy that looked to be about four years older, the boy didn't have the tanned skin that his charge had, this boy had much whiter skin. The boy's hair was the same blonde color of his charge with the only difference in color being the red highlights, the boys hairstyle was less spiky compared to his charge and didn't stick out at the top, instead having bangs that resembled a sharks fangs.

The boy's clothing was also different compared to his charge. The white shirt having been replaced by a blue tunic and his pants had effectively grown to cover the entirety of his legs. The boy's scarf was the exact same orange scarf that his charge had been wearing. A new piece of clothing was also now present, a blue headband that kept the fang like bangs out of the boy's eye.

Finally, a Sword sheath was now resting on the boy's back, Robin pondered what the blade could be, but he couldn't fully tell since the Sword was sheathed.

"N-Naruto?" The Tactician questioned as he stared at the boy.

"Yeah, Robin-nii?" The boy questioned as he brushed one of his bangs out of his vision. He didn't recall his hair being this long.

Robin stared in amazement at the boy that he could now identity as his charge.

Possibilities of what happened raced through his head of how this had happened, could it have been because of the fact that Naruto was in the summoning circle or did it have something to do with the strange difference in color.

He shook his head as he payed full attention to his Naruto, who somehow had grown older and obtained traits similar to one of the great heroes of Elibe, Roy.

"Naruto, don't be alarmed. You've somehow become similar to the Einherjar you just tried to summon." Robin said this to the boy as calmly as possible.

"I have?" The boy questioned in a strangely calm and collected voice that Robin wouldn't expect from someone like Naruto. Robin nodded, "Cool!" The boy said that with the normal excitement that Naruto would normally have over something like this but still retained that same sound of calmness.

Could the boy's personality have mixed with the Einherjars along with his appearance?

A sudden thought came to Robin, could this strange fusion effect the boy's combat skills?

But how could he test that? It was risky for him to try summoning another Einherjar today and he didn't know what would happen if Naruto tried to summon another one.

So that left him with one option.

"Naruto." Robin spoke softly as he observed his charge. "I'd like to test your battle skills one more time today." The boy nodded as he reached the unknown Sword that he had sheathed instinctively. "I'll be doing it personally this time." The Tactician spoke as he reached for the hidden **Levin Sword** that he kept sheathed in his coat.

"B-but.." The boy stumbled on his words for a moment before continuing. "I don't want to hurt you Robin-nii!"

Robin chuckled as he brought his lightning blot shaped Sword out into view and placed himself in a battle stance.

"Don't worry Naruto, I know my way around a fight."

The white haired Tactician brought forth a hidden **Fire** Tome from his coat and blasted the spell towards the boy.

Naruto barely evaded the spell in time as he finally unsheathed the blade from his back.

It was a **Rapier** , Robin noted.

"Now then, show me what you can do, Naruto!"

The boy dashed towards him in a hunched over stance, similar to how he'd witnessed Lucina attack Risen with a Rapier, it seemed that the boy's instincts had been affected by the strange fusion.

It seemed that the boy's knowledge of weapons hadn't been affected however as he attempted to slash Robin like he would with a normal **Iron Sword**.

Robin blocked the slash with his **Levin Sword** and proceeded to use another **Fire** spell, this one would be at point blank range.

Something Robin hadn't expected however, was for the boy to slide his **Rapier** off of his **Levin Sword** , and kicked against the Tacticians chest.

Robin recovered quickly enough to witness his charge bringing his **Rapier** towards him in a stabbing motion.

Knowing that this could be a battle ending blow, Robin quickly fired his **Fire** spell at Naruto's feet, disrupting the boy's balance and causing him to stumble.

Seeing this as his ideal chance to counter attack, Robin rised his Sword into the air, causing a current of magic to fire off into the air before launching towards the ground as a lightning blot.

He expected Naruto to be confused by his action, but instead the boy quickly looked to the air and used the **Rapier** to block the blot of lightning.

The blot still zapped into the boy's body, but he continued to stand.

Robin stared at his charge, pondering if the boy was finished or not.

Until the boy made a mad dash towards him with his blade once again in the thrusting motion.

Robin couldn't fully react to the boy's attack in time as he pulled up the **Levin Sword** in an attempt to block.

At the last second however, the boy tripped.

Over thin air.

As the boy landed face first on the ground, the boy began to glow as the summoning circle appeared below him.

Gone were the mixed features of Naruto and Roy as Naruto's appearance returned to normal.

Robin sighed as he looked down at his charge.

Normally he would been able to handle the boy just fine, but the boy's battle skills seemed to have been somewhat improved while he was fused with the Einherjar for his lack of a better term.

He'd have to test this new discovery at a later date as he heard the boy begin to snore.

Robin smiled, the boy had earned a break after that.

* * *

Naruto stood on the grounds of Training Field six once again practicing with an **Iron Sword**.

Robin had told him to take a break from training for the rest of the week so the Tactician could have some time to work out how his fusion with the Einherjar had happened.

But the blonde couldn't keep himself away from training which is why he now stood in the Training Field

He continued swinging the blade until he heard some rustling in the bushs.

"Um excuse me!?" The voice of a female called out as Naruto looked over to a part of the treeline to see a girl that looked to be about his age.

The girl had dark green hair styled into partly braided pigtails, she wore a lime green bandanna and some form fitting brown clothes, she held a bow that seemed to be slightly large for her and had a set of arrows sitting in a bag like object on her back.

"Could I practice here?" She asked as she came out of the bushs and up to Naruto, a hopeful look on her face.

Naruto shrugged, he didn't see any problem with her practicing something here.

"Sure." he said simply as the girls face adopted a smile.

"Thank you!" She said as she grabbed his hand and began shaking it violently before racing over to the over side of the training field and began firing Arrows at a stump.

Naruto walked over and observed the girl as she fired her Arrows, her self apointed bullseye appeared to be the centre of the stump.

While she didn't directly hit the centre, she would come close on many of her shots as the time went by.

After watching for awhile, Naruto decided that he wanted a turn.

"Hey could I have a try?" He asked as the greenette turned to him with a smile.

"Sure!" She passed her bow to him and gave him an Arrow to try with.

Naruto copied what he'd seen the girl do over the course of time he'd been watching and fired.

He missed the stump.

Naruto gained a dejected look at that, but the girl quickly managed to make it vanish as she passed him another Arrow.

"Here, try again! This time pull back a bit harder and aim slightly to the left!" She instructed.

Naruto attempted to hit the stump again, this time he was able the hit the edge of it.

"Good job!" The girl said as she smiled at him as he decided to give her back the bow. "I'm Rebecca by the way, I'm hoping to become one of the greatest Archers in the world!" She exclaimed as she fired an Arrow into the stump, right in the centre.

Naruto stared in amazement at the stump and then at Rebecca, she'd been able to do it that easily?

Realizing that he was being impolite, Naruto proceeded to introduce himself.

"I'm Naruto, I'm gonna become the Hokage and the greatest Tactician in Konoha!" Naruto shouted out at a volume that allowed him to be heard for miles.

"So does that mean your in the Academy to Naruto?" Rebecca questioned as she looked at the blonde, who proceeded to nod. "Cool! Maybe we'll become Ninja's at the same time then!"

"Your gonna become a Ninja, Rebecca?" The girl nodded at his question before he followed up with another one. "But wouldn't it be a bad idea to be an Archer when everyone else has things like Kunai?"

Rebeccas face became saddened at that as she looked down at her bow. "Yeah it would probably." She started as her eyes began to tear up abit. "But this bow was the last gift I got from my brother before he disappeared on a mission, the village ended up labeling him as killed in action because of what the mission was." Naruto felt sorry for her after hearing that before she looked up at him with eyes full of determination. "And because of that, I think in order to honor his memory, I'll become a Ninja and the greatest Archer in the world for my brother!"

They spent a few minutes standing their looking at each other until Naruto decided to say something.

"I think that's a great idea Rebecca! And I'll help you fulfill that goal no matter what!" The blonde smiled at the greenette as she smiled back in happiness.

"Thanks Naruto! And I'll help you with your goal too!"

Naruto stepped forward with his fist out in an attempt to do a fist bump.

Until he tripped over thin air.

He was beginning to hate his new tripping problem as he heard Rebecca laughing at him and after a while he joined in on the laughter.

And thus Naruto had his first taste of what friendship was as he and Rebecca laughed away the time in the clearing.

 **Weapon/Jutsu Information.**

 **Levin Sword: A Sword that has the ability to allow the user to conjure up a form of lightning magic.**

 **Rapier: The profered weapon of people of noble birth. Commonlly only useable by the main character or other Lord characters in the Fire Emblem series.**

 **Authors Note**

 **So yeah this chapter introduces one of the strangest ideas I've had when it comes to abilities I can give Naruto.**

 **The Einherjar Fusion.**

 **I'll explain how this works better in future when more details are stated in the story itself, but for now the basic idea is Naruto's body is somewhat altered to share traits with the Einherjar in question, now this won't allow him to become a badass like Ike or Ephraim, instead he'll gain some amount of knowledge of their fighting style but that doesn't means he knows how to fight like them, as shown in the battle in this chapter.**

 **His personality will somewhat meld together with the Einherjar that he Fuses with as shown here with how he became more calm and collected while merged with Roy.**

 **The Fusion is basically caused by Naruto being in the summoning circle when he trys to summon the Einherjar, thus causing the Fusion.**

 **The limits of the abilty with be explored more in future.**

 **The difference in summoning color will also be explained in future, but if your curious it has to do with a difference in energy.**

 **Some of you may have already guessed it, but yeah Rebecca is meant to be styled off of the Rebecca from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword, why have I done this you may be wondering? You'll see why next chapter.**

 **I am still not completely sure on the concept of the Einherjar fusion myself in terms of the benefits it gives Naruto other then being able to fight like the Einherjar in question, perhaps I'll have it that he gains similar skills to the Einherjars? If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

 **In terms of Robin being on the ropes in a way, don't worry I'm not trying to make Robin seem weak, the intention is that he's expecting to fight Naruto, not a Naruto that's using Roy's battle style.**

 **Anyway that's everything I feel I need to say, so until next time dear readers, have a good day/night and please leave a review if you feel like it.**

 **Fun Fact: The original idea for this chapter was for Naruto to discover an injured Pegasus, ended up scraping that idea since I couldn't make it work.**

 **PS: In terms of the Chapter focusing on Naruto and Robin and their relationship, that'll happen still I just wanted to get this out of the way.**


	9. Branded

**Words.**

 **That** **'s all I got, enjoy the chapter people!**

 **Chapter 8: Branded**

* * *

Robin stared down at the desk infront of him in rage.

What made the normally calm and collected Tactician angry you may be wondering?

Paperwork.

No wonder the Hokage bribed him into doing it, this stuff was horrible!

It never ended, when he was done with one set, he'd be given another. By the Gods, why did this village need so much paperwork?

The fact that he had to sign them all in this worlds form of writing made it even worse for the Tactician.

At least it helped him learn to write in Kanji.

He let his thoughts drift to his blonde charge, the boy was currently in the Academy and judging from the time. He'd be headed to the Training Field soon.

It had been a month since the discovery with the Einherjar had been made, since then Robin had Naruto test the results of the other cards.

The first test had been to see if Naruto could actually normally summon an Einherjar, but the results showed that if no one was in the azure summoning circle. The circle would disappear and no summoning would occur.

His second test had been used to see if the Tactician himself could cause this strange fusion.

A normal summoning had occured when he attempted it.

Even when he stood in the centre of the circle, no fusion would occur only a summon.

This caused Robin to assume it had something to do with the difference in energy.

But that caused another thought to cross his mind. Naruto had shown the ability to use Magic, but maybe he couldn't channel it?

Things to look into at a later date.

The third test was to see what would happen if Naruto used a different card for the fusion and to see what other benefits the fusions would give the boy.

He'd once again given Naruto one of the weaker Einherjar, Micaiah in this case for the test.

He choose Micaiah in order to find out the answer to another question he had, what would occur if the Einherjar Naruto fused with was of the opposite gender.

That question was mostly out of curiosity.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Naruto slamed the card onto the ground causing the azure circle to appear below him._

 _The flash of light occured just like the last time, blinding Robin's vision briefly._

 _When his vision cleared the white haired Tactician looked towards his blonde charge._

 _The boy was now slightly taller and had much more feminine features now, his skin was lighter just like with the Roy fusion, his hair had lost it's spikyness and now reached down to his neck, the color of it being more of a platinum blonde compared to it's normal color, his whisker marks had remained._

 _The boy's orange scarf had remained and was neatly tied around his neck, the boy's appearance was surprisingly not the attire of a dark mages and was instead a faded red tunic like outfit that had a symbol resting on the lower right side of the outfit, his pants had once again been extended to cover the entirety of his more feminine legs and heeled black boots had taken the place of the boy's normal shoes, fingerless gloves now rested on his hands as well and what seemed to be a Tome rested in the boy's left hand._

 _The Tome was one Robin didn't recognise, but judging from the pure white color of the Tomes cover, could it be an anicent Tome of Light Magic?_

 _Robin noticed that the boy now had heterochromia with his right eye remaining it's normal blue while his left eye was now a glowing golden color._

 _One last change that Robin had barely noticed because of the gloves, was a mark appearing on the boy's right hand, what this mark was or meant, Robin didn't know._

" _So Robin-nii-" The boy interrupted himself while placing his hand over their mouth._

 _It seemed the boy's voice was also affected by the fusion, since his voice was noticeably higher pitched now._

 _Robin began to wonder if the fusion had changed the boy's gender._

 _Not knowing how else to check, he decided to ask the boy to check something for him._

" _Naruto can you check if your...'boy bit' is still there?"_

 _Naruto seemed to understand and checked 'down there.'_

 _The boy nodded allowing Robin to sigh in relief, the fusion had only affected the boy's appearence._

" _Robin-nii." the boy whined as he continued. "How long am I gonna look like this?"_

 _Ah yes, it was time for the forth test._

* _Flashback end*_

The forth test was basically used to find out what turned the fusion off.

The end results revealed that the fusion seemed to be based off some kind of energy limit or time limit, Robin couldn't really tell yet. Naruto eventually turned back to normal after three hours so maybe battling also had an effect on the time limit?

He'd left the cards for Roy and Micaiah with the young blonde, only taking Micaiah's back whenever the boy had a training day with her.

Something that confused the Tactician from the Micaiah fusion had been Naruto's clothing after the fusion, if his memory served him well then the outfit the blonde had ended up in resembled the outfit that documents had listed Micaiah wearing in real life instead of the Dark Mage clothing that the card showed her wearing.

He shook his thoughts away, why did this Einherjar stuff have to start getting confusing?

He looked at a nearby calendar, October 5th the date read.

Wasn't there something important happening in five days?

" _I'll worry about it later._ " He thought as he went back to the dreaded papers.

If only he was allowed to burn them.

Why did papers concerning things like bar fights and the color of a fence have to be sent to the Hokage in the first place?

And why did a new stack of papers show up the moment he finished a stack?

At least having access to the Training Field was worth it.

Another thought crossed his mind regarding his charge, the fusions seemed to have side effects when it came to the boy's appearance.

After the first fusion nothing had really changed other then a vague bit of red in the boy's hair, side effects had been more clear after the Micaiah fusion had worn off.

Naruto's left eye had remained it's golden color instead of returning to it's original blue and Robin had barely noticed that the mark that appeared on the boy's right hand had also remained.

It was due to those small changes that Robin hadn't tried to test any of the other Einherjar for fusion just incase a more drastic side effect occured.

Robin worried about the mark over anything else mostly, it was times like this that he wished he still had access to the books on Tellius that Ylisse had or if he could just speak to someone like Priam.

Robin proceeded to facepalm, of course the answer was right infront of him. He could just summon Micaiah later and ask her what the mark was!

* * *

Naruto idlely scratched his head while he listened to Iruka's lesson.

The boy's attire was slightly different compared to last month, he now wore a black shirt with purple markings similar to Robin's coat and black pants that fully covered his legs just like the pants he'd normally end up wearing whenever he went into the fusions, the pants also had the purple markings that resembled Robin's coat.

Robin had pondered why the boy had taken a sudden interest in having clothing similar to his, but hadn't questioned it.

He still wore Elincia's orange scarf proudly around his neck and reached down to his feet, this had casued him to continue tripping many times because of the length of the scarf, Robin had asked if the boy wanted help adjusting it for his size, but the blonde had refused.

The blondes hair was also gaining a slight amount of red in the coloring, mostly on it's outlines.

His now golden left eye caused abit of a surge of gossip amoung both students and teachers, many assumed that he might of somehow developped a bloodline or some other strange thing.

Naruto didn't really care about all that, he thought his new eye color was kinda cool in the long run.

One thing he didn't find cool however was the strange mark that had appeared on his arm after the Miacah fusion.

Naruto had no clue what the mark was or what it meant just like his caretaker and because of how strange he found it, he kept it concealed under a fingerless black glove.

That was another thing he started wearing commonlly, a pair of fingerless black gloves. While he had originally only started wearing them to keep the strange mark hidden, he'd started liking the feel of them and now wore them almost every day.

"Alright class, time for this months Taijutsu spars!" Iruka called out to the class and proceeded to head to the doorway as all the Shinobi in training got up to follow their Sensei.

Once they arrived at the Academys small arena, Iruka did the roll call in order to make sure everyone had followed.

Naruto quickly reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a lollypop to suck on while Iruka read out the names, he still hadn't lost his craving for the wonder known as Sugar.

When Iruka finished with the roll call, he'd expected the man to ask for volunteers, but the man instead pulled out another piece of paper.

"For this months sparing session, I've set up matchs before hand, so when I call your name out please come up to the arena."

The blonde mentally sighed, seems he'd be standing around bored while the others got to go first this time.

He'd tried to bring a Sword into the Taijutsu sessions once, he'd ended up in detention that day, what was wrong with using a Sword when they let him use a **Dagger**?

A few matchs passed with nothing interesting happening, until Sasuke went up against one of the girls in the class, Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto found her somewhat weird to be honest, she'd commonlly faint or have her face be filled with the color red whenever he tried to talk to her, maybe she had a condition or somthing.

The match itself hadn't been very interesting to the blonde, hell most of them weren't very interesting when you got beat up by a blue haired mercenary that had a Sword that could shot energy waves weeking.

But eventully, Sasuke had gotten abit rough.

He'd broken the girls arm.

The action in question had happened when Sasuke countered one of the girls strikes.

Iruka called the match as Sasuke's victory right after everyone heard the crack.

Naruto honestly felt sorry for the girl now, while his own teachers could get abit rough in his training day's, they'd never gone that fair.

He wished he could help the girl now, seeing her holding her arm and trying not to cry really didn't sit well with Naruto.

Unknowingly to Naruto, the mark under his glove began to glow in response to his thoughts.

Some kind of invisible energy began mending the girls broken bone until it was fixed, while Naruto suddenly felt a pain in his right arm.

Naruto examined his arm and noticed the marks glow under the glove, he began shaking his hand in panic thinking something bad was happening but that seemed to only help increase the pain in his arm.

While Hinata looked at her now mended arm in confusion, Naruto now held his aching arm in pain.

" _What did the damn thing do?_ " The boy began to ponder, but his thoughts were quickly cut short.

"Up next is Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba!"

Of all the times for Iruka to call his name, why did it have to be now?

* * *

*Five day's later*

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed, today was a Sunday so he didn't have to be at the Academy.

He slowly stepped out of his room and into the main area of the apartment.

He spied Robin still lying on the couch sleeping.

He noticed something loosely hanging out of Robin's pocket, being the curious boy he was. Naruto checked to see what it was.

It was a note that had writing on it that Naruto couldn't read.

He started to hear noise as Robin began to wake up.

The Tactician yawned as he got up and looked towards his charge.

"Morning, Naruto." Naruto looked somewhat dejected for some reason, causing Robin to have to think about why the boy wouldn't be in the best of moods.

Then the date popped into his head.

"And happy birthday, Naruto." He said with a smile causing the boy's mood to brighten up.

The white haired Tactician reached into his cloak and pulled out some candy that he offered the boy. "It's not much but, consider these your present Naruto."

The boy's look of joy was enough to tell Robin that the gift was fine.

"Robin-nii, can we go out for Ramen later?" The boy questioned before he began eating the candy.

"Sure Naruto." The Tactician responded simply, in some ways the Tactician was enjoying watching over the boy.

 **Weapon/Jutsu Information.**

 **Nothing of note.**

 **Authors note.**

 **Almighty that's everything done in terms of set up. Next chapter were jumping forward to graduation and some other timeskip things. Until then, have a good day/night dear reader.**

 **Yes I can do short AN's, this is now proof of that.**


	10. You're a Ninja Naruto!

**Cookies for anyone that get** **'s the title reference.**

 **Chapter 9: You're a Ninja Naruto!**

* * *

It'd been three years now since Robin arrvied in Konohagakure and became Naruto's caretaker.

The boy had progress well in the different sets of training Robin had been able to set up for him.

The blonde had been able to finally hit Lyndis about a year ago. The boy had been shocked when he originally did it, until Lyn revealed the true meaning of the training.

The entire point of him trying to hit her had been to help increase the speed of the boy's swings until he was able to hit a target that moved faster then him.

The training with Lyn had effectively become sparing now.

Naruto's training with Ike and Alm hadn't changed much over the years. Ike would merely help adjust the boy's fighting style to suit him more.

Alm still basically beat the boy up for an hour until Robin called it off.

Naruto's durability had improve greatly however through the training with Alm so that was good.

Naruto's training with the Whitewings continued normally with Naruto switching through it's members and learning how to work with them.

The training altered however when Robin had a strange idea.

 _*Flashback*_

 _When Naruto had arrived at the clearing today, he hadn't seen the Whitewings. Instead, only seeing his caretaker._

 _He looked around in confusion. Was his training with the Whitewings getting called off today?_

" _Perfect timing Naruto!" Robin called out as he walked over to his charge._

" _Where are Palla and Catria?" The boy questioned as he pulled Est's card out of his pocket._

" _Don't worry Naruto, they'll be here soon, but first." the Tactician put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and knelt down so that he was facing Naruto's face directly. "I want you to fuse using Est's card."_

 _Naruto looked towards his right hand in slight fear before responding. "But Robin-nii. I thought you said not to do that to avoid any more of the side effects."_

" _Don't worry about that. If this works out like I think it will, this'll help your training greatly."_

 _Naruto proceeded to nod and looked at Est's card as he began to channel energy into it._

 _While Naruto did that. Robin went back over to the centre of the clearing and began to summon Palla and Catria._

 _Hopefully this didn't cause any negative side effects._

 _Naruto didn't really like the idea of fusing with Est. The idea felt wrong to the boy._

 _But if it would help with his training then he'd do it._

 _The azure circle appeared and the flash of light followed shortly afterward._

 _Robin turned around after the light vanished to see what the result had been._

 _The boy's height had grown slightly. His hairs spikyness had disappeared but it's lengh hadn't altered, it's color was now a mix of pink and blonde. Just like the other fusions, Naruto lost his tanned skin, being replaced by the white coloring. His features had also became more feminine just like the Micaiah fusion._

 _His clothing had become more dress like but retained it's black coloring, while a white breastplate had appeared on the boy's chest. His fingerless gloves had extended further up his arms and now actually covered his fingers. His shoes had been replaced with heeled boots that were connected to the brown leggings that now covered his legs. The boy now had a small belt like piece of clothing that held the steathed_ _ **Dagger**_ _that Est had given him. The final pieces of clothing were the orange scarf that Elincia had given the blonde that was tied in a way that it only reached his butt and a white headband that all the Whitewings wore._

 _The boy also held a lance in his hands, from what Robin could tell it was only a_ _ **Steel Lance**_ _._

 _The boy was noticeably embarrassed, Robin guessed that it had something to do with the dress like clothes._

 _The sound of a horse startled the boy as he turned to look at where it came from._

 _A pegasus had appeared behind him._

 _Robin smiled. It seemed that his idea might actually work._

 _*Flashback end*_

With that discovery made, Naruto's training with the Whitewings had changed to Naruto fusing with Est and then working with Catria and Palla in full team exercises.

The first part of that training had then become teaching Naruto how to ride a Pegasus.

That had taken awhile.

The side effects from fusing with Est had been hard to notice at first until Robin noticed that the boy seemed to have a faint bit of pink in his hair and seemed more...petite then before?

The boy's tactics training with Katarina had been useful for the boy whenever it could happen.

Hell the boy was even starting to get close to beating the white haired Tactician at chess now.

The training with Micaiah had very slow progress. Naruto had been able to use the basic Tomes of each element but had been unable to use any of the stronger versions yet.

Micaiah had been able to example about the mark that had appeared on the boy's arm. Stating that it was the mark of a Branded.

While she didn't know if certain effects of the brand would affect the boy. They had found out that the boy had obtained an ability that allowed him to heal others but caused him to take on an injury similar to the person he healed.

The training with Elincia went basically as well as it could.

Naruto's performance in the Academy had been going well from what Robin could tell. While the boy wasn't the top of his class or anything like that, he was doing alot better compared to when Robin originally arrived.

The boy had attempted the Graduation exam last year but had failed due to his inability to perform one of the three basic jutsus, the **Bunshin.**

When Robin had learnt of this. He spoke with the Hokage about it to see why Naruto had problems using the Jutsu.

The Hokage had revealed that it had to do with Naruto's large amount of the energy known as Chakra, and because of Naruto's large amount he would always overload the normal clone Jutsu.

Because of this, Sarutobi allowed Naruto to learn a similar Jutsu by the name of the **Kage Bunshin.**

This seemed to have solved the problem and Naruto was now currently in the Academy attempting the Graduation exam once again.

The sudden opening of the door alerted Robin, until he saw Naruto come through the door and hug him.

"Robin-nii, I did it! I passed the exam!" the boy cried out in happiness as he hugged the older Tactician.

Robin proceeded to pat the boy's head with a smile clearly visiable on his face. "Good job Naruto. I'm proud of you!"

* * *

Sasuke growled as he kicked the wall of his home. How did the Dobe pass while he, an Uchiha elite hadn't?

This wasn't fair. How was he suppose to kill Itachi if he couldn't even pass a stupid test? He was never going to obtain the power he needed at this rate!

"You seek power boy?"

Sasuke jumped in surprise as he glanced around the room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Where are you!?" He demended.

A dark vortex appeared in the corner of the room as it gave off an eerie presence. Sasuke could make out the slightest form of a silhouette standing hunched over in the vortex.

"I am here boy, and I can give you the power you desire!" The being spoke in a voice that fit it's eerie presence greatly.

This thing could give him power? The power to kill Itachi? That sounded to good to be true.

"What's the catch?" The dark haired boy questioned as he stared at the vortex.

"There is but one simple catch boy." The being uttered slowly. "You will become my vessal and assist me with anything I desire. In exchange I will give you the power to kill your brother and become the strongest being in existence!"

Sasuke grinned after hearing that. All he had to do was become a vessal for this being and he'd have the power to kill Itachi and anyone else that got in his way?

He chuckled in delight as he walked over to the being. "Where do I sign?"

Unknown to Sasuke, the being grinned in delight as well and held out what appeared to be a deck of cards.

"Simply take these cards for now and wait for me to return in the coming week." The vortex began to disappear. "When I return. I will give you all the power you desire."

Sasuke took the cards before asking one final question. "What do I call you?"

Sasuke hadn't realized it, but after taking the cards, a mark appeared on his left hand. It was colored purple and had a set of six eyes on it.

"You may call me...Grima."

* * *

 **Weapon/Jutsu Information.**

 **Steel lance: Stronger then the Iron lance but weaker then the Silver lance and noteably more heavyer then the silver lance.**

 **Bunshin and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Clon Jutsus. The normal Bunshin is a basic clone that isn't solid while the Kage Bunshin is a solid clone and also has the added effect of transfering anything the users clones learn to the user.**

 **Authors Notes.**

 **A short chapter. But still important in the long run.**

 **So yeah I've made it that Naruto graduated a year early compared to canon, making him 11. This is mostly so I can do more unique things with the pre Chunins exams arcs and because I wanted to do a different team set up for Naruto compared to canon.**

 **And oh my god, what is Grima doing here? Isn't it meant to be dead? And what is it doing in the Naruto universe? So many questions that don't have answers yet!**

 **You've probably all guessed that the cards that Sasuke was given are Einherjar and your probably wondering which ones he has.**

 **At first I was only going to give him Villians but then I remembered something. Half the villians in Fire Emblem are Magic users and that wouldn't of been a great line up, so I've given him several different characters to work with.**

 **And to be nice I'll let you guys know who three of his Einherjar are gonna be.**

 **Karel, Ashnard and Zephiel.**

 **So yeah that's three of em and the rest will be revealed over time.**

 **Some of you might dislike the fact that I'm giving Sasuke something like this but hear me out before you hate this idea.**

 **Sasuke is meant to be Naruto's rival so putting Naruto above Sasuke in terms of power level is unfair in theory, what's the point of a rival if you out match him all the time? So if Naruto had access to the skills of powerful Fire Emblem characters and Sasuke didn't, there is no point in having the rivalry if Naruto outscales Sasuke in power.**

 **Don't get me wrong I dislike Sasuke's character quite abit actually, but this allows me to not have to set up a new rival for Naruto.**

 **Anyway, I've said enough. Have a nice day/night dear reader.**


	11. The Super Evil Sercet True Genin Exam!

**MGS5 The Phantom Pain is awesome, just throwing that out there for no real reason.**

 **In other news, here** **'s an update that didn't come in the same week as the last update. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.**

 **What is a chapter? A mere scramble of words! But enough talk, have at your chapter! (Lame Castlevaina reference/joke that no one is going to get, is lame.)**

 **Why am I still talking? Most of you probably skipped this anyway.**

 **Chapter 10: The Super Evil Sercet True Genin Exam!**

* * *

"Checkmate."

Naruto looked down in defeat, another game with Robin that led to him losing.

Noticing his charges saddened look, Robin attempted to consolve the boy.

"Hey, don't be sad. You almost had me that time Naruto!"

The boy didn't respond, instead choosing to look out the window.

Robin sighed as he observed the boy's attire.

The boy now wore a hooded orange jacket over a dark blue shirt and brown pants that reached his knees with the standred blue shinobi sandels resting on his feet, the orange scarf that Elincia had given him was still tied proudly around his neck while fingerless gloves still covered his hands with the boy's newest form of attire being the Konoha Hitai-ate tied on his forehead.

"So, you find out who your teammates are tomorrow right?" The Tacticition asked in an attempt to have a conversation with the boy.

"Yeah." The boy said absent mindly, it seemed he wasn't in a talking mood.

Robin sighed once again as he decided to pack up the game board and proceed to set on the couch until Naruto asked him a question.

"Robin-nii, can I borrow some of the cards?" The boy asked as he finally turned away from the window, suddenly having a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Why?" Robin asked back with a look of confusion, why did Naruto suddenly want the Einherjar?

"I wanna try something!" Was the boy's answer, as Robin considered his own answer.

Sighing for the third time so far, Robin pulled the cards out of his pocket and placed them on the nearby table. "Fine, just be careful Naruto."

The boy grinned as he grabbed the cards and proceeded to run out the door. "Thanks Robin-nii!"

Robin stared at the door before sighing one final time before closing his eyes. "He'll be fine."

* * *

"Alright!" The boy threw the cards down onto the ground and began pointing towards each. "Now which one to try first?" He asked to no one as he continued chewing on the candy in his mouth.

He pushed the cards showing Roy, Micaiah and Est away, no reason to use them.

He also pushed away two cards showing blue haired swordsmen and two showing a brownette and a blonde.

Most of the remaining cards were those of his trainers, a pink haired girl that had a book that the boy assumed was a tome and a pair of teal haired people that the boy assumed were siblings, the boy had thought of moving them away but decided to leave them.

After taking a moment to decide, Naruto reached over to the card that showed the blue haired Mercenary that had trained him in hand to hand combat, Ike.

But as he was reaching down to the bluenettes card. Naruto's eyes drifted to one of the teal haired cards, the male to be exact.

The boy didn't know why, but he wanted to use the teal haired male instead all of a sudden as he brought his hand over to the card and began to channal Chakra into it.

The azure circle appeared around the boy as always as the wind started to pick up.

But then after a few moments the circle vanished, with no fusion occuring.

"Huh?" The blonde stared at the card in confusion. "Why didn't it work?!"

Deciding to try with a different card, the boy picked up Ike's and attempted to perform the fusion with it. Once again the circle appeared only to vanish soon after.

"Why aren't they working?!" Naruto shouted in a mix of frustion and confusion before grabbing a card he'd used before, Roy's.

Once again he did everything as normal, with the fusion circle staying this time as the flash of light occured.

Naruto now stood in the clearing in the garb of his fusion with Roy.

"Well, at least this one still works." Naruto stared down at the other cards once again. "But why won't those two work?"

Was he not putting enough Chakra into the cards? If that were the case then why did those ones need more?

The boy fell back down and began to play around with his bangs, he might as well wait till the fusion ran out since he didn't know how to cancel them.

The fusion canceled after an hour as Naruto moved back over to the other cards, he'd better find out if any of the others didn't work.

The card showing the pink haired girl with the tome and the card of Katarinas didn't work when he'd tried those.

He grunted in frustion after failing with Katarinas card and out of pure sttuborness he tried again, pooring as much Chakra as he possibly could into the card this time as the circle appeared under him once again.

One the thing the blonde hadn't noticed was a shift in the circles color from it's azure blue coloring to a pure red.

The flash of light occured once again and lingered for a few moments before fading.

The boy felt strange as he regained his vision, his first thoughts were on the fact that he was holding something in both of his hands.

In his left hand was some kind of Saber that resembled the **Rapier** he'd used whenever he enter the Roy fusion.

" _ **Rapier**_ _. Styled after the sword that was commonlly used by Eliwood, the Father of Roy._ "

Naruto stumbled in surprise, where did that voice come from? And why did it sound so familier?

He shrugged it off however, for some reason he deemed it as unimportant.

His eyes focused on the object in his other hand, finding a yellow tome sitting in it.

" _ **ArcThunder**_ _Tome. Enchanted to be stronger then the normal version. Nicknamed_ _ **Katarina's Bolt.**_ " The voice spoke once again as Naruto shrugged it off and began observing his surroundings.

Dispite the fact that he'd been setting foot in this field for the last three years didn't seem to matter to the boy as he started making mental notes of everything in the clearing.

Information that he'd never known about seemed to be flowing through his mind as if it had always been there. The names of trees, how long it'd take for the Saber he was holding to break and many other things.

The amount of information flowing through him now was overwealming to the boy as he held his head in pain and stumbled towards a nearby puddle and gazed at his reflection.

Gone was his tan skin as usual with a more pale complexion replacing it, his whisker marks remained. His hair was no longer spiky and was now neatly styled around his head and in a way that prevented any bangs from covering his eyes, but did cover his forehead, his hair had taken on a strange mix of purple and blonde in terms of color. The Konoha Hitai-ate was now tied around his neck instead of his forehead while his scarf seemed to be gone.

His right eye had also changed in color, while his left had remained the golden color that it had obtained from his Micaiah fusion, his right eye was now more a hazel color from what the boy could tell.

The boy stood back up, the headache he'd obtained from the rush of information slowly leaving him as he examined his clothing.

The first thing the boy took notice of was the hooded cloak he was now wairing, not because of it's color or any other simple reason, he noticed it first because it was identical to Robin's.

The dark coloring, the purple markings, the golden outlines on the edges. It was practically the exact same as Robin's only slightly lighter.

Naruto noticed that he seemed slightly taller aswell now that he thought about it.

Continuing his examination of his attire,his shirt had been replaced with a dark blue tunic that was covered by a faded white piece of armor that only covered his upper body, while his fingerless gloves remained unchanged. His sandels had been changed quite drasticlly, being replaced with silver heeled shoes that connected to more silver armor that covered all the way up to his knees.

The boy hadn't realized that his body was somewhat more petite now compared to normal as well.

He discovered shortly after his examination that his scarf now acted as some kind of sash below the armor covering his upper body.

Once he finished his examination of his attire, Naruto's mind drifted back to the chess game with Robin. His mind suddenly being filled with tons of different moves he could of made and all the different outcomes that could of happened based off each move.

Naruto once again held his head in pain as another headache came upon him, was this what being a Tactician was like? Having the ability to predict things to the point where you knew every possible outcome?

Naruto looked to the ground. No wonder he hadn't ever been able to beat Robin in their games. His guardian was a genius, there was no better word to describe him. How was he meant to become as great as his caretaker when he could barely even handle having all this information in his head?

" _It's never easy in the beginning._ " That familier voice rang out in his ears. " _You'll grow better in time, continue learning and strive to be as great as Robin and you'll be a fine Tactician. Naruto._ "

Suddenly, Naruto recongize the voice as he looked back into the puddle. "Katarina?"

He received no answer as he stared into the puddle, but somehow the boy found himself already knowing the answer as he smiled. "Thanks..."

He fell to the ground in a sudden doose of exhaustion with the fusion fading and him falling into unconsciousness.

Robin would soon come looking for the blonde and find him sleeping in the clearing with his hand clenching onto the purple haired Tacticians card. The white haired man would carry the boy back to the apartment soon after. While Robin was against the idea in his mind at first, he decided to place Katarina's card in the boy's jackets pocket.

* * *

Naruto fidgetted in his sit as the teacher read through the list of team placements, eagerly waiting for his own name to be called.

He hadn't cared about most of the other names that had been called out, he didn't really know anyone in the graduating year due to him having passed the exam while mostly everyone from his class hadn't.

Passing a year before your 12 wasn't that common nowadays after all.

But that didn't mean there weren't people that the blonde knew within the graduating class, he just hadn't noticed them.

"Team Six, Masamune Dante, Elibe Rebecca and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Sensei is Hayate Gekkō."

The blonde looked up in surprise, not only did he end up on a team with one of his only friends but he also already knew the other guy...well, he knew the guys name.

After the teacher finished reading out all the names, they were told to take a two hour break in order to give their Sensei's time to arrive, causing many of the gradutes to head out of the academy building.

Naruto decided against that as he continued to sit at the seat at the back of the room, pulling out a book he'd found Robin reading once involving tactics.

The blonde had starting reading much more frequantly ever since he decided to try and be like his guardian and eventully found himself liking books.

Sadly, his reading was interrupted shortly after he started.

"Yo, Uzumaki! Didn't know you graduted!" Naruto lowered his book to look upon his new teammate.

Dante's attire had changed since Naruto had originally met the boy, his brown hair was still short and he still wore a red coat, but now his black shirt and pants seemed to be more reinforced, whether they were armored or not, Naruto couldn't tell.

The Konoha Hitai-ate was worn proudly around the brunettes forehead and Naruto could also see a sheathed blade resting on his teammates back.

"Been awhile since we talked anyway, how ya be-" Dante found himself interrupted when the female member of the new team six pushed him out of the way.

"We did it Naruto-kun!" Rebecca shouted out in joy as she shook the blondes hand. "One step closer to our goals!"

Naruto smiled in response, he was glad to know that he was on the same team as one of his only friends. He noticed that Rebecca had opted to replace her old bandanna with the bandanna version of the Hitai-ate.

"Owwwww, that hurt ya know!" The brownette that now lay on the floor spoke as he slowly got up, brushing his hand against the back of his head.

"You wanna go eat something together Naruto-kun?" Dante sweatdroped as he was ignored while Naruto merely shook his head to answer the greenettes question.

"No thank you, Rebecca-chan. I think I'll just stay here and read." The blonde spoke in his best attempt at emulating his caretakers calm tone, slowly grabbing a piece of candy out of his jacket and starting to munch away at it while he was talking.

Before any conversation between the three could continue, the door to the classroom slowly opened. Revealing a man with short brown hair wairing the standred Jonin attire and a bandanna style Hitai-ate stepping into the room.

The man briefly turned his head towards them before speaking. "*Cough* Would you three be *Cough* Team Six?" The man asked slowly between his coughs.

"Yes." "Yeah." "Yep." The three of them answered.

"Good...I'm Hayate Gekkō.*Cough* If you could all *Cough* meet me at the entren- *Cough* entrence to training field *Cough* six, that'd be *Cough* great." The man slowly left the room as the three stared blankly towards the exit.

"Well...he sure showed up fast." Dante broke them out of their blank stares with his statement. "Welp, better get moving!" And thus they were off.

" _Wait...Training Field Six?"_ Naruto thought as he stepped out of the classroom. " _That's convenient._ "

* * *

The trio found Hayate standing in the centre of the Training Field as they arrived noticably coughing.

"Ummm. Are you ok Sensei?" Rebecca questioned as she looked towards the elder brunette in concern.

"*Cough* I'm fine. *Cough* Don't worry." The Jonin responded as he observed the three Genin. "Well then *Cough.* Introduce yourselves *Cough* what your names? Likes? Dislikes? Goals? *Cough* Hobbies?"

"Well guess I'll start." The younger brunette spoke as he brushed his hand through his hair. "Names Masamune Dante! I like weapons, mostly swords and spending time with my old man! My hobby is Forging and I hate how hot a newly forged blade can be. I don't really have a goal to be honest."

" _Seems to be rather upbeat._ " Hayate thought as he turned to the greenette of the group. "How about you next."

"Uh...Ok. My names Rebecca Elibe. I Like practicing with my Bow and seeing the world, My hobby is mostly practicing with my Bow and I dislike dishonest people. My goal is to become a great Acher and hopefully a strong Kunoichi!"

" _Another cheerful one"_ Hayate finally turned to the final member of the team with their red tinted blonde hair. "That leaves you. *Cough*"

"My names Uzumaki Naruto! I like Candy, Ramen and spending time with Robin-nii! My hobby is mostly just training and reading and I dislike a certain Teme. My goal is to become both a great Tactician and the Hokage, Dattebayo!"

" _Seems I got a trio of cheerful ones."_ Hayate coughed as he glanced at each of the members of his team. "Well then *Cough* guess it's time to tell *Cough* you three about the *Cough* real exam."

Dante looked towards the brown haired Jonin in confusion. "Real exam?"

Hayate nodded and cough before continuing. "In truth *Cough* out of the graduating class *Cough* only 66% of you actually become *Cough* Genin." The trio stared up in shook after hearing that. "Now *Cough* most Jonin would give *Cough* their team a day to prepare *Cough* but since were already here and *Cough* you all seem to already have your gear, *Cough Cough* we'll do ours today." Hayate held out a small scroll towards the three. "Your test is to simply *Cough* take this scroll from me before *Cough* noon. It doesn't matter how you get it *Cough* you just need to get it to pass, understand?" The trio slowly nodded after a second. "Good...now *Cough* begin!"

Both Naruto and Rebecca leaped away into the trees. Naruto did so in order to try and devise a plan while Rebecca attempted to find a good place to fire at Hayate from.

Dante however, remained standing across from Hayate.

"So your Konoha's famous Kenjutsu master huh?" Dante questioned as a grin spread across his face. "Then this'll be prefect!" He pulled his blade out of it's sheath, revealing it to be a **Katana**.

Hayate stared at the younger brunette in curiosity. "You really *Cough* think engaging me on your *Cough* own is a good idea?" The veteran Shinobi questioned as Dante merely tightined his stance.

"Heh. I don't really care to be honest. This is the perfect chance for me to test myself against another swordsmen!"

"Fine. Have it your *Cough* way." Hayate unsheathed his own blade before shifting into a stance of his own. " **Hiken: Tsukikage** **! (** **Secret Sword: Moonlight** **!)** "

Hayate rushed towards Dante at speeds that none of the three Genin hopefuls expected, the men was moving so fast that he was leaving afterimages of himself.

It was at this moment that Dante realized he was outclassed as he barely blocked Hayate's attack.

"Not bad." The elder ninja spoke before the clearing was consumed in a flash of light causing both swordsmen to cover their eyes.

Dante took this as his chance to escape as he ran into the treeline.

Hayate watched as Dante ran into the treeline and merely stood by. He was curious to see what his potential would do.

Dante kept running through the trees in an attempt to find his teammates until he slammed into someone.

When he got up his eyes were greeted by the sight of Naruto in his Katarina fusion.

"Who are you?" The brunette questioned in confusion as he stared at the girlish looking boy.

"Masamune-san, it's me. Naruto." Naruto said with his tone much more calm and calculating compared to earlier.

"Uzumaki?! What happened to you? What's with the Transformation?" Dante questioned until the boy placed his hand over the brunettes mouth.

"No time to explain, just listin to me. I have a plan that might get us the scroll." Dante seemed to nod in response to that as Naruto removed his hand from the brunettes mouth. "I need you to go back out there and distract Hayate-Sensei, Rebecca's gonna be helping you by firing arrows to cover you, if you can distract him long enough. I'll be able to charge up an attack that'll hopefully win this for us!"

Dante nodded once again and smirked. "Alright Uzumaki, I'll trust you on this one" and with that said, Dante ran back towards the clearing.

Naruto sighed, hopefully he'd be able to pull this off.

Hayate waited calmlly as he observed Dante arriving back in the clearing. "*Cough* Come to try again?"

"Guess you could say that!" Dante proceeded to rush towards the Jonin as a hail of arrows followed him from behind.

" _Not all of those are real._ " Hayate noted as his eyes scanned through the arrows flying towards him.

He blocked Dante's swing as the smaller brunette attempted to keep their swords locked. Something Hayate wasn't allowing as he moved in between each arrow that flew by. He couldn't chance any of them hitting even if some weren't real.

Little did he know that he was slowly moving into a location where he was a perfect target for the final member of the team.

Naruto sat within the undergrowth of the trees with a time resting in his hand, while he wasn't very good with the tomes normally, the added benefits of fusing with Katarina seemed to boost his ability to use them as the electric energy sparked out of the book.

He watched as Hayate stepped into the perfect spot for Naruto to fire as he brought his hand forward to activate the runes for the spell.

" **Thoron!"**

The blast of electric energy fired out towards both Hayate and Dante as the two of them noticed Naruto's attack as it fired.

Hayate prepared to dodge the wave of energy until he felt a pain in his gut. He looked upwards to see that Dante had kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall backwards and effectively preventing him from dodging the blast of energy.

Dante smirked as he was soon replaced by a log. " _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ ( _Body Replacement Technique)...Smart._ " Hayate was soon blasted with the pure power of Naruto's attack. " _These three will make a fine team._ " "You guy's *Cough* pass!" Were his last thought's and words before falling into unconscious.

Dante rushed over to the sleeping Jonin and quickly pulled the scroll out. "Haha, we did it guys!" He called out as Rebecca rushed out of the treeline towards him. "Uzumaki! Your plan worked!" He was given no response. "Hey Uzumaki you alright?"

"Naruto-kun!" Rebecca called out aswell as they went over to check on the blonde member of the team.

They quickly found him laying in the undergrowth sleeping with a piece of candy in his mouth and a card laying in this right hand.

And thus team six was born.

* * *

 **Support Conversations.**

 **Naruto/Dante C rank.**

Dante: Yo, Uzumaki. Wait up!

Naruto: Masamune-san? What is it?

Dante: Just Dante is fine Uzumaki, and I just wanted to say good job with that plan, we got Hayate-sensei real good with that one!

Naruto: Hehe, well it wouldn't of worked if you weren't so good with your Sword, Dante-san.

Dante: Hahahaha, what can I say? I'm a natural!

Naruto: I'm kinda curious though, who taught you?

Dante: My old man! He use to be a kickass Swordsmen back in the day, now he runs a weapon shop since he busted his Sword hand.

Naruto: He busted his Sword hand?

Dante: Yeah... He was out on a mission when he got ambushed by a plattoon of Iwa Shinobi. He was able to escape but his ended up having his hand pernamently broken.

Naruto: Why doesn't he just have a medic-nin heal it?

Dante: NO!

Naruto: Ahhh!

Dante: Oh...sorry Uzumaki, it's just...wounds like that don't ever truly heal for us Swordsmen, even if we did have a medic-nin heal them it'd never feel the same...It's like a part of you dies as my old man always says.

Naruto:...I see.

Dante: Anyway...I'm off Uzumaki, seeya around!

Naruto: Bye...Dante-san.

* * *

 **Naruto/Rebecca C rank.**

Rebecca: Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Rebecca-Chan!

Rebecca: I was wondering. Why do you want to be a great Tactician Naruto?

Naruto: Why do you ask?

Rebecca: Well, it's not really something most people aim to become.

Naruto: Well...I want to be like Robin-nii!

Rebecca: Who's Robin?

Naruto: He's...like my big Brother. He came to the village a few years ago and became my caretaker, he's one of the greatest people in my life!

Rebecca: He does sound kind of cool, so is he a Tactician?

Naruto: Yeah and he's one of the best Tacticians in the world!

Rebecca: Even better then the head of the Nara clan?

Naruto: Of course he is! Robin's smarter then anyone!

Rebecca: Hehe, he sure does sound great, you'll have to let me meet him one day Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Of course I'll let you meet him Rebecca-chan!

* * *

 **Dante/Rebecca C rank.**

Dante: Yo, Rebecc-

*SMACK!*

Dante: Owwwww, what was that for?

Rebecca: You need to be more careful!

Dante: Huh?

Rebecca: You could of gotten hurt when you pulled that stunt before!

Dante: Look, it's nice that you were concerned and all but I assure you, I was fine. Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyway?

Rebecca:...Because you remind me of...

Dante: What was that? I didn't hear you.

Rebecca: It's nothing just...I'll see you at the team meeting.

Rebecca leaves.

Dante: Gods...Why do girls have to be so weird?

* * *

 **Weapon/Jutsu information.**

 **Eliwood's Blade: A sword styled to be similar to the father of Roy's, Eliwood's personal sword. Dispite being a Rapier many people have been able to wield it effectively.**

 **Arcthunder: Powerful Thunder Magic, stronger then Elthunder but weaker then Thoron.**

 **Katarina's Bolt: Customized Thunder magic noteably used by Katarina while she was alive.**

 **Thoron: The strongest normal Thunder Magic, a single cast can drain a magic user of energy faster then most other spells.**

 **Hiken: Tsukikage** **(** **Secret Sword: Moonlight** **): While move of a movement technique, Hayate commonlly ends his rush with a powerful slash from his blade.**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu** **(Body Replacement Technique): Basic Academy jutsu that switchs the user with an object, commonlly a Log.**

* * *

 **Stat Sheets**

 **Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Class: Loosely based on Tactician/Varies depending on fusion.**

 **Skills: Veteran, Underdog, Sacrifice.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: C, Magic: E, Varies depending on fusion.**

 **Affinity: Wind/Varies depending on fusion.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Einherjar Fusion.**

 **Dante Masamune.**

 **Class: Loosely Myrmidon.**

 **Skills: Armsthrift.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: D.**

 **Affinity: Earth.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Blacksmith.**

 **Rebecca Elibe**

 **Class: Archer.**

 **Skills: Prescience.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Bows: D.**

 **Affinity: Fire.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: None.**

 **Hayate Gekko.**

 **Class: Loosely Assassin.**

 **Skills: Lethality, Pass.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: S, Bows: B**

 **Affinity: Fire**

 **Personal/Special Skill: None**

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **God's that alot of bonus stuff at the end.**

 **Anyway, chapters done, if you have any questions then throw em my way I guess.**

 **Trying to do support conversations felt like a cool idea in my head, probably failed at doing them but still I get points for trying right?**

 **For anyone wondering about when Severa pops up. Then I have good news! She's showing up next chapter! Now some of you might remembar me telling you in pms that she was making her reappearance this chapter...well she got pushed back to next chapter. Deal with it.**

 **Oh yeah, some of you may remember me mentioning that I wasn't using spotpass Einherjar...yeah I'm bending that rule abit, not just because of Sasuke but also for something else I have planned.**

 **Anyway, were done here. So go away before I go french on you and begin taunting you like a monty python show!**

 **Until next time, have a good day/night dear reader.**


	12. Tearful Reunion

**Chapter 11: Tearful Reunion.**

 _Darkness enshrouded his vision as the Tactician stared out and into the void._

 _The darkness didn_ _'t last long however as it gave way to a scene that was very familiar to the white haired Tactician._

 _The town of Ylisse with it's castle at the back of it. Destroyed and left to root._

 _Bodies of his allies, friends and family lay all over the place, most dead while some barely clinged to life._

 _He felt shocked at such a sight. What was happening?_

 _He noticed people still fighting nearby in the streets of Ylisse against what he could only describe as the undead soliders known as the Risen._

 _He noticed one of his comrades fighting nearby, the dark haired swordsmen that worked for the Khan Basilio, Lon'qu. He attempted to help the man only to find himself going right through the lance wielding Risen that the swordsmen was fighting._

 _Robin watched in despair as more Risen surronded the swordsmen as fatigue prevented the man from dodging an arrow that striked his shoulder before being skewered by a lance._

" _LON'QU!" Robin cried out. But everything around him just ignored the Tactician as the Risen moved towards another still alive combatent._

 _After a moment of mourning over his comrade. Robin moved through the streets, witnessing more of his old Shepard comrades falling in battle._

 _He saw Vaike suffer a blow to the knee that knocked the man over leaving him an easy kill for the Risen he'd been fighting._

 _The body of a fallen emerald dragon was laying in the marketplace riddleled with arrows. He couldn't tell if it was Tiki or Nowi as he continued moving through the streets hoping to find someone that was ok._

 _Tears began to fall from the Tactician's eyes as he began to consider the worst. "Please be alright, Cordelia, Severa, Morgan. One of you be alright!"_

 _Finally arriving at the castle showed Robin a sight that crushed him._

 _Bodies laying around the gates, broken and dead. Some of Risen and some of soliders who likely died trying to defend their homeland._

 _But that's not what crushed him._

 _Standing in the centre courtyard of the castle was a figure covered by a sickingly familiar purple shroud. Holding up his commander and best friend, Chrom by the neck._

 _His eyes lay witness to the crack that ended the bluenette Exalt's life, as the figure clouded in the purple shroud dropped Chrom's lifeless body._

 _The lord's empty dead eyes were left staring up at the Tactician when he hit the ground._

" _GAHAHAHAHA!"_ _Robin stared forward at the source of the chilling laughter._

 _The figure was an exact lookalike of the Tactician with the purple shroud covering it's body. The lookalike raised it's right hand as a large dragon flew in to the sky above the castle._

" _H-how." Robin turned his head to the side, noticing a girl with long dark blue hair that reached her shoulders. "We stopped you!" The girl cried out as she struggled to stand trying to use her blade as a way to help her stand._

" _Hahaha. Silly mortel!" The Tacticians lookalike spoke as it lazyly walked to the struggling girl. "You only delayed the inevitable." The figure kicked the blade out of the girls hand causing her to fall to the ground in pain._

" _After all we did." Robin stared in dismay as he fell to his knees."Were my actions really all for nothing?"_

" _Just finish it." He heard the bluenette girl speak as he watched his lookalike stroke the girls hair._

" _Oh I'm not going to kill you, where would the fun be in that?" What Robin saw next caused him to finally break as he attempted to strike the lookalike. "No, I think you'll make a fine servent, wouldn't you agree, Cordelia?"_

 _His wife, with her long red hair and the white armor that he always remember seeing her in, walked up and stood by his lookalike, the same purple aura consuming her figure._

 _Feelings of rage and sadness consumed the Tactician as he continued attempting to strike his lookalike._

" _Isn't this wonderful, Robin?" He stumbled backwards after being addressed. "After all your actions and I still win! And the best part is, there's nothing you can do about it!" The lookalike turned towards him with it's pointer finger out reached as the dragon circling above fired it's breath in his direction._

" _You could never stop me and you'll never escape me!"_

"ROBIN-NII!"

The Tactician awoke in a fright as he panted in fear. _"It was all a dream? Thank the Gods."_

"Are you ok Robin-nii?" Robin looked up from his spot on the couch, allowing him to notice that his charge was looking at him in worry. "You were thrashing around a whole bunch and yelling in your sleep."

Robin took a moment to think on that as he continued panting. "N-nothing to worry about Naruto, go back to sleep." Naruto seemed to accept that but the look of worry on the boys face had remained as he left to go back to bed.

Robin stepped up to the window as he let himself become lost in his thoughts, until he spied a light flash in the distence.

Curious, Robin decided to go investigate the origin of the flash as he quietly left the apartment.

* * *

"No."

"But Sis, what if you don't come back?"

"I said no Morgan and that's final!" Severa shouted as she walked away from her sisters room as she sheathed a blade in the sheath at her back.

"But Severa...what if you don't come back?" That sentence stopped Severa in her tracks.

She'd be preparing to use the strange orb that had appeared on that one night while she'd been mourning at her fathers grave, and now she was going to finally use it.

But she'd been hoping her Sister wouldn't find out, she didn't want to worry her like this.

"What might you two be up too?" Oh Gods, why did he have to show up?

The red head turned to look towards the new arrival, the blonde haired child of the Dancer Olivia and the war Monk Libra, wearing his blue mercenary tunic, Inigo.

Hopefully she'd be able to get rid of him- "Severa's planing to do something stupid!" " _DAMNIT MORGAN!"_

Inigo looked towards her for answers, judging by the fact that Morgan already blew her cover, she wouldn't put it past her younger sister to tell the boy the truth.

"I'm going to find my Father!" She spoke out, Inigo now gave her a confused look.

"But isn't he dead?" Of course he'd ask that.

"Of course he isn't! And I have a way to find out where he really is!" Inigo looked puzzled as he turned to Morgan.

"See? She's being stupid Inigo, tell her!"

Inigo raised a hand to his chin in thought. "I don't see a problem with it." Both of the red heads stared in disbelief at the blonde Mercenary. "But I do see a problem with you going alone."

Severa narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You can't stop me, I'm gonna do it no matter what you say!"

"Then I'll go with you!" Severa stared in disbelief once again while Inigo looked at her with that smile that she hated so damn much. "It'll be just like old times I bet."

"But what about your parents?" Severa questioned, she was torn up enough about the chance of Morgan and Cordelia worrying about her, she didn't want Inigo's parents to feel that way.

"Their busy looking after this timelines version of me, plus they already know that I'm planning on leaving soon. Helping you is more important then anything else I could be doing."

Morgan just stared at the pair. "Your both Idiots! You don't even know where the damn thing will take you!"

Severa turned to her younger sister. "I don't care Morgan. If there's even a chance that I can find our Father then I'm taking it!"

"If your so worried about us going, then why not come with us Morgan?" Inigo's question caused both the girls to look at him again. "...What?"

Morgan growled in anger before rushing back into her room and began packing things. "Fine! If you two are gonna be Idiots and rush off into danger then I'm coming with you!"

Inigo turned back to Severa with his smile planted firmly on his face...until she slapped him. "Owwww. What was that for?"

"You Idiot! We don't know how dangerous this'll be, and you want to bring Morgan with us?!" She questioned in anger.

"Because she wants to find your Father just as much as you do Severa." Severa adopted a saddened look at that, she hadn't really taken Morgans feelings into account. "So I see your letting me come with you then!"

She blushed in embarrassment as she trudged off towards her room. "Just get your damn things ready, were leaving at dusk!"

* * *

"So...you two ready?" Severa questioned as she held the orb in her right hand.

"Ready and waiting, 'Captain' Severa!" She slapped him for that remark.

"I still think this is stupid." Morgan uttered as she kept her hands holding onto the buckles of her bag.

"Alright then...let's go!" She held the orb out as she felt some kind of energy being pulled flowed into the orb causing it to shift into what appeared to be a portal.

"Inigo!" A femine voice called out from the hallway.

"M-mother? Uh you two go in ahead, I'll catch up." Inigo raced back into the hallway.

"Tch, of course he has to do something at the last moment." Severa turned to her younger sister. "Well...are you ready?" Morgan nodded in responace. "Alright...let's go." The pair of red heads stepped slowly into the portal. Disappearing from view shortly after.

Inigo stepped into the hallway, spotting his pink haired mother at the same time that she spied him and came up to him.

"What is it Mother?" Inigo questioned as Olivia took her handband off and gave it to the blonde Mercenary.

"Me and Libra thought we should give you something to remember us by, just incase you didn't come back." She spoke with a solemn smile on her face.

A single tear ran down the blondes face as he gave his mother one last hug before bidding her farewell.

Returning to the room and noticing that the portal was still there. Inigo looked towards the headband that his mother had given him, tightning his grip on it as he stepped forward with a look of steeled resolve. Disappearing from view with the portal vanishing shortly after.

* * *

A burst of light clouded Severa's vision as she found herself kneeling in a street.

She looked around in curiousity at the buildings around her, she hadn't seen places like this in Ylisse or Valm.

But a sudden realization hit the twin ponytailed girl, her sister was no where to be found.

"Morgan?" She asked to no one around, not that anyway was nearby anyway with the street being empty. It was the middle of the night after all.

"Morgan? Where are you?!" This couldn't be happening. First her Father, now she'd lost her sister?

"Are you ok miss?" She heard someone speaking to her, whatever they were speaking sounded strange but she was somehow able to understand.

"My s-sister. Where's my sister?!" She cried out as the man held her by the shoulders.

"It's ok miss, uhhh come with me, I'll take you too the Hokage, he might be able to help you."

"O-ok." Severa noticed something as she spoke this time. She seemed to sound...younger? And why was everything taller then usual?

She followed the man as he lead her to a building at the end of the street.

* * *

Robin arrived at the sight where he saw the flash of light occur, quickly noticing burn marks on the path.

" _Strange..."_ He spotted the Hokage's building nearby and decided if anyone would be able to tell him what happened then the old man should be able to.

He greeted the lady sitting at the front desk like he would whenever he normally come to do the Hokages paperwork. Thankfully he didn't have to bother explaining why he was there due to his common ventures here over the years.

He stepped up to the door to the old mans office. He could hear voices sounding out from inside...Why did one sound so familier?

He stood at the door for moment to think up an exscue for walking in on one of the mans meetings, once coming up with one he griped the door handle and openned it.

"Sorry to barge in Hokage-sama but there was something I..." Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he noticed the twin red ponytails on the girl sitting at the Hokages desk.

The red head turned towards the door, allowing him to see their face.

"...Severa?" While the girl was noticably younger then the daughter that had come back in time to assist in the defeat of Grima.

"..." The girl stared up at him in pure shock and disbelief as if she'd seen a ghost. "...Daddy?"

He nodded in a similar state of shock as the girl that was now standing infront of him before she tackled him to the ground. Tears filling her eyes.

"I-I missed you s-so much you Idiot! Don't e-ever do something t-that stupid again!" She shouted at him as he stroked his hand through the girls red hair.

"It's ok Severa...I'm not going anywhere this time." For the first time that night, Robin smiled in pure happiness. The thoughts that plagued his mind taking a back seat to his happiness of reuniting with his daughter.

* * *

Naruto woke up a tired mess. He hadn't been able to get much sleep after Robin woke him up and as the sun rose, the young Uzumaki had issues with getting out of bed.

But he found himself wide awake when he noticed the red head sitting on his seat at the table eating a bowl of HIS Ramen.

"Blah. This stuff is terrible Father, why would anyone want to eat this?"

Naruto's eyes became shadowed as his thought's replayed the words that he just heard in his head.

Nobody calls the food of the Gods bad in his presence without paying the price.

But his wrath was prevented when he heard the sound of Robin's voice and noticed the man come up to him.

"Ah, Naruto! I see your awake. Naruto this is Severa, my daughter. Severa this is Naruto, the boy I told you I was taking care of."

Severa turned around to where her father had motioned, leying her eyes on the young blonde that stood behind her chair.

Naruto found himself blushing once he took the girls appearance in fully.

"He looks stupid." Severa stated bluntly as she turned back to the table.

Naruto stared at the red heads back, emotionally wounded by her comment.

Robin just stared on at the interaction as a thought crossed his mind. " _Were gonna need another bed_ "

* * *

 **Author's notes.**

 **And thus the cliffhanger is finally paid off, but what became of Morgan and Inigo? We'll find out in the future.**

 **I'll be honest, trying to give focus chapters on Robin is slightly tricky since most of his personality is based on how the player views him (makes sense since he is player created) but hopefully this worked out.**

 **I've finally worked out the pairing...I'm gonna do a Harem, sorry to anyone that doesn't like the concept of a Harem but I want to do one and thus I'm doing one.**

 **Oh yeah, Fire Emblem Fates is pretty awesome, been getting to play it thanks to a friend that imported it and it's a great improvement on awakening gameplay wise. I've been considering using characters from that game in the future progress of this story tbh.**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day/night dear reader.**


	13. A New Day A New Assignment

**Got this done a lot sooner then expected, so heres another chapter.**

 **Chapter 12: A New Day. A New Assignment.**

* * *

Naruto was not enjoying his current life as a Shinobi nearly as much as he thought he would. Why you may ask?

D rank Missions.

While he didn't have much of a problem with them at first, the past week of endless yard work, cat chasing, cleaning up animal droppings and many other tedious task that most wouldn't think would be classified as Shinobi work.

Currently, Naruto and his teammates were busy doing one of the many tedious D ranked missions. Today's was pulling out the weeds in someones garden.

Naruto wasn't very open about his dislike of these tasks however, at least he got paid for them.

"Hayate-sensei! When are we gonna do a real mission?!" Dante on the other hand was very open about his hatred of the D ranked missions.

"I've told you *cough* once and I'll tell you *cough* again Dante, when I *cough* think your ready." Hayate answered while laying back and watching the birds in the sky. The amount of times Hayate had given that answer seemed to be going into the thousends at this rate.

"Grrr. Stupid Sensei, were've been ready for ages!" Naruto's eyes became shadowed for a moment as something ticked off in his brain.

You see Naruto had inhertied certain traits from all the time he'd spent with his Einherjar teachers over the years.

One of those traits he'd adopted from his Magic teacher, Micaiah. What was this trait you may be asking?

Her way of scolding people.

He wasn't really sure when he'd picked up the habit. Robin believed it had something to do with his Fusions but neither the Tactician or the blonde were really sure since once getting down how to properly use Magic, Micaiah had scolded him ALOT whenever he made even the simplest mistakes.

Standing up from his spot in the garden, Naruto walked slowly towards his brown haired teammate, who had been unfortunately, a common victim of Naruto's scoldings.

"Dante-san~" The blonde spoke in a sing-song voice along with a smile planted across his face that had both been his own added twist on his teachers approach to scoldings. While Micaiah had commonly spoke with a tone of anger whenever she scolded him, Naruto had gained a form of twisted glee from doing it.

Dante froze in place and slowly moved his head towards his blonde teammate. The look on his face screamed 'Please don't!'

But that just added to Naruto's twisted enjoyment, it was so much fun to see his victims squirm.

He slowly raised his right hand with his pointer finger outreached. "It seems I have to re-educate you, Dante-san~!" He noticed Rebecca take a break from her side of the garden to watch, along with Hayate taking his eyes away from the sky to peak at his students. It seemed he had a small audience, wonderful!

Naruto began ranting off to the brunette, tapping his finger against the air as he made his points while acting in a feminine manner, something that commonly confused the other members of Team 6, Rebecca had suspected that it may have had something to do with his upbringing while Dante had crazy theories about Naruto secretly being a female that was in some form of unbreakable **Henge,** Dante would try to reason it further by bringing up the appearance Naruto took on when they had done Hayate's test. But since he was the only one that had actually seen Naruto in that form, no one really believed the swordsmens theories. Hayate didn't really care about it, he'd seen stranger habits from other Shinobi.

Hayate still found his blonde student to be a strange case, but nothing out the ordinary compared to a certain other Jonin he knew.

Hayate let off a cough as he smiled at his students, while he hadn't been fond of the idea of training a Genin team, he had to admit that he was enjoying the three rookie Shinobi. From Naruto's strange personality quirks, Dante's hot-headedness and Rebecca's joyful tomboy like personality had all meshed well together and it was very noticeable from the few training sessions he'd had with the group so far.

Naruto had actually shown himself to be quite the stratergist, not just in training but in missions as well. Naruto would always come up with the most effective way to approach the task with what's been given to him. He was also very helpful when it came to helping his teammates with their training through the use of his Kage Bushins, yet he was strangely very conservative with his Chakra despite his almost infinite amount, not wanting to waste Chakra on things such as the D rank missions instead profering to save it. This enraged his brown haired teammate greatly since the clones would speed up the amount of time taken for the missions, Dante had been scolded greatly by the blonde on that day.

He also had alot of quirks from what Hayate had observed. The blonde had a noticeable tripping problem that seemed to be a continuing problem during training sessions where he'd had the three team members spar with each other, hell it seemed to be the main reason the blonde had lost some of those spars. Hayate had at first thought the orange scarf blonde wore had been the cause of the problem but observation proved this to be fault. The boy seemed to just have some natural problem with his sense of balence. He also had the habit of scolding people and displayed great pleasure in doing so, he even scolded people for losing to him strangely enough and would point out every possible chance his oppenent had been able to take him down.

Of the three members of Team 6. Naruto had proven to be the most diverse in terms of weaponry, showing knowledge on styles relating to many different swords, lances, axes and even some knowledge on bows. The boy's choose of main weapon interested Hayate, the boy's profered sword was a **Rapier** , a blade that most Shinobi looked over in favour of the **Katana** but the boy had a real knack for using the weapon that he showed off greatly during training sessions with his very aggressive style of fighting which was a strange contrast to the boy's stratergist traits but it proved to be a strong combination in the duels that he would have with Dante.

The boy also seemed to enjoy reading quite a bit and always seemed to show up early for team meetings reading a different book, although the most common book the blonde had been seen reading was one on Tactics used during the Shinobi world wars. When he questioned the boy on his choice of reading material, the boy had remarked that he didn't want to repeat the mistakes of the past.

The boy had been very different compared to reports from a few years back overall. Many assumed it had to do with the mysterious caretaker of the blondes that popped up at around the same time the blondes reports started having noteable changes.

Hayate's thoughts shifted to the other male member of the team. Masamune Dante.

Dante was a rather fitting student for someone like Hayate. The boy was the son of a blacksmith that had formlly been a fierce Shinobi during the times of the third war until he retired. It was easy to see that Dante's style of fighting seemed similar to his fathers in certain ways with a constant focus on speed and being agile, that alone made him a fitting student for someone like Hayate.

But the brunette had his flaws just like anyone else. He was brash for a start and pretty damn cocky overall, at first the swordsmen didn't take the spars with his teammates seriously until they both walked all over him causing him to start taking them seriously in training. A major problem with the swordsmen however was his lack of drive, Dante seemed to truly have no real goal set in mind and it was clear through his actions, his only real aim as a Shinobi seemed to be his will to fight. Hayate felt that was something he needed to change.

The boy's actions in battle weren't good either. His hot-headedness caused him to rush forward into training sessions involving the use of Naruto's clones and only really focusing on himself, he made no effort to try and assist the others and would mainly focus on trying to attack things with his blade, although it seemed Naruto was actually causing the brunette to rethink his actions in battle.

The blonde would scold Dante ALOT. It had gotten to the point where Dante seemed to fear the scoldings and they motivated him to actually stick to plans that the team went over for training sessions, the swordsmen would still mess up alot. But he was at least improving.

Last but not least was the sole female member of Team 6, Elibe Rebecca.

The girl showed herself to be amazing with her weapon of choice, being able to hit targets from miles away that even Hayate hadn't expected, clearly showing that she's had years of practice in archery. She also was fairly capable in standard Taijutsu from what he'd seen, but if she planned on continuing to use the bow as her main weapon she would need improvement in the art of Taijutsu, maybe he could ask someone for assistance with that.

Her relationship with her teammates was fairly normal. She was good friends with Naruto it seemed and the two would praise each other alot during training, Naruto even helped the girl quite abit with her Taijutsu it seemed by correcting her stance and helping her with her Kata's on occasion.

She didn't seem to hit it off so well with the brunette of the team however and seemed to avoid him when she had the chance, Hayate didn't really know why but he guessed he'd found out why eventually.

He brought out a small photo from his pocket, the teams photo that was taken shortly after Naruto had woken up on the day that they offically became team 6. Hayate stood at the back with a hand covering his mouth to prevent his cough, Rebecca standing in the centre with her eyes closed and smiling happily at the camara. Dante stood to the right holding his sheathed sword with his right hand with a smirk on his face while Naruto stood on the opposite side, smiling calmly at the camara noticeably holding a book under his left hand.

As he stared at the photo and back towards his team, Hayate made a decision.

It was time for Team 6's first C rank mission.

* * *

"Come on Dad!" Robin was really not enjoying today.

The previous night fate had gifted him seemingly by allowing him to reunite with one of his daughters but currently he was beginning to wish fate hadn't given him this gift.

Daddy-Daughter time was never a fun experience for Robin after all.

He kinda wished that Naruto didn't have missions to do other wise the Tactician would of dragged his charge along for this.

What was so dreadful about what he was currently doing?

Well it seemed that Severa hadn't brought any clothing with her other then the tunic she commonly wore during the war with Valm and battles against Grima, and unfortunately for Robin. Like most girls, once Severa started buying cloths it took a long time for her to stop. And Robin ended up being the poor soul that carried all his Daughters bags AND paid for all the outfits she brought.

Things got worse when she made a friend while shopping.

Miss Yamanaka Ino and her own father Inoichi had also been out shopping and the two girls had seemingly bonded through their encounter.

At least Robin obtained someone to talk to now in the form of Inoichi.

The pair sighed as they watched their Daughters look through various sets of clothing, Robin cried small tears as he continuly noted how much of the money he'd earned over the last few years in the village was slowly disappearing.

"I'd look cute in this right Father?" He briefly nodded at his Daughters, it honestly didn't matter to him to be honest. She'd always look cute in some way to him, maybe that was a father thing.

A tear of joy raced down the side of his face that Inoichi noticed rather quickly.

"Are you ok?" The ponytailed man questioned as Robin nodded in response while watching his Daughter.

"Yeah, I'm just...glad to be able to spend time with her." With the wars that he's fought through he'd never really gotten to spend any time like this with Severa, his efforts had to be always focused on the war and battles that the Shepards fought. He couldn't be sloppy with things like that when peoples lives were at stake.

But now, in this time of peace. He was truly glad to be able to spend time with her wheather it be during the tedious task of taking her cloths shopping or not.

* * *

Naruto briefly felt around his pocket as he stared at his brunette teammate, briefly feeling the cards of the Einherjar that Robin had allowed him to hold on to. While the blonde wanted to use a fusion, he thought it best to avoid revealing such a thing to his teammates until it was required for him to do so.

He pulled out his **Rapier.** And faced down his brown haired teammate as Hayate and Rebecca watched from the sidelines.

"Alright *Cough* you both know the rules, *Cough* Naruto, no **Kage Bushins** , everything else is fair game. *Cough* Begin."

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Rebecca shouted out to the blonde as he kept his focus on Dante.

Dante made the first move as he charge into Naruto, ramming his blade onto the blondes as they stood there in a clash of blades, trying to overpower the other.

"I an't gonna lose this time, Uzumaki!" Dante shouted as he pushed down harder on Naruto's **Rapier**.

"We'll see about that, Dante-san!" Naruto responded as he slid his blade out from the clash and back pedaled to avoid Dante's **Katana**. As he began to think of the best possible way to approach this.

Dante was logically using his speed and overall stonger body to try and overpower the blonde, from what the Tactician in training could tell, he wouldn't be able to win simply by clashing swords.

Dante wasn't going to give him much time to think however as he quickly continued his assualt forcing Naruto to continue blocking.

Dante's recklessness would be his downfall however as Naruto noticed the perfect chance to strike as their blades clashed once more.

He pushed through the weight of Dante's blade with the use of quick burst of Chakra that allowed him to emulate the affects of a burst of adrenline. Using this to his advantage he thrusted the blade forward, aiming for Dante's waist.

At least he would of, if he didn't suffer at the hands of his terrible sense of balence as he tripped.

Luckily, his tripping hadn't been a complete downfall for this battle as his foot connected with Dante's groin, causing the brunette to fall over in pain.

"That's *Cough* enough." Hearing the call of their sensei both boy's slowly recovered from their fallen spots on the ground and looked towards each other before Dante offered his hand to Naruto.

"Ah well, better luck next time I guess." Dante remarked not noticing Naruto's shadowed eyes and dark smile.

"Dante-san~" It was at that moment that Dante remembered Naruto's habit of scolding people for failing to defeat him as he watched Naruto raise his pointer finger.

"Hold it *Cough* Naruto, I've got news for you lot *Cough*" That caught the pairs attention as they both turned to Hayate.

"I think you lot are *Cough* ready to take your *Cough* first C rank mission!" Hayate announced proudly as all three members of Team 6 looked up in joy. Hayate pulled out a scroll and unrolled it for the three to take a look. "*Cough* We'll be going to *Cough* assist a researcher on the border *Cough* I want you all ready to leave by tomorrow morning. *Cough* Understood?" The trio of Shinobi in training nodded with smiles of glee planted on each of their faces. Until Naruto's returned to the look of dark happiness.

"Dante-san~!" Hearing that caused Dante's smile to fade into a look of despair.

"Please Uzumaki, not this time. For the love of Kami, you already scolded me once today!"

"Sorry Dante-san~! But if I don't then how will you ever improve from your mistakes? Now sit down Mr! You did alot of things badly today!" Rebecca just watched on as Naruto recounted the numeros failings that Dante had performed from today while Hayate watched in amusement. He really had ended up with a strange student in Naruto.

* * *

 **Paralogue: Team 7**

Kakashi Hatake was a strange man. Always showing up late to everything, spending hours upon hours at the memorial stone and always seen with that little orange book known as Ichi Ichi Paradise.

The idea of him being given a Genin team sounded stupid to many people, but the mans reputation and skill caused many people to want him to pass down his knowledge to the next generations.

But he'd always failed every team so far, none of them meeting his standands.

But he had a good feeling about this batch.

"Alright then, how about you introduce yourselves?" He spoke after giving them almost no information about himself in his own introduction.

"Ummm, I guess I'll go first." The pink haired girl wearing a red coloured outfit with her headband being worn in a similar way to a hair band spoke. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like-" She giggled as her thoughts went to a certain Uchiha. "I hobbies are-" She giggled again as she proceeded to continue only to be interupted.

"Ok, I think I get it at this point, how about you next?" Kakashi pointed towards the second female member of the team, a long brown haired girl with her hair being parted along the side of her face with the left side being partly braided. She wore a purple kimono like outfit that was tied at the waist with a set of bandages while her Konoha Hitai-ate worn around her forehead.

"Oh uh. My name is Kurama Yakumo. I enjoy spending time with my parents, painting and practicing my Genjutsu, I dislike people who look down on me for being unable to effectively perform Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. I guess my hobby would be painting while my dream for the future would be too become a strong Kunoichi despite my disadvantages!"

" _Admirable, but not likely"_ Kakashi thought as he turned to the final member of the team and the only male. A spiky haired brunette that wore no shirt and an open blue jacket fully revealing his upper body along with baggy white pants, his Hitai-ate was tied around his forehead in a noticable red sash compared to the regular blue. He toyed around with two long red **Spears** that he sat beside himself while he listened in on his teammates introdutions. "Your up Spear boy."

He looked up in excitement once being spoken to as he stared directly at Kakashi. "My name is Sparda Yukimura Kakashi-Dono! I enjoy training and constantly seek to better myself to one day surpass my teacher, Shingen-Dono! I dislike dishonest people and people that refuse to fight fairly SIR! My hobby is mainly just training SIR! My dream for the future is to one day surpass Shingen-Dono and to be able to help my friends achive their goals in life SIR!"

" _Well he's...an oddball"_ Kakashi stared down at the three, his mask preventing them from gaining any true insight on what he was thinking. " _A fangirl, A girl that's only truly adapted to Genjutsu and a Hot-headed spear wielder. I'm gonna have my work cut out for me if this lot actually passes_ "

And thus the team that would finally pass Kakashi's bell test was formed, much to the eventual sorrow of Kakashi.

* * *

 **Stat Sheets.**

 **Severa Tiamo.**

 **Class: Mercenary.**

 **Skills: Armsthrift, Ignis, Galeforce.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: C.**

 **Affinity: Fire**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Competetive (Her personal skill in Fire Emblem Fates).**

 **Robin.**

 **Class: Grandmaster.**

 **Skills: Veteran, Solidarity, Ignis, Rally Spectrum.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: A, Magic: S.**

 **Affinity: Darkness.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: None.**

 **Sakura Haruno.**

 **Class: Trainee.**

 **Skills: None.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Jutsu: E, Chakra Control: B**

 **Affinity: Earth.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: None.**

 **Yakumo Kurama.**

 **Class: Illusionist (Genjutsu Based class.)**

 **Skills: Hex.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Genjutsu: C, Chakra Control: C**

 **Affinity: Water.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Protective Seal (Seal created to prevent her from suffering major damage due to her frail body, can affect nearby allies within a certain radius.)**

 **Yukimura Sparda.**

 **Class: Mix of Lance Fighter and Knight.**

 **Skills: Defense Seal.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Lances: C, Jutsu:D, Chakra Control: A.**

 **Affinity: Fire.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Undying Will (Refusal to back down in the face of stronger oppenents can cause a burst of strengh within Yukimura.) Tetsu Hada (By channeling his Chakra to a process amount through out his body increases Yukimuras durability by insane degrees.)**

 **Authour's Notes.**

 **Fast update yatta yatta.**

 **Paralogues are basically gonna be a way for me to show off other characters without having to give them focus within the main chapter.**

 **Yukimura is an OC inspired by Sanada Yukimura from Sengoku Basara and somewhat mixed with Vergil from the Devil may cry series in ways that would become more clear when we see him pop up later on.**

 **Yakumo Kurama meanwhile is a character originating from one of the pre shippuden filler arcs that I've alter in some ways to make her work as a Shinobi and edited her backstory alittle.**

 **Anyway, I'm off so have a good day/night dear reader.**

 **Guess the origin of Severa's last name and win an internet cookie.**


	14. Mission Start!: Journey to the Border!

**Ask and yee shall recieve** **prototype gear, hell this went over 7000 so I guess I might of overdone it.**

 ***Yawn* Last update for the week.**

 **Chapter 13: Mission Start!: Journey to the Border!**

* * *

The white being that had sent the Tactician of the Shepards through the gate to the world of the Elemental Nations, was currently staring at said gate. Deep in thought.

It seemed that despite the beings intentions, it had unintentionly altered the world in ways that it had not for seen.

People and beings that were not meant to exist in this world seemed to be popping up within the world of Shinobi ever since the Tacticians arrival. Some of them hadn't been a problem and seemed to be impacting the world in postive ways. Others however...

The being had noticed Grima's reemergance, not that they could do anything about it. Hell, they'd already had to pull a few strings to be allowed to send the Tactician and his children into the other world.

The influence it had over that world was actually fairly limited. While it was something that a mortel would consider a God, that didn't mean much when it's purpose was merely to watch over all the worlds.

Worlds were divided with each having their own God that kept the flow of each world running smoothly. Naga was a good example of this in the way that she handled threats to her world such as Grima.

But there were things that even the Gods didn't have control over, beings that threatened the worlds and the fabric of the multiverse. These upstarts commonly were big enough threats that they could very well destroy an entire world if they pleased. Beings such as Grima fit under this.

Why didn't the Gods themselves deal with such beings? It's due to the fact that the Gods themselves were not created for the purpose of battle.

While certain ones could fight, their power was so strong that they could easily destroy entires worlds in an instant causing it to become forbidden for them to actually toy with the affairs of the worlds they watched over.

They weren't truly immortal either, they just couldn't die at the hands of mortals for the most part, only beings that held power that was close to a Gods could actually outright kill them.

That's why the current growing problem within the world of the Elemental Nations was a problem.

Something had appeared there. It wasn't Grima, while the demonic dragon was just as much a threat as any other upstart, it wasn't what the white being was worried about.

In fact, the white being didn't know what this new upstart was, neither did the current overseer of the Elemental Nations world.

To be able to avoid the gaze of both the white being and the overseer of the world was considered to be an impossible feat. Yet somehow this creature was able to perfectly conceal itself.

That worried the white being greatly, it was part of the reason it started getting involved in the affairs of that world.

The overseer hadn't been very cooperative however, despite the changes and possible threat that was growing within it's world, the overseer still limited what the white being could do greatly.

At least Naga had been cooperative with the white being sending people from her world to the Elemental Nations.

The beings thoughts drifted for a moment. If it recalled correctly, hadn't a world under Naga's watch vanished at some point?

Perhaps that had something to do with what was occuring within the world of the Elemental Nations.

* * *

 _The orange skies of twilight washed over the scene as his eyes observed what appeared to be a girl standing at the edge of a boardwalk that was built over a lake around what appeared to be a forest._

 _He attempted to look around in confusion, yet his eyes stayed glued to the back of the girl, causing him to note her flowing white dress and long light blue hair that seemed rather odd compared to the bluenettes the boy was familler with. The final piece of clothing the boy noted was the hairband like piece of clothing that had a white cloth extending down the back of it to her shoudlers._

 _The blonde didn't know what to make of the scene, until he began to hear the girl sing._

" _Swaying, and being swayed." The girl began as she also began to slowly walk down the boardwalk. The blonde found himself mystified as he listined to the girl's voice._

" _One's thoughts flow, like bubbles," She continued to walk further down the wooden structure as she sang, seemingly unaware of his watching eyes._

" _Down the river stream," He felt himself slowly began to walk up towards the girl as he continued listening to her sing._

" _Those hands will, open up, the path to tomorrow." The girl stopped at that point and slowly turned around, her faded golden eyes meeting his mismatched blue and gold. She made no true indication that his presence disturbed her and instead seemed to be waiting for something._

" _A-amazing,,," He said slowly as the girl smiled at him and slowly turned back around and stepped toward the edge of the boardwalk, her steps seemed to cause ripples to spring outwards in the water of the lake._

 _He slowly followed her out towards the edge as strange feelings began to well up within him._

 _Once he reached her, she turned towards him once again with the same smile still on her face. "I'm glad you enjoyed it...Naruto-kun."_

Naruto awakened shortly after hearing the last of the girl's words in his dream. " _Who was that? Why was she in my dream? How did she know who I was?_ " Questions flowed through the blondes head without a true answer as he thought of the girl.

Suddenly, his thoughts reminded him of what was happening today as his face lit up in joy.

Today was the day of his first C rank mission!

He recalled Hayate mentioning that they'd be leaving in the morning as he checked the apartments clock, noticing that it was only six in the morning.

Oh well, being early was always better then being late, the Tactician in training reasoned to himself as he took a quick moment to glance at his caretaker, who was currently sleeping on the floor.

Once Severa had shown up, the sleeping arrangements had been altered, mostly in her favour it seemed since now she got to use the bed that the blonde had been using to sleep on for the past few years, and since they didn't have a second bed for now, Robin had given Naruto the couch while the white haired Tactician took the floor.

As he picked up what he needed for the Mission and one of the many books on tactics that Robin had gotten for him over the years. Naruto quietly began to head towards the door to depart.

He stopped himself however when he noticed an Einherjar's card laying on the table with a note attached to it.

Naruto picked it up and quickly read the note. It read "I know your an early riser Naruto, so I've left this here for you to take with you, might come in handy for you."

The blondes face lit up once again when he checked to see which card it was.

It was the card of Lyndis.

Naruto resisted the urge to hug his sleeping caretaker, as he slowly left the apartment. He had a mission to get to after all.

* * *

The third training ground, was a place Rebecca didn't vist often.

The third training ground, was probably the most well known training field among both Shinobi and regular citizens of Konoha due to a certain object that was built there.

The Memorial Stone. A stone that listed the names of Shinobi that died in service of the village. Among the names listed on the rock was Rebecca's brother.

While it isn't fully known if her brother was dead, due to what the mission entailed and the last form of contact that was recieved from the Shinobi that had been sent.

They'd been sent to investigate a town that was barely on the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Wind, from what was gathered from the messanger bird that the team sent back, a missing nin from Iwa was hiding out in the border town. However, when backup was sent to aid the team that Rebecca's brother had been apart of, the town was found to be completely destroyed by what could only be an explosion. The bodies of the team were unable to be found.

Despite the fact that there was no true way to know if the team had died or been in the explosion, each member was labeled as KIA and had their names engraved on the Memorial Stone.

"Hey...Dan." Rebecca spoke slowly, her usual cheerful tone replaced by a more solemn one as she stood near the stone that resembled the commonly used Kunai. "It's been awhile. Haha."

"Sorry for not coming to vist since I joined the academy." A saddened smile began to form as she continued staring at the dark blue stone. "I've been pretty busy over the years. I made a friend that isn't you for a change, his names Naruto, he's actually pretty smart compared to most of the boys I know. I even ended up being on the same team as him when we graduated. Oh right I forgot to mention, I did it Dan! I became a Kunoichi just like I said I would! And to think, you thought I couldn't do it, Well look who's talking now!" She began to shout up with her tone being a slight mix of both happiness and sadness at this point.

"My other teammates name is Dante and he's pretty much an idiot compared to Naruto, hell I think he's just as dumb as you were Dan! Although...Whenever I see him, I just end up seeing you to be honest. He's so similar to you that it's weird, blindly rushing into things, acting like an idiot and he's also just as inconsiderate as you." Rebecca continued ranting on for a bit with her eyes closed and a smile still pasted on her face until she realized that she was running out of time. "Oh right, I need to get going Dan. Hayate-sensei's taking us on our first C rank today! I've been so excited that I had trouble sleeping last night. But anyway, I'll be going now Dan, and I promise I'll come vist you more!" With her words spoken, Rebecca turned around, only to find herself colliding with someone else.

"Ack! Sorry!" She apologized hastely as she looked up to see who she walked into.

It was a man with gravtiy defying silver hair and a dark mask worn over his mouth and wearing his Hitai-ate in a fashion similar to an eye patch. The man wore the standard Konoha flak jacket and dark blue pants that covered the majority of his legs.

The man seemed to smile at her with the use of his single showing eye as he looked down towards the greenette. "Paying your respects?" The man questioned as she quickly responded with the nod of her head.

Rebecca wouldn't lie. She found the man to be rather intimadating, the height difference and the fact that most of his face was covered caused her to be slightly on edge.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The man spoke with that same eye smile before finally opening his only showing eye. "Shouldn't you be somewhere though, young miss?"

That knocked sense into her as she realized that if she kept standing there, then she was gonna be late to meet with the others! "Uh, thank you sir!" She cried out as she ran off to get to the gate her team was meeting at.

* * *

"This one's finished Tou-san!" Dante called out as he placed a newly forged blade on a table.

"Great, just leave it on the table and I'll get it later Dante!" His father called out from the front of the store.

Unlike most kids, Dante grew up surrounded by weapons since his day's as an infant. His families house was basically connected to the store that his father sold the weapon's they'd forged to any Shinobi that may require them.

Dante grunted in acknowledgement at his father's words as he decided to finally get the last thing he needed before leaving to meet with his team, as he stared at a wall of swords that his father kept in the backroom.

Despite growing up around all different sorts of weapon's. Dante had always found himself the most attracted to the Sword, truthfully he didn't know why, perhaps it had something to do with his father or maybe something else affected him.

He grabbed a normal white Katana, the blade itself was kept perfectly clean. It'd never properly been used before.

This was the first blade Dante had ever forged on his own, and he had always planned on using it on the day of his first true mission as a Shinobi.

And today was finally the day for it to come off the wall and into his sheath.

With his blade collected and having gotten anything else he felt he needed, Dante made his way out of the backroom of his father's store and briefly turned towards the man before departing. "You sure your gonna be fine to run the place on your own while I'm gone, Tou-san?"

Dante's father was a much older man then some might expect, while his face gave the look of a man in his late thirties or early forties, the man was actually in his fifthies, and was pretty much bald in terms of hair while having a long grey beard desending down his chin, the man was shirtless and wore tattered yellow pants. A very noteable thing about the man was his right arm, it was basically a stump from how it appeared to be, dangling at the mans side as if there was nothing keeping the arm up.

"Ha, since when do you care about stuff like that? Get going ya little runt, that nice Tenten girl volunteered to lend me a hand while your gone." The man chuckled as Dante shrugged.

"Alright, I'll see ya when I get back then Tou-san." Dante carelessly left the door open behind him as he ventured off into the streets. His father watched him depart with a smile on his face.

"Stay safe, Gaki."

* * *

Naruto stood by the side of Konoha's main gate as he calmly read his book, not really paying attention to the world around him. Although his thoughts weren't truly on the book in his hand and more focused on the girl from his dream.

Never before had a dream left Naruto so confused. Had he met the girl at some point and just forgotten?

He shook his head at that thought, he was sure that he'd never met a girl like her before. But then why was someone that he was sure he'd never met showing up in one of his dreams?

Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination?

He was taken out of his thought's when he felt someone slam their hands onto his shoulders.

That person quickly ended up being grabbed and thrown to the ground.

" _Thanks Ike-sensei!_ "

"Damn Uzumaki...that hurt." It was then that Naruto noticed that the person he'd just thrown was his sword wielding teammate.

"Ah, sorry Dante-san, I get a bit jumpy sometimes." He offered the brunette a hand that Dante looked at in confusion.

"Your...not gonna scold me?" Naruto chuckled at the swordsmens question.

"Normally I would, but I don't really feel like it today." Naruto stated plainly, causing Dante to shrug and finally take the hand.

"Naruto-kun!" The shout of the teams final member caused both boy's to look in her direction.

Dante stepped forward with his hand up in a waving motion as he saw the greenette headed their way. "Yo Elibe, what's up?" He questioned as she simply ran past him and began talking to the blonde haired member of the team. Dante stared blankly at the pair as his mind began jumping to conculsions. " _It's not fair!_ " He thought as he began to cry in the corner as his teammates simply continued talking to each other, completely ignoring him.

"*Cough* Well, I see your all here *Cough*" The sound of their Sensei caused them to end any conversation they were having as they all looked towards him. "Alright, *Cough* as you three know *Cough* we'll be headed to the border to *Cough* guard a researcher by the name of *Cough* Tatsuki Surei, once he's finished then we'll be able to head back. It'll take us a *Cough* full two days to reach the border. *Cough* So we'll be stopping at a town halfway there. *Cough* Understood?" The three nodded. "Alright *Cough* let's head off then."

" _Bout time._ " Dante thought with a smirk as he gripped his sheathed blade in anticepation.

" _I'll make you proud Dan-nii!_ " Rebecca thought with her usual cheerful smile.

" _Robin-nii, Ike-Sensei, Alm-Senpai, Lyndis-Sensei, Micaiah-nii, Palla-Sensei, Catria-Senpai, Est-chan, Elincia-sama, Katarina-Sensei. I'll make sure that everything you guys taught me wasn't for nothing, Dattebayo!_ " Naruto thought with a look of determination, picturing each of his teachers in his head as he thought of them.

With all of them ready and raring to go. The members of Team 6 slowly stepped out of the gate of Konoha.

* * *

The town that team 6 ended up stopping in was nothing truly special, it was merely a town mostly built for travelers and Shinobi to rest at, it was relatively small. Only having a few houses, an Inn and a few vendors for people to buy supplies at.

"Ugh, things have been so damn boring so far. When are we gonna get some action Hayate-sensei?" Dante questioned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"We probably won't see any action until we reach the border Dante-san." Naruto spoke calmly as they continued walking through the small town until Hayate stopped them.

"*Cough* I'm going to go get us some rooms at the Inn. *Cough* Feel free to do whatever you want until sundown." The trio nodded as Hayate walked off.

"Well I dunno bout you two, but I'm gonna go find me someone to fight! Can't be to hard!" Dante proceeded to walk away, leaving Naruto and Rebecca by themselves.

Rebecca's stomach growled, indicating her hunger as she looked towards her blonde teammate. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you wanna come with me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was about to accept the offer, until he noticed something familler past the nearby treeline. "Uh, I'll have to decline Rebecca-chan. There's something I want to go take a look at." Rebecca looked somewhat down at that answer.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later then Naruto-kun." She walked off as Naruto turned towards the treeline.

" _Something seems familler about that path._ " He noted as he went down the path into the treeline to investigate.

Meanwhile, Dante pounded away at a nearby tree in boredem.

"God damnit, isn't there anyone to fight around here?" Dante continued to slam his blade into the tree until he heard noise coming from nearby.

"So that's the plan boy's, we go in, take anything valuable and any women we find. Then leave the place burning." A collected cry of 'Yeah' was shouted out as Dante moved closer to the sound of the voice.

What he found was a group of Bandits. Planing to attack the town.

Now if this was the Dante that was freash out of the academy, then he'd probably charge straight into the entire group of Bandits shouting "MY NAME IS MASAMUNE DANTE AND I'M HERE TO KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

Luckily, thanks to all the team training sessions he'd been through, Dante was at least smart enough to not do that.

He'd go get his team, THEN charge into the horde of Bandits while shouting something he thought sounded badass.

So he turned around and began to retrace his steps back to town.

At least he would of, if he didn't step on a twig and alert the entire group of Bandits.

"Well well, looks like we have a little curious cat here boy's, let's show him how curiosity killed the cat!"

Four of the Bandits raced towards him as Dante decided that if there was ever a moment in life that he should run, then it'd be now.

* * *

Naruto moved through the path in the forest as he noticed the sky turn a dim orange. Causing his thoughts to drift to his dream.

" _This can't be what I think it is can it? It was only a dream right?"_ He thought, until he began to hear someone singing up ahead.

"Swaying, and being swayed,"

" _That voice!_ " Naruto began to run through the path, not caring about things such as when his elbow got cut into by a branch.

"One's thoughts, flow, like bubbles,"

He could hear the words clearly, the voice sounded closer as the blonde continued running through the trees.

"Down the river stream. Those hands will, open up, the path, to tomorrow."

As he reached the end of the path, Naruto stared out at the lake. It was the exact same as the one from his dream, the surrounding trees, the orange sky, the wooden boardwalk and finally, standing on the boardwalk, was the light blue haired girl wearing the same white dress from his dream, standing at the end of the boardwalk.

"Being swayed and swaying." The girl took one final step, causing ripples to wave through the lake.

She turned around as once again just like in his dream, only further apart. His mis-matched blue and golden eyes stared at her fade gold orbs.

"W-who are you?" They both questioned in unison as they continued to stare at each other. Untill they noticed smoke coming from the direction of the town.

Seeing the smoke was a pretty good indicater for Naruto that something bad was happening in town as he removed the girl from his thoughts at the moment and raced back towards the town.

He didn't realize that the girl began to head back towards the town in a similar fashion.

* * *

No matter how much he ran, Dante was unable to lose the Bandits that were chasing him.

"Damnit, don't you guys have anything better to do?!" He questioned as he parried an attack from one of the Bandits axes, due to Dante's bad luck however, he ended up being backed into a corner.

" _You've gotta be kidding me!"_ The brunette swordsmen screamed out in his thoughts as he raised his **Katana** " _At least it's only four of em, shouldn't be hard!"_

The four Bandits charged at the swordsmen, he threw a pair of **Shuriken** at two of them ceasing their charge, while he parried the first one that got to him and blocked the second one. He quickly kicked the first one to the side so that he could keep his focus on the one currently clashing their axe against his blade.

" _Come on Dante, think! What would Uzumaki do right now?_ " That thought put an idea in the swordsmens head.

He let himself trip. Causing his foot to hit the Bandit in the groin.

The Bandit was left upon due to the pain as Dante recovered quickly and slashed the man through their upper body.

" _One down._ " His victory was short lived as the other three Bandits were apon him, their relentless attacks prevented Dante from having a chance to counter as he continued dodging and ducking between each attack.

An opening soon appeared as he stabbed one of the Bandit's in the gut, this ended up causing a new problem for Dante as his bloodstained blade was now stuck in the Bandits gut.

" _WHY IS MY LUCK SO BAD?!_ " Dante questioned in his mind as he attempted to pull the blade out, noticing the other two Bandits racing towards him. He threw a **Kunai** that lodged itself into one of the Bandits shoulder.

The other one he was forced to duck under as they swinged their axe over his head, Dante's luck finally looked up as he managed to pull his blade out of the dead Bandits gut and blocked the Bandits next swing and used his weight to push the axe wielder back and sliced through the mans lower body, leaving the man in two.

He looked towards where the last Bandit had been, only to end up with the **Kunai** he'd thrown becoming lodged in his right eye.

"AUGH!" Dante screamed in pain as blood began to ooze out of his right eye.

"Hehe, not so tough now are you kid!" The final Bandit exclaimed as they walked up to the young swordsmen with their axe raised and ready to put an end to the brunette.

Dante forced himself to try and ignore the pain as he brushed the hair that normally covered his left eye away. He managed to move out of the way of the Bandits strike and with a shout of a battle cry, Dante slammed his blade into the mans head.

With his victory obtained, Dante's mind shifted to his punctured eye as he riped the **Kunai** out of his eye socket. "AUGHHHHH!" He cried in pain once again, unable to truly stand the pain as blood continued to ooze out from it.

"DAMNIT! Ugh." He tried to see out of the eye that he'd commonly kept revealed to the world to no avail, it'd been rendered useless.

"T-the...bleeding, g-gotta stop the bleeding." Dante uttered out as he used the cloth from his Hitai-ate as a makeshift bandage. "There, that sh-should work, gotta...gotta get back to town...go-gotta warn Haya-Hayate-Sensei." He continued to mutter out his words as he slowly walked through the trees.

* * *

Rebecca fired an arrow at a Bandit that had been standing across the street " _Where did all these Bandits come from?_ " She thought as she loaded her bow once again, failing to notice the Bandit sneaking up behind her.

"Rebecca-chan, look out!" The shouting voice of her blonde teammate caught her attention as she turned around, allowing her to finally notice the approaching Bandit before some kind of eletric energy surged through the mans vains.

"Naruto-kun!" The greenette archer called out as she spotted her blonde teammate heading towards her.

"Rebecca-chan, where did these Bandits come from? And where's Hayate-sensei and Dante-san?" Naruto questioned as he looked around the area, noting that some of the buildings were on fire.

"I don't know, they just came out of no where and started attacking the town. I've been trying to find Hayate-sensei and Dante, but I haven't seen them anywhere." Rebecca explained as she remained focused on sniping the Bandits she could see with her arrows.

"So it's just us right now? Damn." Naruto began to observe the surroundings to the best of his ability, trying to form a plan with what little he had access to. From his observations he noted that the total number of remaining Bandits was around ten, an amount that he doubted only he and Rebecca could handle by themselves.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. Dante was just exiting the woods to find the town in it's current state. "Damnit! They beat me here." He grunted out as he wiped some the blood off his face. "Gotta find the others. They'll know what to do." He uttered out as he slowly stepped into the town with his sword drawn.

The Bandits noticed him quickly along with his teammates. "Oh, I see the little cats still alive. No matter, finish him boys!" The bald leader of the Bandits called out as his men focused on the young swordsmen.

This gave the Sensei of Team 6 the perfect chance to strike as he swiftly left his hiding place and attacked the nearest Bandit.

"AH, A JONIN?! Men form up and focus everything on that Jonin!" The leader called out.

Dante silently thanked his Sensei from afar as he used this chance to move further away from the Bandits.

"Dante-san!" The shouting voices of his teammates was a reliving sound to the swordsmens ears as he saw Naruto and Rebecca rush to him.

"What happened to your eye?" Rebecca questioned as Naruto scanned the battle field to think of a plan.

"Explain later. What's the plan Uzumaki!" Dante's shouts seemed to attract the attention of three of the Bandits as they moved towards the trio.

"Focus on reaching Hayate-sensei for now, then I'll tell you the rest." With their weapons drawn and their expressions steeled. Team 6 readied themselves for battle.

* * *

"I apologize for my tardiness, Sasuke." The being within the purple shroud spoke as Sasuke watched it with a look of anger.

"You said you'd be back a week ago!" The dark haired Uchiha lashed out at the shroud, not caring for what kind of backlash that could cause.

"Do not worry Sasuke, today your training truly begins."

Sasuke grunted as looked at the purple shroud in anticepation. "I'm listening."

"Good, now simply hold up one of the cards I gave you and channel your Chakra into it."

Sasuke did as he was instructed as the mark on his hand seemed to glow in responace to the act of channeling Chakra into the card. A purple circle manifested below him as he continued pooring his Chakra out.

And with a flash of light, Sasuke felt different, he felt knowledge poor through his minds and the sudden weight of a sword in the hand that had previously held the card.

But best of all, he felt powerful.

"Now then, it's time for us to discuss your training, Sasuke." If Grima could smile right now, then it would certainly be a large one, as he stared at what would eventually be his newest vessel.

* * *

 **Paralouge 2: The Monk and the Young One.**

A lone Monk wandered through the area with no true destination in mind, not that he was a ninja or even had a village to his name. The Monk had long white hair and red eyes, his appearance suggested that he was around his 20's in terms of age, he wore the standard robes of a monk with a blue cape added in for personal flair. Today he was simply traveling as usual, fighting the random bandits that tried to jump him, not that they could harm him. He thought with a small smirk.

As Monk walked along the border of the land of fire he came across a small clearing with a river off to the side. Nothing to out of the ordinary for him, there were many clearing along the land of fire's borders, but more often then not, these were where he got ambushed as usual. Raising a hand to the axe on his back in anticipation, the monk steeled himself for the inevitable ambush.

His instincts were right as usual within a minute a small band of bandits came out, but these didn't seem like run of the mill bandits. A quick look at one's forehead showed a forehead protector on the head of the bandit, signifying a rouge nin. A Kiri rouge if his knowledge was correct. Kirigakure seemed to just produce a lot of rouges in his opinion.

The group numbered about a dozen, and they all seemed to be rouge nin. " _Might actually give me a work out for once_ " the Monk thought bitterly. Grabbing his axe off his back he waited for the first nin to try and strike him.

He didn't have to wait long as one of the nin recklessly charged him and tried to stab him in the chest with a spear, but calling it a spear was pushing it as it was merely a stick with a kunai attached to it. Dodging quickly to the side he countered by using him momentum to cut the nin in half with his axe, showering the ground with the body of the nin split in half. Looking to his left seeing several nin about to preform their jutsu at him he rushed towards his right, cleaving a nin in half from the waist.

Two of the other nin who had jutsu ready launched a fireball and earth release at him. Dodging to the left, the Monk took the blow from the fireball being blown back. The nin seemed proud of himself, but that pride turned to shock as the Monk got up and grabbed his axe from the ground, barely fazed from the fire ball and the burn marks quickly disappearing from his skin.

"Might I make a suggestion?" The Monk questioned the ten remaining nin, each of them tense at what appeared to be a normal monk that just took a fire release jutsu to the face and got right back up. "Run." He said as his dull red eyes flashed a bloody Red scaring five of the nin away. " _I'm going to have to deal with those later"_ The Monk thought as the other five advanced on him.

Two of the nin charged him at once, both using Katanas to try and slice the monk in half. Vaati stood prepared as both slashed at him at once, producing his axe, and while he took two slashs to the side, he cleaved the two nin in half, his body quickly healing his bleeding sides, his robes now slightly red from blood. The last three nin took a quick look at each other as one retreated and the other two tried to charge the monk with fireballs forming in their palms.

The white haired Monk quickly rushed towards them to meet their charge, his heavy axe barely slowing him down. The two released their jutsus at once, forming an overall larger fireball then either of them could alone in the heat of battle. Charging head on into the fire ball he hit in head on an explosion occurring once he made contact.

The nin looked pleased with themselves at they watched the fireball connect with the monk, thinking him dead. But before the smoke cleared the red eyed Monk emerged from the smoke, robes slightly smoldering and his burn marks healing as his long hair flowed behind him from the heat. The two nin were so surprised that the Monk got off two quick kills as his body healed from the burning.

"I'm going to need a new set of robes after this." He said with a sigh as he looked down at his smoldering robes. A surge of KI started behind him as he turned around seeing the third nin standing there with a little girl with a kunai to her throat.

"Here is how this is going to go, your going to get down, drop the axe, and hand over all your valuables or the girl dies, got it?" the nin said trying to sound threatening. "Not likely." The Monk replied as his eyes flashed blood red once more. " **Taimuzusukuea**!."

What happened next was but an instant as suddenly the nin found himself without his hostage and the monk right in front of him with his axe glowing. " **Asutoraru mūnsurasshu** **!** " He called out as his axe glowed in responace to his words, his first strike broke through the flak jacket the nin wore, and with three slashes of the axe the nin was bisected diagonally, horizontally and vertically from the super fast slashes.

Turning around as the dead nin fell to pieces, the Monk walked back towards the girl he had just saved, who was currently crying and sitting down by a tree. Kneeling down the Monk looked at the girl. "What is your name little one?" He asked the poor girl. Amsted her tears she gave out a small word of "Morgan" "Well Morgan, my name is Vaati. Now if I may ask, what are you doing out here?" He asked looking over the girl, she couldn't have been older then ten, and despite the intricate robe, she didn't seem like a shinobi in training, a noble maybe?

"My sister *sniff* and I got separated *Sniff* when we came to look for daddy." Morgan said before completely breaking down into tears. Vaati sighed and looked at the crying girl. "Well Morgan, if you would like I'll help you find your father, if you have any idea where he is?" Vaati said. The shaking of Morgan's head told him she didn't know where her father or sister were. "Guess we are doing this the hard way." Picking up the small girl and placing her over his shoulder, and placing his axe on his back with the blade facing away from her, he started walking once more with Morgan crying into his ruined monk robes as he traveled along the border of the land of Fire, unware that his time as a wanderer would soon come to an end.

* * *

 **Paralouge 3: Savior Inigo**

Just outside the land of waves a bright flash of light appeared, unnoticed by all in the land of waves, their newest arrival had appeared.

Inigo awoke hung halfway across a tree branch of all things, his sword implanted in the ground beneath him with his bag under him as well. As Inigo awoke groggily a loud snap was heard, and Inigo instantly woke up as the branch he was hanging on snapped. "Crud." Was all Inigo could say as he fell ten feet and landed next to his sword and bag as the tree branch landed on him.

Almost instantly Inigo's body set to work on healing him, thanks to the **Renewal** skill passed down from his Father. The Blonde haired youth was already up within minutes, grabbing his backpack and sword and adjusting the hairband his mother had given him with a sad smile. While the hairband was rather ill fitting for someone like him, he still resolved to wear it as a momento of his Mother.

Inigo looked around him and noticed how things seemed a bit taller then normal. "Well now, what has happened to me?" Inigo said testing his voice, instantly noticing he sounded a few years younger.

Not bothering to care much about that, Inigo started walking in a random direction, trying to find civilization and with a slightly womanizing grin, a woman to talk to. As the Blonde, now younger, youth walked along he noticed a dirt road, and down it a large village.

Following his instincts and the road Indigo walked intp town, and almost instantly felt sorry for everyone there.

People were out on the streets begging for coin, Armed mercenaries patrolled the streets and generally the town was in the sorriest state ever. Inigo just continued walking further and further into the town and things got worse as he went in. It didn't help that the Mercs patrolling eyed him warily and were likely to either attack him or report to who ever hired them about him.

A quiet scream echoed through the street, bringing Inigo out of his thoughts as he looked to his left. An alley way stood there with a pair of shadows advancing on what appeared to be a young woman. Always one to help a young lady, Inigo rushed into the Alley and drew his blade.

"Hold there, foul rouges!" Inigo yelled at the two Mercs harassing the young woman.

The two Mercs instantly turned their attention to him and almost laughed as the kid before them held a blade between his hands, they were many years his senior and felt they had nothing to fear. Drawing their axes the two Brigands advanced threateningly on Inigo, to try and scare him off.

That was the first mistake they made as Inigo shot forward at the first brigand, his Steel Sword glowing a blue-green color with the power of **Astra** as the rouge fell to pieces in an instant with a shower of blood curtesy of Inigo's skill. He quickly moved towards the next Mercenary with the power of **Galeforce** triggering, a skill from his Mother, as he once again shot foreword towards the second brigand with the same speed as he attacked the second brigand with his blade, impaling him on his sword.

The brigand fell down on Inigo's blade as they bleed out as Inigo approached the cowering woman, who appeared to only be a fifth teen year old girl with short red hair wearing what Inigo could only really describe as rags, his expression darkened as he gave the bodies of the Mercenaries a glance, "You make me sick." He uttered under his breath at the dead bodies before turning his attention back to the young maiden. Feeling nostalgic, Inigo said an old line he had said the day he found his Mother. "It's okay, all safe now buttercup!" Inigo said as he held his hand out to the girl. Slowly she looked up at the smiling blonde and lifted her hand for him to grasp and he pulled her up from the ground.

"Thank you for saving me, sir." the young girl said with a bow as Inigo placed his hand behind his head in shyness. "It was nothing young lady, it was my honor to save you!" Inigo said giving his own polite bow to the woman.

"My name is Saika Gracia." she said. "My name is Inigo Dansa, milady." Inigo said, turning up his charm. The girl smiled at him and offered him a place to stay. "It's not much, but you'll need a place to hide once they discover these two dead." Gracia said as Indigo nodded his acceptance to the offer.

A few hours later the patrols had increased in response to the two dead brigands as Inigo and Gracia stayed in her worn down home. "Gato is a cruel man who cares only about his power, and he's done so much to ensure that he keeps it, while I thank you for saving me, It'd be best if you left, so that he doesn't have you killed Inigo." Gracia said with a downcast saddened look to her guest, who was in thought.

"Why is that, would you not be able to stand up to him?" Inigo said trying to imagine this Gato person. Gracia fidgeted on her knees before speaking up, "The last person who tried, Kaiza, was humiliated and publicly executed by Gato and his men for standing up to him."

That night Gracia lay in sleep and Inigo looked up at the ceiling wondering what to do. "Get ahold of yourself Inigo, you've fought Grima, you helped face Walhart, what's some guy and a bunch of poorly trained mercenaries to you?" Inigo quietly said to him self before closing his eyes, wondering what to do next.

Morning had come quickly to the blonde Mercenary, his thoughts prevented him from losing himself to sleep, but the young man was still very tired. He barely registered the footsteps of the young lady he had saved as she walked up to his location on the couch. Gracia seemed to have gotten a good nights sleep despite the events of the previous day. "I made you some breakfeast, Inigo-kun." She spoke with a small smile as she looked down at him. He smiled in response, he hadn't had anything to eat since his arrival.

Graica had set up a small set of fruit and vegetables on a small wooden table. It wasn't much, but judging by the look of the food, it was clear that Gracia had made an effort with it. Inigo took his first bite and while he had logically had food of much better taste, his time in the dying future of Ylisse had taught him to savor any food he could have, he noticed Gracia slowly eating away at a piece of her own as he smiled at her. "Thank you, Gracia, I give it a solid A+!" She smiled in happiness at his words.

"Gracia. Could you show me what this Gato person looks like?" Inigo noted her sudden shift in body langauge at the mentioning of this Gato person as she slowly nodded and grab what appeared to be a piece of paper to the blonde.

The paper showed a man with puffy brown hair wearing a small pair of black glasses. He also was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. The man was notable small compared to the men standing next to him on the paper.

Inigo had to hold back a chuckle. That was Gato? Inigo's mind had thought the man would be more similar to Walhart in stature but that? How were people intimerdated by someone like that?

Inigo's mind was now set on what he was going to do next. "Gracia, I'm going to save your country!" Gracia looked at the blonde Mercenary in shook and was about to protest until he placed his hand up. "Now I know that I may not look it, but I've been in my far share of life threating battles in my time. I've faced monsters, Conquerors, even a dragon! And I've lived through each and every encounter. It wouldn't feel right for me to just abadon this country, especially after the kindness you've shown me!" Inigo proceeded to untie his Mothers hairband and despite a part of him scearming at him not to do it, he reached it out towards Gracia. "I want you to have this, as a keepsake of my promise to save your country!"

And with those words said, Inigo day's as a freedom fighter for the country of Wave, had began.

* * *

 **Stat Sheets.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Class: Trainee/Varies (Think of something like Ross, Amelia and Ewan classes from Sacrded Stones).**

 **Skills: None.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: E, Jutsu: D/Varies.**

 **Affinity: Thunder/Varies.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Einherjar Fusion.**

 **Vaati Star.**

 **Class: Loosely War Monk**

 **Skills: Renewal, Counter.**

 **Personal Weapon: Ten no Ono.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Axes: S, Medical Knowledge: C.**

 **Affinity: Unknown.**

 **Personal/Special/Bloodline skill: Taimuzusukuea.**

 **Inigo Dansa.**

 **Class: Mercenary.**

 **Skills: Astra, Sol, Galeforce, Rally Strength and Renewal.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: B**

 **Affinity: Water.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Azure Dance.**

 **Gracia Saika.**

 **Class: Villager/Trainee.**

 **Skills: Aptitude, Rally Heart.**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords: E, Medical Knowledge: C.**

 **Affinity: Wind.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Imbue (Not the FE9/FE10 version, allows Gracia to maniplulate the her Chakra to sharpen or add a burn effect to her weapon, low chance of working until she gets proper training.)**

* * *

 **Rooster Information.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: The young student of the Tactician Robin. Likes Ramen more then anyone in the team. Birthday is October 10** **th** **.**

 **Dante Masamune: A young swordsmen from Konoha and son of a well known Blacksmith. Most likely to shout things when charging into battle. Birthday is September 5** **th.**

 **Rebecca Elibe: An Archer from Konoha that mourns the death of her brother. Most likely to hold a grude. Birthday is April 25** **th** **.**

 **Hayate Gekkō: A Konoha Jonin who is very adapt at Kenjutsu. Most likely to Cough in the middle of a sentence. Birthday is November 2nd**

* * *

 **Weapon/Jutsu/Technique Information.**

 **Ten no Ono: Personal Axe of Vaati, a tresured weapon from a destroyed land. Resmebles the Brave Axe in design.**

 **Shuriken and Kunai: Standard Ninja tools.**

 **Asutoraru mūnsurasshu** **(Astral Moon Slashes): A combined version of the Luna and Astra skills.**

 **Taimuzusukuea** **(Times Square): Vaati's bloodline, causes the flow of time to halt for up to 30 seconds, consumes extremely large amounts of Chakra while in use.**

 **Astra: A technique that highly trained swordsmen can learn, using high speed the user can perform 5 slashs on an enemy in the blink of an eye.**

 **Renewal: Technique learnt by Monks, heals the user passively. The amount healed depends on the users own personal strength.**

 **Galeforce: A technique learnt by Pegasus knights from Ylisse, allowing them to flow from one enemy to the next without stopping.**

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Special thanks to Vaati Star for helping me with the Paralogues and for giving me access to their OCs, Vaati and Gracia.**

 **So yeah, I guess I might as well allow you guys the chance to throw in an OC as well if you want, just throw me a PM and if I think the OC fits then I'll consider using them.**

 **Anyway. I'm tired and this was a pain to edit. I don't want to make this a drawn out AN so if you guys have questions I'll answer em I guess and yeah. Have a good day/night.**


	15. Mission: Clash at Daybreak

**Breaks are boring.**

 **Edit: Just a warning for the use of an FE14 character.**

 **Chapter 14: Mission: Clash at Daybreak.**

* * *

" _Ok Naruto think! Me and Rebecca are mostly uninjured, Sensei's surrounded and Dante needs medical attention ASAP. So what's the best course of action._ " Naruto thought as his eyes scanned through the enemy ranks. " _Nine Bandits, three of them are focusing on Sensei while three of the others are headed our way, the rest are just standing around. Hmmm._ " Naruto motioned towards the approaching Bandits before speaking to his teammates once again. "Dante-san, do you think you'll be able to protect Rebecca?" The brunette slowly nodded. "Alright, this'll be just like we practiced, I'll take Dante's place as the vanguard and keep the enemy focused on me. Rebecca, I'll need you to attack any of the Bandits that you can get a clear shot at. Dante, you'll have to act as the rearguard for this, if any of them try to attack Rebecca, then you'll have to be the one to protect her. Understood?" They both nodded, while this formation would of worked better if Naruto was acting as the rear, the shift in places was required due to Dante's injury.

" _If only Sensei wasn't pinned down._ " Naruto thought with a scowl as he stepped into persistion with his **Rapier** drawn, he resisted the urge to use a fusion. He didn't want to have to explain such a thing at this point in time.

He eyed his teammates for a moment to make sure they wre in persistion as well. Rebecca held her bow at the ready with an arrow already loaded, while Dante stood near her with his blade drawn, it was clear however that the lack of his right eye was hindering the swordsmen.

The formation wasn't nearly as suitable for the three with the shift in persistions, Dante had no skill as a support and Naruto wasn't agile or sturdy enough to be able to act as a frontel fighter. That's why getting to Hayate was the top prioty in the boys eyes.

He placed his hand in the cross like symbol causing a pair of clones of the blonde to appear beside him, he motioned to two of Bandits as the clones nodded, rushing to distract two of them.

The final one rushed towards the main blonde as they attempted to strike the boy, an arrow to the knee halted the advancing Bandit as Naruto took the chance to pierce the mans chest.

" _So far so good._ " The blonde thought as he motioned to his teammates to move up with him towards one of the Bandits that his clone was dealing with.

The clone took an unlucky hit as it poofed out of existence. Naruto quickly engaged the Bandit himself as he lunged at the man, his attack was barely blocked by the larger man as the Bandit took a swing at him, Naruto attempted to dodge only to have his leg get hit by the axes edge.

Naruto winced as he held back a cry of pain, he had to remain focused. He'd deal with injuries later.

He felt the memories of his second clone fill his man, signelling it's dispelling. He noticed an arrow fly right into the forehead of the Bandit in front of him as Naruto turned his focus to his teammates.

And noticed the third Bandit sneaking up on Rebecca from the side.

"Rebecca-chan, look out!" His shout alerted the greenette and the swordsmen standing beside her to the approaching Bandit, the man took a swing at the archer only to be blocked by Dante and to have his neck stabbed into by Naruto's blade.

Rebecca took a moment to breath before turning to her brown haired teammate. "Thank you...Dante-kun."

Dante turned to her in confusion and rubbed his one good eye in confusion. "Woah, you actually said something nice to me for a change." The swordsmen smirked as he saw Rebecca blush in response to his remark before she slapped him in anger.

"At least I know how to be nice!" She turned her focus away from the swordsmen and back to the battlefield as he rubbed his cheek.

"Slapping the guy that lost an eye...Yeah, real nice Elibe!" Dante moved slowly in an attempt to keep in pace with his teammates. "What next Uzumaki?"

The blondes eyes scanned the battlefield once more, it seemed Hayate had taken out one of the Bandits that were on him meaning their'd taken four down so far.

The Bandits leader hadn't moved at this point, he noted.

Naruto began weighing their options, the best course of action would be to continue moving towards Hayate and regroup with him before moving on to take down the Bandit leader.

Naruto attempted to take a step forward, only to fall. It seemed the injury to his leg was worse then he thought.

"Ah, are you alright Naruto-kun?" He heard Rebecca ask as he noticed another Bandit headed their way, this one was wielding a sword from what he noticed. He stood up as he felt the pain leave him, injuries never seemed to last long for him it seemed.

He was to slow to intercept the Bandit however as they rushed to attack his green haired teammate.

Dante wasn't able to block the hit this time, as Rebecca ended up taking a slash to her upper body. She been lucky enough to backstep in time to avoid being cut in half thankfully, but she still took a nasty wound.

Dante managed to block the Bandits second swing, but now the brunette was stuck in a clash with the sword wielding Bandit.

Naruto pulled one of the Tome's Robin had given him out of his jacket and once the runes appeared he pushed the spell straight towards the Bandit.

" **Thunder!"** He cried out as the Bandit took a direct hit and was left stuned by the electricity coursing through his body, allowing Dante to finish the man.

"Dante-san watch my back!" The swordsmen nodded as Naruto rushed over to the green haired archer as he removed the fingerless glove from his right hand.

It was times like this that he was thankful for having obtained Micaiah's brand.

The first time he'd shown his unique healing skill to his teammates, they'd been partly shocked. Who would of thought someone like Naruto would be the closet thing to a healer on their team?

When combined with his natural healing ability, the drawback of the wound being transfered to Naruto was almost negated.

But unlike the small wound to his leg, the wound he was about to take from Rebecca was gonna take a lot longer.

The mark glowed in response to his thoughts and green energy seemed to radiate off the Tactician and Archer as the slash wound on Rebecca's upper body was transfered to the blonde. "T-thank you, Naruto-kun." The greenette spoke as she slowly got up.

This created a new problem however. Until Naruto's healing factor healed him, he wasn't gonna be able to act as a front liner, meaning now the trio couldn't risk advancing any further.

At least, that's what Naruto had thought until he heard someone...singing?

The blonde glanced to the path he had come into the town from and noticed the girl from the lake standing nearby, her voice sounded soothing to the blonde as he felt the pain from his newly gained injury vanish.

"Huh?" The blonde heared his brown haired teammate speak up as Naruto turned to ackknowledge him. "T-the pain? It's...gone?" Naruto stared at Dante in disbelief, the pain was gone? How?

He noticed Dante remove the cloth that covered his right eye. "I still can't see out of it, but the pains gone!" Dante shouted in joy as he turned to the blonde. "Did you fix it Uzumaki?"

Naruto slowly shook his head as he turned his attention back to the blue haired Maiden as she approached the trio. Naruto quickly noticed the **Naginata** held firmly in her hand.

" _Did she heal us?_ " The blonde pondered as he stared at her, his mind attempting to figure out what happened.

"Do you...need help?" She spoke slowly, her question aimed directly at Naruto as she stood there, waiting for an answer.

Naruto's mind quickly shoot back into action, there was still a battle going on. Now wasn't the time to question whether or not the girl had healed them.

" _Dante-sans no longer suffering from the pain, if he can fight with one eye then it should be fine to have him at the front now, Rebecca should stay with him as we move towards Sensei and I'll be able to act as rear support just as we practiced. This girl though._ " He stared at the bluenette singer. " _I have no idea how skilled she is in combat. But we need to take advantage of everything we have._ " His mind made up, he motioned towards his teammates first. "Dante-san, if your able to fight solidly now, then take the front." The brunette nodded as he held his sword at the ready, while his lack of perfect eye sight was troublesome, the swordsmen still felt perfectly ready to enter the fray. "Rebecca-chan, stay with Dante and advance towards Sensei. I'll act as the rearguard. Once we reach Sensei, we'll charge for their leader." The pair nodded at the blondes plan as they began to move ahead.

Naruto turned to the blue haired Maiden as his mind seemed to go slightly off track as he briefly stared at her. Her appearance reminding him about the princesses he'd seen in books Robin had used to help him with reading.

He shook his head of those thoughts. Now was not the time to be admiring someones appearance.

"Uhhh." He pondered how to address the girl, he had no clue what her name was and he despite her resemblance to a princess, he didn't want to just outright call her one.

"Azura." She spoke once again, as Naruto looked at her in slight confusion. "Azura...it's my name."

He nodded, feeling like a fool for not realizing that sooner. "Azura-hi-" He stopped himself, why was his brain so insisted to call her a princess? "Ahem, Azura-san. Have you ever fought before?"

"Once."

Once? And she was asking to join a battle against a group of Bandits?

He wanted to tell her to leave and find somewhere safer. But something prevented him from saying such things as she began singing once again.

While she sang alot quieter this time, Naruto seemed to still be able to hear it perfectly fine as he began to feel...invigorated. Strengh poored into him as he listened to the words of her song. " _Is her song doing causing it? How?_ " He shook his thoughts away once again as he made his decision. "Alright Azura-san, we need all the help we can get right now anyway. Just stay close to me alright?" The girl nodded as she stepped beside the blonde, her **Naginata** held at the ready.

Naruto scanned the battle field one last time before he advanced to catch up to Dante and Rebecca. The last two Bandits had moved to assist the other two with focusing Hayate, leaving the leader as the only one they didn't need to worry about yet. Naruto decided that however, to deal with the leader while the others finished the remaining Bandits.

"Elibe." Dante halted as Rebecca looked at him in confusion, why were they stopping? "I know that normally I'm not the nicest guy in the world." Rebecca listened to her teammate intently, Dante was speaking seriously for a change. "But... as you know, with my right eye gone, my battle skills have been cut in half for now. So if you could." He turned around and while his right eye was once again covered, the brunettes left eye was looking at the greenette in full seriousness. Rebecca was slightly taken a back by this, Dante was almost never serious yet here he was, speaking and looking at her like this. Was this still her teammate? "Please, act as my right eye for me!"

She didn't know what to say to be honest, so all she did was nod as the swordsmen smiled at her and turned back around.

"Thank's Rebecca, I'm counting on you!"

As he ran towards the area where their Sensei was still doing battle with the Bandits, Rebecca could only stare at the running form of Dante, part of her seeing the silhouette of her brother and reminding her of the last time she saw him.

That thought scared her, what if Dante-

" _No! I won't lose anyone else! Don't worry Dante-kun, I'll protect you. As your new right eye!"_ She raced after him with her resolve set, bow at the ready and her eyes trained on their surroundings. She wouldn't allow him to die here!

He wasn't gonna make that easy for her though. "OI MEET HEADS, MY NAME IS MASAMUNE DANTE! AND IT'S TIME FOR ME GET SOME PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOUR BUDDIES DID TO MY EYE!" He cut down one of the Bandits as he shouted at the top of his lungs causing the Bandits to stop paying attention to Hayate and turned towards the younger swordsmen.

Hayate took the chance to stab one of the Bandits from behind leaving only two remaining.

The final two didn't last long as Dante rammed his blade into the closet one while Rebecca landed a perfect shot right between the last ones eyes.

"Haha, we did it Rebecca!" The greenette smiled at the joyful swordsmen until she noticed something, where was Naruto?

* * *

"Damnit, this should have been easy!" The bald leader of the Bandits cried out as he attempted to take a swing at the blonde member of team 6.

Azura's songs continued to increase his strength along with the mix of her healing song and his naturally fast healing and the Bandit leader didn't stand a chance.

He took another slash at the man, despite the added buffs Azura was granting him, the Bandit was basically a walking meat tank. Naruto began to realize that if he made a mistake then the Bandit leader could very easily turn things around.

That mistake came when Naruto got hit by the back of the axes helt.

"Hehe, not so tough now are ya Gaki?!" The Bandit roared as his axe descended down towards the blonde.

His life flashed before him, events such as meeting Robin, being trained by the Einherjar, the first time he did a Fusion, meeting Rebecca, passing the genin exam. Had they all been for nothing?

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

But the axe never came.

Opening his eyes in confusion, he witnessed the sight of Azura's **Naginata** skewered through the Bandit leaders chest.

"Gwahhhh! Ugh...You'll pay for this...just wait...till...Batta-sama hears...of this." The Bandit leader took his last breath as he fell to the ground after having Azura's **Naginata** pulled out of him.

He looked up at the blue haired Maiden in awe, she'd saved him? Not only had she'd ask to fight by their side, people that she didn't even know to their knowledge and now she saved his life?

She held her hand out to the blonde, her face seemed to show no true emotion to the blonde but somehow...he could feel her distaste for the fighting and some form of other inner pain that the blonde didn't really understand as he stared into her dull faded gold eyes.

"Uzumaki!" The blonde turned towards the shouting voice of his teammate, noticing the rest of his team walking his way. It would seem the battle was over.

" _But that warning..._ " Naruto shook his head, no point in worrying about something that could of been a simple bluff.

"*Cough* That was reckless Naruto. *Cough* I thought you would of been *Cough* smart enough to not face *Cough* the leader on your own." Hayate scolded the boy as he glanced at the blue haired girl that had assisted his Genin. "*Cough* Thank you for the help, miss."

Azura nodded in response as she began to turn to leave.

At least that's what she would of done if Naruto hadn't grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" The girl shrugged as Naruto began to think. He still needed answers, why had this girl been in his dream? Turning towards his Sensei, he asked the only thing he thought of that could get the girl to stay. "Can she come with us Hayate-Sensei?" He pleaded, something about this girl was important, he knew that. But what made her important?

Hayate looked at the blonde in confusion, Naruto didn't normally act like this. What brought on this sudden desire for the blonde?

The brunette looked at the bluenette, she had come to his teams aid and she had displayed some kind of strange ability relating to her voice, perhaps the girl could be of use?

"*Cough* If she wants to then *Cough* I don't see why not." His words seemed to spark some kind of thankful joy in the teams young Tactician.

The blonde turned back towards the blue haired Singer as he held her hand with a hopeful smile on his face. "Would you like to come with us?" He questioned as he waited for the girl to answer.

She didn't respond, seemingly deep in thought as the blonde waited for her to answer.

"Hehe, does the little Uzumaki have a crush?" Dante teased the blonde only to have his face slapped by Rebecca. "Owww, what was that for Elibe?"

Rebecca didn't answer his question, instead she held her fully loaded bow up and aimed it at the swordsmens head. "Keep your mouth shut and you'll get to keep that other eye." Rebecca threaten, causing any form of teasing Dante might of made at that point, to stay away from his mouth.

Naruto started becoming a little worried as Azura continued to think, somehow he could feel her conflicted feelings.

"Alright." She spoke suddenly, causing Naruto to smile in delight.

The towns people began to come out when they realized the Bandits had been dealt with and the streets were safe once again, noticing the group of Shinobi and the Singer, they began to shout praises towards the group.

Dante looked towards the crowd in his own form of delight as he grinned and waved to the people.

Rebecca simply smiled nervously at the crowd, she hadn't really been prepared for it.

Hayate simply stared out towards the crowd, coughing like he normally would.

Naruto smiled widely at the acknowledgement of the crowd. Azura standing beside him in shyness.

* * *

A messenger hastely ran through the dark cave as he approached a figure sitting atop a makeshift throne.

"B-Batta-sama!" The messenger called out to the figure as a nearby lanturn became lit, revealing the muscled blonde man. "T-the group sent to destroy the villages was taken out by a group on Shinobi headed to the border!" The messenger jumped as the blonde man crushed a piece of stone that made up his throne.

"Really?" The messenger cowarerd in fear as the blonde man approached him, staring down at him with an impassive face. "Gather the men, we will teach them that no one mess' with Batta the Beast."

* * *

 **Paralog** **u** **e 4: The Secret Seller of Konoha  
**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, was a fairly quiet hidden village, unless one counted the ever so plucky Naurto, The daimyo's wife's demon cat and the occasional bout of 'youthful' screaming from the Sparda or Gai residence.

That's what made the Village perfect for Anna, in her opinion. Large amounts of gold, a nice place to set up shop, and if the rumors were true, the chance to see her old friend from Ylisse, Robin. While most of her siblings were all about business, Anna had gotten herself involved in the shepherds as one of their two thieves, though Anna preferred Locksmith, to thief.

What had compelled her to join the shepherds despite her family's normal policy of all business was beyond her, but it was the best decision she had made in her opinion.

And apparently Robin had been teaching an apprentice. Goody, someone new to sell to!

While the shepherds had encountered her sisters and cousins on multiple occasions, she preferred to get in there and fight with the rest of them, making her gold herself.

Without a doubt, Anna knew she was a black sheep of her family, a thrill seeker, and she had grown rather fond of Robin, not in a lovely way, but more of a sibling fashion. She knew Robin would never abandon Cordeilia.

After a little flaunting of gold in the face of one of the property owners Anna was now the proud owner of a building for her to set up shop in. It didn't take very long for her to set up her wares for all to see, but it would take a while for everything to be ready for retail.

Anna blessed her lucky seven stars when see had been given the chance to find Robin and set up shop to expand her wares in a new world, something she was gratefully for from Naga and her accomplice.

Anna had *ahem* 'heard' that Robin was currently living in a rather run down apartment with his charge by 'paying' a rather perverted ANBU in pictures of her siblings. So she had decided to get to work on renovation, she would charge Robin for rent later, or she could just make her money of selling high quality goods that he and his charge used, or used herself.

It had taken two days but after much renovation the building was livable in and ready for a rather decent sized group just in case. All that was left was to send an invite to Robin and set up her sign.

Slipping into the apartment she found that Robin wasn't home, no one was, perfect in her opinion as she set the letter on the small table waiting for it's recipient. And Sneaking out was easy as well, while Gaius had prided himself on his love of sweets and sweet kills, Anna was always sneakier, taking out targets before they knew she was there even in her bright red outfit, and making sure every pocket was empty and every storeroom looted.

A few hours later she had set up her sign and all she had to do was wait for Robin to show up. Minutes turned to hours and Anna was getting bored, wondering just what Robin could be up to, probably having an adventure she would want to take part of. No doubt, she thought with a smirk.

Outside her shop Robin was carrying several bags as his daughter kept chattering about their 'daddy-daughter' time. Robin could swear she was going to drive him broke. Looking up robin saw something he had thought he would never see again, a sign for a secret shop. Severa had noticed and look up as well, before gapping her mouth open at the fact that Anna was everywhere, even in other worlds.

"Severa, I want you to wait out here with the bags, ok?" Robin asked his daughter, who simply nodded in disbelief that an Anna was here.

Robin entered the shop, expecting to see one of the Anna's that he had run into in small towns with their tents and rare wares. Who he saw however made his jaw drop in awe. Smiling at him was Anna, not an Anna, but the Anna that had fought with the shepherds, the Anna that had bled with them, the Anna that had helped him, and the Anna he considered something of a sibling staring right back at him in the very same trickster outfit they had first meet in.

With a smirk Anna spoke up to the dumbstruck Robin. "It's nice to see you, while normally I would ask what I could get for you today." She walked up to Robin and gave him a hug. "I'm happy to say I'm here to help and stay, bro." Anna said as Robin slowly broke out of his stupor that his old friend had come to join him here in this world.  
"I believe we had a lot to catch up on, given you've been dead for a few years!" Anna said, smiling at Robin, who went outside to get Severa and her bags, there was truly a lot to catch up on.

* * *

 **Paralog** **u** **e 5: Bridge to Freedom**

Inigo had taken a day to prepare everything he had with Gracia, and today he was going to start his freedom fighting by trying to find someone, anyone who could help him besides Gracia. While she was willing to help, he didn't want her to get hurt.

Since he wasn't on Gato's radar yet, he could still wander around town and scout the place so long as he wasn't to obvious about it, but seeing the beggers unable to help him, he decided to go to the one part of town that apparently Gato held the least control over. The 'Rouge district' as it was dubbed.

The amount of patrols was less, and while there weren't nearly as many beggers around there still were some. And since the center of rouge was avoided like the plague by Gato's men for some reason, that was where Inigo could start his Rally.

Inigo knew he wasn't the most stealthy guy around so he would have to be careful, ask around for assistance and hope none of Gato's men showed up or over heard. But rumor had it there was one man still willing to stand up to Gato, the master bridge builder Tazuna.

It had taken a while to track him down, given that Tazuna had to hide from Gato, but thanks to a little help from Gracia, who had spoken to Tazuna before, Inigo had arrived, but Gracia had come with him so Tazuna would know he was a friend.

Inigo looked at Gracia as he stood outside the house Tazuna was apparently living in, before knocking on the door. "Hello is Tazuna in?" Inigo asked after knocking, the door slowly creped open as a tanned skinned man with a gray beard and glasses looked out. "Who's asking?" the man asked.

"Tazuna it's me Gracia, this is Inigo he promised to help stop Gato after he saved me." Gracai said quietly to Tazuna, who grunted and opened the door. "Quick you two get in." He said motioning them inside. Inside was a small room with a table in the middle as Tazuna sat on one side, Gracia and Inigo sat on the other.  
"I assume you know what your getting into kid?" Tazuna said to Inigo, who nodded.

Tazuna sighed, "I know it's not much, but I need to get to Konoha, and to do that I need to get out of Wave country, so I'm going to need a distraction." Inigo nodded at Tazuna. "I'm going to be blunt kid, your most likely not going to live through this if you pull this off." Tazuna said.  
"Sir, I've faced would be Conquerors, the Undead, and even a dragon, and I've lived. While they didn't. I can do this and make sure all of us get out alive." Inigo said.

Tazuna sigh and looked at Inigo. "That's a big boast kid, but if you can get me out of wave I'll be grateful." Inigo nodded his acceptance and shook hands with Tazuna, tonight would be a bloodbath.

That night Tazuna was sneaking out of wave while Inigo was about to cause his distraction. Gracia however wanted to help him. "Gracia if you do this, that puts two of us at a great risk."

"But I want to help you Inigo, you can't fight all of them alone." Gracia said. Inigo sighed at Gracia and looked at his bag in the corner, he knew he had a spare **Bronze Sword** inside and a **H** **eal** **S** **taff** just in case. "Fine but you need to stay out of sight and only help if I'm getting overrun, ok?" Gracia nodded her acceptance before Inigo got up and got the **Bronze** **S** **word** and **H** **eal** **S** **taff** for Gracia, giving them to her to put on her back. "If I'm injured just point this staff at me and let it work, but remember to defend yourself ok, I don't want you getting hurt."

As the two left they saw Tazuna with his supplies and in a quiet nod of acceptance Tazuna started walking away as Inigo walked up to one of the many patrols in the center of town and ran him through with his steel sword. The conflict had begun.  
The other man of the two-man patrol instantly reacted and swung his blade at Inigo, who dodged and ran him through as well as ten more patrols arrived. Gracia hid behind the fountain in the middle of the town as Inigo looked at the twenty men in front of him.

"BRING IT ON!" Inigo yelled, activating his **Rally Strength** skill to boost him and Gracia.

Five of the men started yelling and ran at Inigo with their axes drawn. Dodging deftly to the side he dodged each of the slow swings and, activating **Astra** , ran through each one with a single swing each without stopping.

Two of the men moves to flank Inigo and saw Gracia cowering with the blade and staff on her back and moved to try and harm her. "Come here, pretty pretty, we'll play with you after we deal with this brat." Gracia looked at the two men in horror before taking the Bronze sword off her back and holding it out in front of her with it shaking in her hands. The two men were clearly a bit tipsy and swung their axes at her in drunken swings that Gracia was able to dodge before ramming the front of her blade into on of the fighter's stomach before pulling it out and in a burst of adrenaline slamming it into the head of the other drunk patrol Merc, blood spewing onto the ground as her body fell. Gracia, horrified almost instantly went into shock as two more of the men advanced on her. She started stepping backwards in fear as these two clearly were not drunk.

Inigo was too busy to notice Gracia's plight as ten of the other eleven mercs advanced on him under order from the lead patrol man, a man in heavy armor. Thanks to **Rally** **S** **trength** he was holding out and dodging about easily but his strength was waning, and he was surrounded. Looking around he saw they had encircled him and noticed Gracia's plight at last. "YOU HAVE TO HOLD OUT UNTIL I CAN GET YOU OK!" He yelled, activating **Rally** **S** **trength** again for another boost.

Gracia felt the flow of power from the Rally and despite her fear, moved on one on one of the men and slammed her blade into him, his exposed stomach being pierced as Gracia pulled the blade out as the other man swung at her.

Awkwardly dodging to the side, Gracia spun around it purple sparks emitted from her blade. "Please work." Gracia said quietly as her blade ignited in small flames as she slammed it into the side of her attacker, who caught fire and started screaming in pain before falling over. Pulling her blade from the man Gracia looked at the surrounded Inigo. "Please stay strong, you promised..." Gracia said, unknowing activating her other skill **Rally Heart**.  
Inigo noticed as the energy flowed into him from Gracia. " _ **Rally**_ _ **H**_ _ **eart**_ _, that's a rare skill, thanks Gracia_ " Inigo thought before ramming his **S** **teel** **S** **word** into on of the spear armed mercs, activating **Galeforce** to slam into another as the other 8 moved in on him, paying no mind to Gracia.

Gracia, despite her fear once more, ran up behind one of the men and slammed her sword into his unguarded back, striking him down as Indigo kept dodging swings from the other men, keeping their attention on him as Gracia moved from Merc to Merc, slamming the Bronze sword into them one by one and Inigo killed a few that go to close to him. Half of them had died to Gracia's back attacks while the others had died to Inigo, all that was left was the commander. Advancing tighter Inigo struck first at the commander, who despite his pain managed to strike back faster then Inigo could dodge. While his armor had absorbed a good bit of the blow, Inigo was still in pain as Gracia moved up to him and raising the staff, hoping that it would work like Inigo had told her.

The blue light of the staff shined on Inigo who despite having renewal to heal him, the staff had been the quicker option. Getting back up Inigo took a rage filled slash at the commander, unknowingly activating Sol and slamming the golden blade into him, cutting through the armor.

As the commander lay dying Inigo nodded to Gracia as the two started running, hoping to get away before any more of Gato's men showed up. But unknown to them many had witness their display, mostly the civilians but Gato himself had watched from his high tower in the center of town.

Rage filled the business man as he watched two people take down twenty of his patrolmen with little effort, his grip was waning on the Village of waves, but he had also seen the old man walking away from the village in all the chaos. He would need to deal with that and the two he assumed where his accomplices. But unlike Kaiza, he wouldn't be able to do it easily, he would leave the man and woman in town alone, but he had to get rid of the old man. After all he had to have left at the same time for a reason. Gato had a contact to make.

* * *

 **Paralog** **u** **e** **6** **: From Exalted to DragonBo** **rn**

Lucina sat in the shrine atop the Mila tree, the same thing she had done for the past few years pretty much since the battle with Grima had ended and Robin had sacrificed himself.

" _Please reconsider, Lucina!" Chrom begged as he watched Lucina shake her head._

" _Father I know you want me here, but I can not stay_ _._ _I can't take away from my own past_ _._ _" Lucina said with tears in her eyes. Chrom_ _continued_ _to_ _beg_ _for_ _her to reconsider, He had already lost Robin, and with him the will of his Pegasus knight Captain Cordelia. He couldn't bare to lose his_ _o_ _wn child as well after all she had been through.  
"I'm sorry father_ _._ _" Lucina said, giving him one last hug and running out of the throne room, having dropped_ _the_ _ **Parallel Falchion**_ _on her way out, never looking back._

Tiki currently wasn't home at the moment, leaving Lucina to her own devices and to wonder what the other children were up to. She knew Noire, Yarne, Morgan, Severa, and Inigo had stayed with their parents, Noire because Tharja wanted to make up for what she had done in the future, Yarne because he didn't want to die and he wanted to stay with his mom. Morgan and Severa had stayed to comfort their mom while Inigo had stayed with his parents as well. She had no idea what the others were up to though, last she heard Owain had taken a small band of the other kids and were out exploring the world.

While she was sitting in the shrine a woman in a black cloak had walked up, Apparent by the sound of heels clicking on the wood of the tree. Lucina rose to meet the woman. "I'm sorry mam, but the voice of Naga isn't here at the moment, she is currently at the Divine Garden." Lucina said, thinking that the woman was just a traveler coming to pray to Naga. The woman chuckled before responding.

"But my dear, it is not the voice who's aid I have come looking for." She said pointing a finger at Lucina. "It's yours."

Lucina looked at the cloaked woman in confusion before shaking her head "No thanks, I can't interfere in the world more then I already have." Lucina said before turning around to sit again.

The woman however would be having none of that and grabbed Lucina by the arm "But I Insist, Lucina." She said before sending a blast of magic through her arm, knocking out the blunette.

The woman stood there for a few moments, looking at the knocked out girl before turning around. "You can come out now Tiki!" The woman said. Tiki then revealed herself from behind a branch of the tree.

"Did you really have to do that with such theatrics Patchy?" Tiki said in a disappointing tone. The woman, Patchouli, pulled back the hood of her cloak, letting her long purple hair flow free again.

"Come now Tiki can't a lady have a little fun? It's rare that I'm actually well enough to do anything other then sit in the Great Library all day." Patchy said to Tiki who rolled her eyes at the Magician's expense.

"Lets get started with the Ritual, Naga said the other children and Robin are going to need help, that's why she asked us to do this." Tiki said to Patchy, who pulled a box out of her cloak and got to work on making chalk sigils on the wood of the shrine.

As Patchy drew the sigils she asked Tiki a question. "If Naga's been sending children to this other world herself, then why does she need our help, could she just send Lucina herself?" Patchy asked as she drew the last sigil with Lucina in the center. Tiki simply wriggled her ears in response and pulled out a ritual knife from the box before walking to one of the sigils and drops some of her blood on it. "Ah so that's why." Patchy said knowingly as the circle glowed a bright white before a beam of light shot up into the sky, taking Lucina with it… and covering Patchy and Tiki in soot.

"Well I have to get back to the Library to clean up *Cough*, see you Tiki" Patchy said before teleporting away, leaving Tiki alone with a soot covered front and the ritual box.

* * *

Lucina awoke in the center of a burned down town, and hopping to her feet instantly looking around wary. Almost immediately she felt a small weight in her hands and looked to find a small intricate silver stone in her hands. Pocketing the stone Lucina wondered just what had happened before remembering the cloaked woman.

"That woman, what did she do to me?" Lucina said to no one but herself. Wandering around the burnt town, Lucina wondered just what had happened, before she heard a small cry of a child. Running towards the source of the sound she found a small girl crying next to the burned corpse of a woman, most likely her mother.

Lucina walked up to the child and kneeled down. "Young one, what happened, why was the town burned?" Lucina asked fearing that the woman, or even herself might have been the cause.

The child looked up to Lucina and with tears in her eyes started talking. "The *sniff* bad men *sniff* came and burned and stole things. *sniff*" The girl was able to get out before going back to cry over the woman. Lucina, morbidly was thankful neither she or the woman was the cause of this, but still mad that the town had been ransacked.

"Little one, would you like to come with me, I need to find out what happened, my name is Lucina." Lucina said, lowering her hand for the girl to grasp. The girl looked up before grabbing her hand.

"My name is Koshi, Lucina-san." Koshi said as Lucina lifted the child up to carry her.  
Lucina started walking, with Koshi in her arms, as she left the burned town behind them. She couldn't stand bandits, even when the world burned they had still tried to take advantage of the weak and helpless. The greed of some people knew no bounds. Koshi looked up from Lucina's grasp and looked at her ears before asking. "Miss Lucina, why are your ears pointy and long." At this Lucina stopped dead before setting Koshi down for a moment to grab at her ears.

Feeling them brought a shock to Lucina's system, just like Koshi had said, they where long and pointy. Remembering the strange stone, she had in her pocket she grabbed it and looked at her reflection in it before gasping. She had the same ears as Tiki, Nah and Nowi had, what had that Woman done to her! Koshi however just got up and stood next to her patiently.

 **Weapons/Jutsu/Skill Information.**

 **Naginata: One of several varieties of traditionally made Japanese blades in the form of a pole weapon. They replace lances (Still basically the same, just different names) as a weapon type in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **Rally Strength: One of the many Rally Skills. Increases the user and surrounding allies strength.**

 **Rally Heart: One of the many Rally Skills. Increases all stats and heals surrounding allies.**

 **Parallel Falchion: Lucina's version of the Falchion from the destroyed future of Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Stat Sheets.**

 **Azura.**

 **Class: Singer.**

 **Skills: Special Song, Voice of Peace. (Check em on the wiki if you want details.)**

 **Weapon Mastery: Lances: E**

 **Affinity: Water.**

 **Personal/Special Skill: Healing Voice.**

 **Anna**

 **Class: Trickster**

 **Weapon Ranking: Swords/hidden weapons - A Staffs - A**

 **Skills- Pass, Locktouch, Acrobat, Lucky Seven, Ignis (Taught to by Robin.)**

 **Family skill- Get Rich Quick (Basically a stronger version of Despoil.)**

 **Personal Skill- Sibling Bond (If working with robin, support functions as an S rank boost instead of an A rank due to sibling like relationship)**

 **Lucina**

 **Class: Manakete**

 **Skills: Dragon Fang, Aether, Rightful Weapon, Galeforce and Renewal**

 **Weapon Mastery: Swords D, Dragonstones -.**

 **Affinity: Light**

 **Personal Skill: Exalted Dragon (Can wield swords alongside dragonstones, but can only achieve a D ranking max with them, in other words, she can still fight without a stone, but is hindered due to now being a manakete)**

 **Koshi**

 **Class: Young Preistess (basically the zero tier of priest)**

 **Ranking: Staffs- D**

 **Skills: Aptitude, Healtouch, Miracle**

 **Affinity: Earth**

 **Personal skill - Stay close (If paired up, Koshi will also have a pair up guard occur, in response, who ever she is paired with may take 25% damage and attack in her steed, doesn't receive EXP for this)**

 **Author's Notes.**

 **And thus we have all the Awakening characters that'll serve a real purpose in the story.**

 **Credit for the Paralogues goes to Vaati Star once again.**

 **Anyway, have a good day/night dear reader.**


	16. Mission: On the Road Again

**Ok, I** **'m back, let's get this party back on the road.**

 **Chapter 15: Mission: On the Road again.**

* * *

Morgan walked slowly through the path behind the monk that had agreed to help her find her family members.

The monk had said they were going to somewhere called 'Fire Country,' hopefully she'd be able to find her Sister or Father there.

Her thoughts drifted to her Mother. She recalled Severa forbidded her from mentioning that they were leaving to the once great Pegasus Knight.

Cordelia had become a wreck after the loss of Robin, Morgan was honestly worried greatly about how her and Severa's sudden departure would effect their mother.

But for the moment she couldn't worry about that, her focus had to be on tracking down her Father and Sister.

She noticed Vaati stop and turn to her. "Let's stop here and have something to eat." Morgan nodded in responce, she was starting to get a bit hungry.

" _Please be out there somewhere, Dad, Sis._ "

* * *

Team six was now resting at the towns inn after the events of the battle. They had decided to wait in the town until they were sure they were ready to go.

Hayate had wanted the group to return to the village because of Dante's injury. But the younger swordsmen had insisted that it'd be fine.

Hayate decided that a test was needed to make sure however.

Naruto and Dante stood at opposite ends of the field that Hayate had brought them to, now was the time to once again try and prove his worth.

Hayate raised his hand above his head as the two combatants stood in a standoff, Dante fingering his **K** **atana** and Naruto having his hand on his **R** **apier**.

"BEGIN! *cough*" Hayate yelled, bringing his hand down as the two genin rushed at each other, the now one-eyed swordsman slightly slower then normal to compensate for his lost eye. Drawing their blades as they approached each other, they clashed, metal on metal with sparks flying and the two blades locked, the slight curve of the **K** **atana** giving Dante a slight advantage countered by his new lack of depth perception. Dante tried to push his blade up Naruto's but the slightly pink at the fringes blonde kept his rapier steady to keep Dante in this lock, knowing that it would be the only chance he got to end this quickly.

Rebecca, Hayate and Azura watched as the two circled each other, blades scraping with the sound of metal on metal. Rebecca was worried for the both of them as they didn't have training swords this time, it was almost as if they were trying to kill each other. Hayate could only watch as the two males of his team went toe to toe, he had to admit, for two so young they had remarkable grip on the fundamentals of swordplay. Azura watched as well, focusing more on Naruto as he tried to keep the force behind Dante's blade from breaking his **Rapier** clean in half, diverting the force towards the bottom of his rapier, closer to his hand, but to keep his blade from breaking.

Naruto and Dante finally ended their lock and drew their blades back, Naruto spinning his around to keep his hand loose before getting back into striking position as Dante put his down by his side at his lower right hip, ready for an upwards slash. The two swung once more, Naruto going for Dante's midrange as Dante tried to slash at Naruto's arm. The two going slower then normal to try and keep from harming the other.

But then, almost as if on cue, Naruto tripped when he overextended his reach, a card falling out of his pocket as he landed on the ground, his empty hand laying on the card as the blue fusion circle surrounded him. 'Well, cat's out of the back now.' Naruto grimaced as the fusion occurred, Dante pulling his sword back to give a one-eyed stare at the blue light surrounding Naruto as Hayate, Rebecca and Azura ran closer to make sure Naruto was okay.

When the light died down it was almost as if a different person was standing there. The now taller youth and clutching his **R** **apier** and a mysterious book under him. As Naruto got up he idly noticed he had fused with Micaiah, but but didn't matter as he looked at this team and Azura.

"You *cough* better have a good *cough* explanation for this Naruto." Hayate stated.

The notably more feminine Naruto scratched the back of his head as all eyes were on him, slightly unsure of how to explain this. His team each holding different thoughts on this reveal.

Hayate had suspected that this might of been a Henge, but threw that thought out due to the lack of a hand seal when Naruto 'performed' this transformation.

Dante's brain had seemingly died from all the theories that began to poor through it, his single eyes blinks being the only indicator that he was still functioning.

Rebecca was mostly staring at the now silvery blonde as she began to wonder if Dante's crazy theories about Naruto were true.

No one could truly make out what Azura's thought's on the matter were.

Naruto slowly reached into a small box connected to the tunics brown belt, pulling out a set of cards with pictures of people on them.

"These are Einherjar." He began as he raised the four cards that Robin let him hold onto. "When I poor Chakra into them, I can fuse with the person on the card."

Hayate raised a brow at that. "How?" He questioned in regards to how pooring Chakra into them would cause Naruto to fuse with them.  
"There are spirits in them, spirits of the people on the cards. And when I fuse with them I kinda learn how to fight like them...well not really learn, more like the information is put in my head of how they fought and I even get a weapon that they used in life! The only real downside would be that they kind of mess around with my regular body I guess, kind of why I have bits of pink and red in my hair and a golden eye."

Hayate's confusion somewhat lowered at that, but a new question came to his mind. "Where did you *Cough* get those cards, Naruto?"

Naruto cringed slightly and pulled on his scarf at that question, he'd been hoping to avoid it. "R-Robin-nii gave them to me."

Robin? That was the name of Naruto's caretaker if Hayate recalled correctly, perhaps he should bring this information up to the Hokage when they got back to the village.

Hayate decided that was enough questions for now. "Alright, you lot go *Cough* do what you want. We leave in a few *Cough* hours."

While Naruto headed back to town and Dante seemed to finally recover, Hayate noticed Rebecca heading into the words and decided to follow the young archer.

* * *

With the battle between her teammates done, Rebecca decided to do what she always did when she needed to relax.

She went hunting.

Truth be told, she always found it to be rather peaceful to go hunting, the silence of the woods, the sweet songs of the birds, and the nice breeze of the wind. It was perfect to her.

But the lingering thought of Dante's turned back and his similarity's to her lost brother prevented her from focusing as her hands shaked, causing her shot to miss the Rabbit she targeting.

"What's wrong?" The voice of her sensei startled her as Rebecca almost fell out of the tree she was sitting in, Hayate now sitting right next to her.

"Sen-Sensei?! Ah nothings wrong Sensei! haha."

Hayate saw through her poor attempt to lie as he guessed at what was wrong with her. "It's about *Cough* Dante, right?" The way the greenette started fidgeting told the Jonin all he needed to know. "You can *Cough* tell me Rebecca."

"I-I" She struggled to find the words to say as she tugged at her bow, until Hayate placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok if *Cough* you don't want to tell me *Cough* but don't let it effect your *Cough* performance on the battlefield."

Rebecca stopped her sensei from leaving as she mustered the courage to speak. "Sensei, it's because Dante-kun is a lot like my brother that died awhile ago, a-and I d-don't want t-t-to lose him like I-I Lost D-D-Dan-nii." She sobbed out as tears began to fall at the thought of her lost sibling and the thought of losing the boy that was so much like him.

"You don't need to worry about that, Rebecca!" A shout from below the tree caused Rebecca to look down, spotting the one eyed swordsmen that was her teammate. "I'm not dying anytime soon!" His smile of confidence was enough to stop anymore tears from falling as the green haired archer looked down at her sword wielding teammate.

The moment was ruined when a piece of bird poo landed on the swordsmen's head.

Rebecca attempted to hold back her laughter as the brunette stared upwards in rage. "Never. Speak of this. To anyone!" and with that said, Rebecca couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

* * *

"So...you don't know?" A nod of Azura's head was the only answer Naruto needed.

It seemed that he wasn't getting anywhere when it came to Azura, and why she had appeared to him in a dream.

Slamming his head against the wall, Naruto began to ponder if his dream had just been some strange coincedence.

The fusion had worn off by this point as he tugged his scarf, there had to be some reason for why this girl had appeared in his dream.

"I..." She began to speak, bringing the blondes attention back to her once again. "I had a dream, as well."

So it wasn't just him that had the dream? Well at least that told him something.

"Naruto *Cough* It's time to go!"

Hearing that told him that he'd have to ask more later. As he grabbed his things and spied Azura grabbing her own. "Your still coming with us?" His question recieved a nod from the bluenette.

* * *

Morgan was once again walking down the path with Vaati, until a noise crossed her ears.

While Vaati continued walking, Morgan decided to investigate as she stepped into the nearby woods, the sound of tears crossing her ears as she soon discovered a green haired girl wearing white clothing, crying in a treetop.

"Are you alright?" Morgan questioned in concern, startling the greenette in the tree as she tried to hide herself in the leaves. "Ah, it's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The young redhead called out.

"You won't?" The greenette questioned while Morgan merely smiled and nodded in responce. The greenette proceeded to jump down in front of Morgan, the signs of any tears having quickly vanished. "Will you be my friend then?!"

Morgan stared in slight confusion at the greenettes sudden one eighty in terms of how she acted. Until she decided to answer. "Um, sure! I'll be your friend, but I can't really stick around."

The green haired girls face turned downcast at that however. "Oh...ok, I don't really have any friends though, most people are pretty mean to me..."

Hearing that caused Morgan to feel sorry for the greenette. But what could she do? She had to find her Father and Sister after all. She couldn't stay here.

But then a thought crossed her mind. Her Father would stay. Her Father wouldn't just leave someone to suffer.

Seeing the girl getting ready to climb back up the tree, Morgan stopped her. "W-wait, I can stay! I'll stay and be your friend!"

"You mean it?" The greenette questioned once again, with Morgan nodding again. Prompting the greenette to evelop Morgan in a large hug. "YAY! My names Fu by the way, what's yours?"

"Hehe, It's Morgan."

"Their you are Morgan." she moved out of Fu's grip to spy her eyes on the monk that had been helping her. Her eyes looking between him and Fu. "Is something wrong?"

Morgan quickly explained what just happened to Vaati before she looked at the two. The poor girl needed someone to support her, and she thought it was the thing her father would do. "Vaati, thank you for trying to help me find my father. But I think I should stay here and help Fu." Morgan said with a look of seriousness and compassion in her eyes.

Vaati looked at the young girl that he had taken care over the past few days before nodding and responding. "It's your choice Morgan, besides it might just be better for you to stay within a village and wait for your father to find you, Now I'd best be off before I attract unwanted attention." Vaati said turning around to walk away from Morgan and Fu before something hit him from behind and nearly knocking him over.

Looking down and behind him he saw Morgan hugging his robes dangerously close to his axe, his robes were still a little bloody from earlier when he had met Morgan. "Thank you Vaati, for trying to help me."

Putting his hand on Morgan's head he rubbed her hair kindly. "It's alright Morgan, at the very least I can claim to have helped you, If I find your father I'll tell him were you are alright?" He said as Morgan looked up at him.

"Promise?" She asked with an adorable look in her eyes.

"I promise Morgan, now I'd best be off, the two of you take care of each other okay." He said looking at Fu, who nodded. Morgan let go of his robes and stood by Fu watching as the Monk walked off into the distance back towards the border.

Vaati turned around to give one last shout to Morgan. "MAY WE MEET AGAIN, AT A BETTER TIME GIRLS!" He yelled Waving behind him as he walked, the two girls waving at him as he left. Away from the village Vaati looked behind him and smiled. "I promise I will find your Father Morgan, it's the very least I can do." He said before running towards the border of the land of Fire, now putting Morgan behind him for the time being as he ran, he had a job to do, and a monster of a man called Batta to hunt. and little did he know, that he would reunite with Morgan sooner then he thought, and fulfil his promise to her.

* * *

 **Paralogue: Bite Back.**

Severa stood opposite the training dummy in Training field six, Naruto's team currently out on their C-rank mission. Her father had stayed at home with Anna while Severa had decided to try and train. Just because she was younger and could spend all day pestering her dad to buy her things and have daddy-daughter time didn't mean she should slack off in her training.

Holding the wooden training sword out in front of her Severa looked at the dummy and aimed her blade at it, before lunging forward and stabbing the sword through the Dummy, actually ripping it in half. Severa quickly took notice of the light flames of **Ignis** burning off of her, meaning she had extra power pouring into that strike, shrugging it off she looked at the remains of the dummy. 'Either I'm going to need stronger dummies or actual dummies' she thought thinking of seeing if she could get any of the other teams to help her train.

Walking off back into town with the training blade strapped to her back she almost didn't notice she was being followed by a rather large group of people… _almost_.

Looking at the rooftops she saw several boys that she could only assume were students looking at her. "CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOUR LOOKING FOR!" Severa yelled, already guessing they wanted to have their way with her.

"Now now that's no way for a delicate flower such as yourself to act, perhaps we should teach you a bit of a lesson." The lead boy said, his other 8 cohorts jumping down from the roof to surround Severa.

"Well I was asking for target practice…" Severa mumbled as she pulled her sword back off her back. all the boys had training **Kunai** , which would be effective against her, or are least they would be if Severa wasn't straight out of their league.

Three of the boys tried to stab at Severa, who responded by ducking under their kunai and letting them graze each others arms with the training weapons, before swinging her wooden sword to knock the kunai out of their hands, the boys flinching from having their weapons torn from them.

Standing back up she smacked one of the boys with her wooden blade on the head, actual smashing the blade and knocking him unconscious from the blow. Now deprived of her own weapon the tides were turned against her… slightly. One of the other two boys grabbed for her arm in an attempt to restrain her. She grabbed her assailant and spun him around by the arm, throwing him into the second boy who flew backwards, actually hitting a third and knocking all three of them out. The five remaining boys were stunned before the leader was shaken out of his stupor. "Don't just stand there you Bakas, GET HER!"

The other four tried to grab her like the other one, all at once before severa grabbed one of their arms as light flames danced around her once more. "Alright boys, lets get DANGEROUS!" Severa yelled as the boys yelped and jumping back from the flames surrounding Severa.

She grabbed the boy closest to her and he yelped as the flames danced onto his clothing, actually sparking a small flame on them as Severa heaved and threw him over her and knocking him into on of the other boys. The leader looked at his last two cohorts before talking. "You guys are useless, beaten by a GIRL, now I I'll show you how it's done, and YOU!" he said focusing on Severa, who was still ignited from Ignis.

"I don't care what tricks you pull, but I'm not gonna let this lie." The boy took out a sealing scroll before activating it, and coming from it a bronze sword, obviously bought from Anna's shop. Severa say the boy try to hold it in a threatening manner, but he was inexperienced and cocky.

"Nice try, and I don't care." Severa said before calmly walking up towards the boy and grabbing the Bronze sword, the metal turning red under her burning hand. "BUT YOU DON'T TRY TO THREATEN ME!" Severa yelled before pulling the sword out of the boy's grip, drawing a small amount of blood from her own hand as she had grabbed the blade before punching him straight in the chest, her fist having the concentrated flames of **Ignis** and glowing purple. The boy went flying backwards far before hitting a wall, leaving an indent in it as his two conscious cohorts went to retrieve him, and get as far away from Severa as possible.

"Serves them right" Severa said looking at her bleeding hand and pouting before walking back towards Anna's shop and her father, he could patch her up, so long as he didn't find out what his daughter had just done to a group of boys, then she would have been grounded.

 **Xenolgue : Chrom and Cordelia, a Search for Missing Children.**

As the Ferox Tournament came and went, Chrom had almost won it singlehandedly as Lon'qu was spending the tournament with Lissa, and the challengers Basilio had gotten weren't very good, apparently it was all that was available as Flavia had the Shepherds on call. They didn't provide much of a challenge to any of the shepherds.

Now once again sitting in his room Chrom looked at one of the few things left that showed Robin or the future children ever existed. A painting that had been made to show the royal family and their retainers.

Chrom stood proud in the center with Sumia next to him with a hand on the future Lucina's shoulders, Cynthia trying to hang onto her father's shoulders despite being 15 at the time. Lissa and Lon'qu stood off to the side with Owain posing heroically with him blade **Missiletann**. Fredrick standing between Lon'qu and Lucina. Robin and his family stood off to the other side, with his hand on Morgan's shoulder as they both smiled. Cordelia had Severa between her and Robin, smiling as well along with her daughter.

Chrom looked at the photo, and remembered what it meant, it was a memento of times past. Robin had died sacrificing himself for the world, Severa and Morgan had disappeared along with Inigo a few weeks ago. Cordelia hadn't been the same since losing her husband, and now her children had left as well, with her now drowning herself in pity and the castle's supply of alcohol. Sumia hadn't been directly affected by the loss of Robin and had seen her daughter Cynthia off on her adventure with Owain, who had left with Lissa and Lon'qu's blessing to return a true hero one day. Chrom knew that he had been nearly as affected as Cordelia, but he had a country to run and fronts to uphold, but what stuck the final nail in his coffin wasn't the loss of Robin.

It was Lucina running away from Ylisse.

She had said her duty was done and she couldn't stay, with tears in both their eyes as Chrom had begged her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. She ran, dropping Falchion on the way, which had gone to Owain in the end. But Lucina had disappeared from the world, never to be found.

Or so he had thought, as while he had mourned Lucina's loss, it woke something up in Cordelia, and while she still wallowed in pity, she had managed to work up enough funds to get Gaius and Panne on the case to try and find Lucina, or as she was still in doubt about his death, Robin.

They had returned a week ago actually bearing some news, Lucina had been at the Mila tree, but had disappeared again, it was short of actually finding her, but still a lead none the less.

Cordelia had cried knowing they hadn't found Robin before Panne mentioned an interesting tidbit, Tiki apparently knew where Lucina had disappeared to, and had mentioned Robin. The second they brought this up Cordelia had bounded out of the room to get her armor and Pegasus, she would not stop until she found Robin or her children. And Chrom had no intention of being left behind, it was his daughter they had talked about after all.

* * *

Chrom had found Cordelia trying to climb on to her Pegasus, still slightly intoxicated from her drowning in alcohol. "Cordelia, we need to talk." Chrom said before Cordelia had shot him a look.

"You're not stopping me Captain." She said with fiery determination. Chrom walked up to her before stopping before her.

"You're not going alone, I already have Lissa and Fredrick…" He was cut off by Cordelia almost instantly. "They are not coming with me." She said. "They aren't, I am, they are taking care of Ylisse." Chrom replied as Cordelia slackened before she motioned him to get on the Pegasus. "Better hold on tight Captain, it's going to be a bumpy ride" She said as her mount took off into the skies towards port Ferox, and a ship to Valm.

* * *

It had been smooth sailing as Chrom and Cordelia had hit port in the Valm harbor. Peaceful for once as they got off the boat before Cordelia had instantly taken to her mount motioning Chrom to climb on. It was the will in her eyes that push him forward as they moved closer to their goal, they had no time to sightsee, for them it was their families at stake.

As they flew over the expansive forests of Valm they could see the Mila tree in the distance, standing tall and proud. Chrom would have admired its majesty if Cordelia hadn't taken her Pegasus down to the ground outside the roots of the tree. It was almost to quiet, as last time Chrom and Cordelia had been here, on of the generals of Walhart had guarded the entrance to the Shrine atop the tree.

An arrow shot from the roots of the tree as Chrom barely reacted in time to dodge it. Looking forward he could see several soldiers pulling themselves out of the roots of the tree as a Man in Grimal robes stood guard over the entrance to the tree. The man how ever, was one that should have died multiple times over by now.  
"VALIDAR!" Chrom yelled at the sorcerer as his troops moved to try and advance on Chrom, it was clear by their movements they were Risen, most likely the soldiers the shepherds had killed trying to make their way up to the Mila tree. "I told you young prince, your end will come at my hand, my vengeance shall come from BEYOND THE GRAVE!" Validar yelled as he took out his tome Grima's Truth. Despite the permeant death of Grima, it seemed some could still use Necromancy to bring back the dead. But the fact Validar was still alive was a shock to the system, but if this dastard had lived…

Cordelia had wasted no time, her fiery will igniting into **Ignis** as she charged through several risen on her Pegasus, no caring as they slashed at her skin with blades and spears. The injuries only fueling her lust for **Vengeance** , her strikes growing stronger as the corpses behind her dissolved, occasionally using **Sol** to heal herself as she continued her mad charge through the risen.

Chrom was barely able to keep himself from flying off the hook like Cordelia did, and made a clear beeline for Validar instead of dealing with the risen horde. Validar noticed his charge and started throwing dark spells form his Grimore to try and stop Chrom. But Chrom had trained himself past his limits, and and had learned two skills to help him deal with tome wielders. **Aegis** and **Clear Mind**.

The dark spells flew past him and some hit, but with his magic reducing skills he just kept on going, occasionally charging through a risen soldier in his charge for the should be dead Sorcerer. Validar was panicking, if Chrom got near him he would be dead again in an instant. And so he began charging **Grima's Truth** , the ultimate dark spell and was about to unleash it on Chrom before something hit him from behind.

Tiki stood behind him on the steps, a fire ball forming in her hands once more. "You dare defile this Sacred ground with your curses and the undead?" She said in a calm tone, her eyes watching as Chrom took advantage of Validar's distraction.

Charging at him he yelled, activating Aether as Validar turned around just in time to get the Awakened Falchion to cut him in half. As the top half of Validar flew through the air spilling blood, he spoke once more. "I will return Prince and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He said as he dissolved into the same purple smoke as the rest of the Risen. Cordelia having had her bloodlust satisfied on the undead corpses.

"I knew you would be coming, but I did not expect him to return from the dead a second time, and we can expect him to do it again, but for now come on up to the Shrine." Tiki said as she started walking back up the shrine with Cordelia and Chrom behind her.

* * *

"I assume you are here because of Lucina and Robin yes?" Tiki asked once they had reached the shrine. Chrom and Cordilia nodded as Tiki sighed. "Both are alive and well, but you can not reach them, Beings beyond our power have called for their aid in saving a different world. The most I can do for you is show you them through this." Tiki said as she should them a crystal ball, an Image of Robin in a shop with Anna and a deaged Severa shocking them both as tears came to Cordelia's eyes.

"I know this must be hard for you both, but rest assured I will accompany you back to Ylisse, at the very least you deserve to know they are safe and well. Shall we rest up before our journey?" Tiki said before going back into the Shrine with Chrom and Cordelia following her. The very next day they would start back to Ylisse and would continue to live with renewed vigor, their family was alive and well, and all they had to do was wait for their return.

* * *

 **Weapon/Skill/Jutsu Info.**

 **Ignis: Skill that combines physical and magical energy for an attack.**

 **Authour's note.**

 **Short set up for next time, aka the fight with Batta happens next chapter while this is mostly a cooldown before the major fight of the arc.**

 **Apologises for the shorter length, back I'm still feeling a bit of burn out from the last two.**


	17. Note about DiscontinuationRemarking

**Note about discontinued/remaking.**

 **KOT is from today onwards, discontinued, but don** **'t worry to anyone that thinks that this concept as a whole is being scrapped. I'm going to be posting a remake of the story at around the same time this update goes up. I apologize to everyone that may feel disappointed about this choice, but it's one that I am not going back on. If you want to hear my reasoning for doing this, then send me a PM or something I guess.**

 **Anyway, I'll apologize one more time and leave you all with that. I don't know if I'll leave this story up for people that want to see the original work, but for now it'll probably just sit here. To any that read the remake, I hope you get some enjoyment from it and I once again apologize to any that are saddened by this news.**

 **Have a good day/night-Magnum L Hawk.**


End file.
